Stars In The Night
by StillAnAnimal
Summary: It's a love story of Nessie and Jacob. Now that Nessie's full grown, she wants to experience life with other guys, which means excluding Jake. It's a story of jealousy and a little bit of humor. Check it out : I promise you'll fall in love with it.
1. Don't Have Too Much Fun

I heard my father call my name from where the entrance of the cottage was "Renesme! Jacob is here…" He sounded a bit angry. But then again, he was always angry when he was around my boyfriend Jake.

I decided to give them a little time to talk. My hair wasn't perfect yet anyways. I grabbed multiple products out of the drawers of my dresser in my room. They were filled with the colors black and white. Perfect. It was all classic Hollywood style bedroom.

And I had a fantastic dress to match it. It was black (which complimented my dark hair and my pale skin) and was tight, so my curves could be seen. Dad wouldn't like it. But I was hoping Jake would. Maybe tonight would be the night?

"Nessie, don't keep Jake waiting," I heard my mother call.

"Okay." I said silently. They could probably hear me because of two certain facts.

They were vampires

This house was small; you didn't really HAVE to yell to be heard.

I walked out of my room and down the quick hallway when I saw Jake talking to my parents. My parents seemed oblivious to my entrance, since they were facing the doorway. But Jake was eyeing me up and down; he clearly liked my choice of dress.

Dad turned around fast then snarled back at Jake. My mother turning just a few seconds later.

"Oh, Nessie, you look wonderful!" She came over and hugged me tightly.

Jake continued to stare at me, and dad growled again.

I smiled and ran up to him, giving him a hug and a peck on the cheek. I pressed my

hand up against his cheek. My thoughts on how he looked so sexy tonight ran from my head, into his. He blushed and I giggled.

Dad growled again. I turned to face him. No doubt he was reading Jake's mind. Seeing what he had planned for me tonight.

I smiled at my father. He was so mature. Yet he was so young looking. He was unmistakably handsome. I wasn't afraid to admit it.

"Have fun," my mother said breaking the silence.

"But not too much," my father added between his teeth.

I dropped my jaw. That led to another awkward silence.

"Edward," my mother cooed, "Let's go. Jake…have my daughter back by eleven o'clock please," she ordered calmly.

Jake grabbed my waist and led me outside.

"Sorry," I muttered into his ear as we walked into the woods that were all around us.

"It's fine… He's just worried," he picked me up in his arms, "But he has nothing to worry about, my dear."

I smiled up at him. He walked with me in his arms for a few minutes, and then stopped abruptly.

"What do you have planned for tonight?" I asked him curiously.

"Dinner, then maybe a walk down by the ocean…" He smirked down at me.

"I love it!" The ocean was one of my favorite things in the world. It was so dark and mysterious.

He set me down and took my hands into his, "I love you."

I blushed madly, "I love you too."

We stood there, staring into each others eyes. How could I love anyone else? Jacob had always been there for me. He had been there every step of my life.

"Come on," he said smiling.

We ran off into the forest together.


	2. Don't Call Me Bella

Chapter 2

After a few minutes of running through the forest, we finally approached the road. There on the side, waiting for us, was Jacob's truck. It had been a gift from me, on our 3rd year anniversary.

I was tired of always wearing jeans on dates, so we could ride his motorcycle. With the money my family has, buying him the truck barely cost anything.

Jake helped me into the truck, and then got in on the driver's side.

He started up the vehicle and then continued down the twisting road to Port Angeles.

"What restaurant?"

I had very few restaurants I could eat at. I was a vegetarian. But not like my parents. No, I gave up blood years ago. Human and animal blood. It wasn't as hard for me as you'd think. I was all for animal's rights. Especially since my boyfriend was a werewolf.

"Olive Garden," he said proudly. He knew it was my favorite. It wasn't anything too fancy, but nothing where they only served burgers.

"Mmmm…." I said, rubbing my stomach while it made a noise.

We continued with small talk. Talking about Jacob's latest fight with Leah (a member of his pack), and also a little about fixing up a new car. Jacob wasn't that good at making talk unless it was romantic…

"You see…" He continued on about some kind of tool that was rumored to be good or something.

"Jake…." I unbuckled my seatbelt and slid over next to him, placing my right hand on his on the steering wheel and my right one starting ruffling up his hair. I put my face next to his neck and starting kissing it softly and slowly.

"Bella, stop, I'm driving. Put your seatbelt back on."

I immediately scooted away from him, "Bella!?" Why was Jake calling me by my mother's name? I knew my mom and him had some history. But she was happily married. And he loved me!

The truck stopped dead in its tracks. Luckily this wasn't a busy road, "Nessie, that just slipped out, you know what I—"

"Yes," I quickly forgave him and buckled my seatbelt over my lap.

The rest of the car ride was more awkward then before. I was only hoping eating alfredo could cure the empty feeling in my stomach.


	3. Don't Play With Your Food

Chapter 3

"We'll both have the chicken alfredo, hers without the chicken," Jake said while handing the menus back to our waiter.

He stared at me, and then shoved the basket of bread sticks towards me, "Eat. You're hungry."

I looked down and crossed my arms, ignoring the gesture.

I heard him as he sighed heavily and got out of his side of the booth and came to sit next to me, "Baby," he whispered into my ear, "I love you. Eat, my darling," he cooed.

I gave up and a smile spread across my face. I gave him a kiss on the cheek and grabbed for a breadstick.

He grinned then went back to his side of the table, shoving a bread stick down his throat like it was an Advil pill.

"Showoff," I giggled in between bites. While he looked over at some children who were running noisily around the restaurant I chucked the half of the bread stick at him.

He turned back towards me, smiling hugely now. "Oh, war, is it?" He chuckled then just as he was about to fling it back at me, our food arrived.

"We do not tolerate throwing food in our restaurant," the waiter said as he handed up our food.

We both looked down at the table and said in unison, "Sorry." I looked up and saw his eyes were on me, trying to hold back a chuckle.

When the waiter finally got out of sight, we let out a laugh.

The alfredo did help… a lot. I was feeling tons better as we arrived down by the ocean in La Push. The walk on the beach was going to be great. Could my Jakey be any more romantic?

He gave me his jacket (though it was impossible for me to be cold) and we cuddled up against each other as we took long strides down to the shoreline. The ocean water came up around our ankles.

I kicked my shoes back and took a few steps further into the dark water, "It's beautiful," I whispered as I bent down to pick up a handful of water. Jacob was right behind me, taking off his shoes and socks. He came up behind me and turned me to face him.

Our lips met, and for the first time to tonight, we really kissed. Without the fear of being watched by anyone who might disturb us.

I jumped up, our lips still attached, and he held me up against his chest.

He pulled his head back, "Water too cold for you?" He joked.

I jumped out of his reach. I started taking off my necklace and my few bracelets then threw them on shore. I splashed water on my face to remove the make up.

I removed his jacket and slung it over his shoulders. Then I pushed my thin sleeves off my shoulders and onto my arms while turning around to face Jacob. He stared at me wide-eyed, "Don't watch, you perv," I joked. He smiled then faced the other way.

I continued to take off my dress and my undergarments. I walked out farther until the water was up to my shoulders. "Your turn," I called to him.

He opened his eyes and saw that I thrown my dress on shore.

I closed my eyes tightly and turned to face the other way, just like he had.

I heard him laugh and about ten seconds later he was beside me.

He pulled me into his embrace. Our lips slowly got closer, and right before they were about to touch.

"Want to see who can hold their breath the longest?" I yelled then pushed his head under the water.

He pulled me under with him, and we kissed a little underwater before surfacing.

He looked so cute with his hair matted against his forehead.

"You're funny," he said then splashed some water at me.

We stood in the water for a little while, just talking about the same stuff. We both knew that keeping our hands to ourselves was best. Kissing could only lead to… something we weren't prepared for.

"It's probably getting late," Jacob said with a sigh. "I should get you home before your dad hunts us down."

"I'll race you to the car," I said with just as much enthusiasm.

Though we were both buck naked, we ran to the truck, grabbing our stuff on the way.

Jacob beat me there, which wasn't a surprise.

We hopped in the truck and started dressing ourselves quickly. When we were done, Jake glanced at his watch and then over at me, "Oh, shit, Nessie… it's 11:30."

My eyes widened, but a giggle escaped my lips. Jacob starting speeding down the road, back to home. He knew he was dead meat.

He kept repeating the same thing, "Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit." That was the only word said as we sped, probably at 100 mph. I giggled uncontrollably at his worry.

As soon as we parked along side the road, Jake took me on his back and ran us both back to my little cottage. He slowed at we got closer, and I jumped off his back. I saw the light on through the window. They were awake.

Then again, of course they were awake, they were vampires. I checked my watch. It was midnight. I took Jake's hand and looked up at him. "Shit." I whispered.


	4. Don't Mind My Lunatic Vampire Father

Chapter 4

"I'm sixteen!" I yelled at my parents, "I can stay out until midnight if I want!"

My dad took a step forward, "Your mother specifically ordered you—the both of you to be home at eleven." I could tell he was making an effort to not yell.

"Ugh!!!" I yelled frustrated. I turned to look at Jake and kissed him tenderly. Then I gave a sour look at my father as I stomped off to my room.

As I kicked the door shut, I noticed I didn't have my shoes on… I must have forgotten them down on the beach. Oh well, Aunt Alice would probably already see what happened and arrive with shoes tomorrow morning.

"Jake," I heard my father say softly, "What, prey tell, happened on the date?"

"Dinner," he said smartly.

"Dinner?" He questioned, the anger growing, "Then why the hell is her make up smeared, her shoes off, and her hair's wet?" He was growling now.

I heard silence. Jake must have been speaking to my father through his head.

"Get out of my house, you filthy dog!" My father yelled loudly.

"We'll talk about this later Jake," my mother said. Then I heard Jake's footsteps as he walked out the door and ran through the woods.

I yelled at my father in my head, wishing he could read my mind, just this once.

As I heard him walk down the hall to my bedroom, I climbed into my bed and pulled the sheets over myself. I didn't quite feel like changing out of my dress.

My father came in and turned off the light switch, "Good night, Renesme."

Then he closed the door and walked back out to the main room.

I grabbed one of my pillows and threw it hard against the door, then took another and started sobbing into it. I hoped my father could hear my pain, and feel guilty. I hated him.

I woke up to the sound of a loud crash in the kitchen. I was just dreaming of the usual stuff. It was me in the forest, riding on the back on a wolf, stroking my hand against Jake's fur.

I hopped out of bed and changed into something more suitable than the tight, black dress. I changed into jeans, a long sleeved white shirt, and a white knit shawl that I loved very much.

As I approached the kitchen, (which was a new installment since I recently became a food eater) I saw Jacob frying something on the stove. They were probably eggs.

"What are you doing here?" I asked calmly. Where was dad?

He jumped at the sudden noise, then turned to face me, "Bella and Edward went hunting. I thought I'd come make us breakfast before he puts you on full lockdown."

I smiled, "Thank you," then went to go sit down at the small wooden table.

"I'm sorry that my dad was acting like such a jerk, Jake," I said sighing.

"It's okay. He's just being protective," he sounded like he was assuring himself of it also. He brought the eggs and toast over to the table. He made a plate for me and a plate for him. "If I had a daughter, I'd probably act the same way." He smiled up at me.

I rolled my eyes, "It's not like I came back injured or anything. Just a little happier than usual," I smiled back.

He dropped his fork suddenly then passed the plate over to me, "They're on their way back." He came over and kissed me on the cheek, "I'll see you soon, I promise." He ran out the door and through the woods.

Even I could smell the scent of my mother and father approaching the cottage.

My dad was first to walk into the house, he could obviously smell dog, his face was unpleased.

My mom walked in after him, smiling as she saw me eating breakfast.

"Why was he here?" My dad asked suddenly.

"He just made me breakfast, dad, I was starving," I lied while making sure not to look up from the food I was eating.

My mother smiled then took his hand, "We're going to visit the family in a bit. Would you like to come with us?" She smiled down at me.

"No thank you," I said in the same tone, "I've got plans."

Dad grinned bigger, "I think what your mom meant is, we're visiting the family today, and you ARE coming," he said nicely.

I slammed my fork down and went to go put the dishes in the sink.

"Renesme," I heard the gentle voice of my mother behind me, "Why don't you go spend the day with Jake?"

I turned back at her, smiling bigger than before, "Thank you!" I squealed as I hugged her. Then I zoomed out the door. Dad didn't deserve a hug.

I ran all the way to the road, faster than I ever had before. I picked up my cell phone and dialed in Jake's number.

"Hello," he answered like he had been interrupted.

"I'm sorry, is this a bad time for me calling?"

"No. No! It's never a bad time for you to call, baby. I'm just hanging out with the guys." He said and then I heard them making kissy noises in the background.

"Oh." I said disappointed.

"Do you need something?" He wondered aloud.

"I was thinking, maybe we could hang out for the day. My mom's letting me off the leash," I smiled, "Perhaps we could meet on top of the cliffs?"

"That sounds good. The guys are getting on my nerves anyways," he growled. "See you in a few."


	5. Don't Consider Me Fragile

Chapter 5

I stood on top of the cliff, looking out on to the ocean. My favorite thing in the world. It was dangerous but gave me an intense warm, fuzzy feeling.

I stretched out my arms, then giggled. I felt like I was flying. I swore I was. I closed my eyes. I started to imagine myself on a ship. I knew it was a bit cliché, but I couldn't help but feeling like I was Rose and Jacob was my Jack.

All of a sudden, I felt an urge to get in the water with the huge waves. To swim with them, giggling as they pushed me towards shore. I would just have to wait until Jake got here.

I sighed then removed my shawl, along with my shirt. Luckily I had put on a black tank top, so I didn't have to go in my underwear. Then I removed my pants. I was wearing a pair of Jake's boxers that I had stolen from his clothe pile on the way back to the truck.

I tied my crimson hair back in a ribbon I had been wearing around my wrist.

I brought my hands up in pencil position, and brought the bottom of my left foot to my right knee. A yoga pose I had learned from Aunt Rose. I loved hanging out with here these last few years; she had become such a relaxed person. It was about the same time my dad started to become overprotective of me, or maybe when I started noticing it.

Maybe dad's frustration made Rose happy.

"Nessie!" I heard the sound of my Jake. I opened my eyes to see him down on shore, he was waving at me.

I waved back at him, throwing him a kiss. "I'll be right down!" I called then dove off the cliff head first into the water. It felt like a long fall, but it felt refreshing. The air was running through my hair.

When I hit the water, I struggled a bit with resurfacing, but I got up eventually, only to see Jake beside me.

"Hey!" I said then kissed him

He rolled his eyes with a smile and we swam back to shore together, "Why did you do that?" He asked as soon as we were sitting on the sand of the beach.

"Oh come on, I'm half-vamp for Christ's sakes! There are very few ways I can be hurt."

He took my face in his hands and we started making out. I jumped onto his lap willingly, as the waves constantly came up and went down, giving me a slight thrill.

He wrapped his arms around then slid them down towards my butt. He gave it a tight squeeze.

"Ow!" I said, rolling off of him, "What the hell!?"

He sat up then starting laughing, "That one was for your father." He said while pointing to the top of the cliff where my dad was bent over by my discarded clothes, staring at us.

I started giggling too. "Well, that's what he gets for spying," I said to Jake, my eyes locked on my dad's. I was thinking about flipping him off, but then just hopped on to my feet, and up to where he was. It only took me a matter of seconds to reach where he was.

He was still crouched down over my clothes, snarling over at Jacob.

"Dad, what's wrong?" I started to feel a little bit of sympathy for him.

"Why did you jump?" He asked, he continued not to stare me in the eye.

"Dad, I'm okay. Calm down. I was just jumping for fun. I'm fine." I wrapped my arms around him, as he continued to stare down at my boyfriend. "I'm sorry for frightening you, dad," I said into his hair.

He tightened his grip around me. "Years ago, Renesme…. It was when I and your mother were still dating. She jumped off this cliff. She almost drowned and died," he held his breath and pulled away from me, "When I saw the clothes here. And Jacob running into the water so quickly. I thought—"

"Even if I wasn't half-vamp dad, you could still have came in and saved me, I'm just fine, I assure you," I guaranteed him.

"Alice saw it in a vision. Just like she did with—Bella."

"Who saved her?" I questioned looking in his eyes, which were basically a reflection of mine.

"Jacob," he whispered, as if he was remember the day as if it were yesterday.

I gasped. "I'm sorry, dad, I didn't see how worried you must have been," A tear rolled down my cheek, "I'm sorry."

He laughed and I thought I saw a tear also, but he wiped it away too fast to be sure, "It's all right. Just don't jump off any cliffs. Ever again. Unless it's four feet up, and you're not dropping in to an ocean."

I started to cry. I never once in my life had a moment with my father like this. It was so emotional. I didn't hate him like I once thought, "I love you dad," I said then started to sob.

Jake stood at my side in a flash, "Did he upset you, Nessie?" He asked angrily.

Instead of answering, I slung an arm around his shoulder and hugged the two most important men in my life. I could tell they were both holding their breath, obviously not liking the aroma.

Dad got away from my grip and looked up at Jacob, then down at me, "Have fun," he said while laughing. Then he ran with his vampire speed out of our sight and into the forest.

"I love you Jake," I sobbed wrapping my arms around his neck and lifting my feet off the ground. God, why was I so emotional today?

"I love you too, baby," he said sincerely then set me down. He kissed the tears on my cheeks, "Are you all right?"

I nodded, "Jake," I said, still sniffling, "Do you think we're ready? Do you have anything…?"

At first he looked at my confused. He tilted his head a little and twitched his left eye. Then a wave of realization hit, "Oh! Of course, Nessie, I always carry it on me, just in case--"

Before he could finish that sentence, I jumped on him, pushing him on to the cold rock. He looked startled. But I just laughed and started to remove his jacket.


	6. Don't Tell Me I Have A Sex Life

Chapter 6

After me and Jacob first had sex, it was something we couldn't stop wanting. For months it came and went. We found ourselves having sex whenever it was possible. We did it in the ocean, at his house, in the woods, in his truck, etc.

My parents started noticing that Jake wouldn't come near the house anymore (afraid dad would hear his thoughts). They also found it suspicious that we were basically spending the entire summer together. At day we would go to the beach or walk in the woods. Then at night we'd go to dinner or a party.

On average, I assume we had about three sessions of sex a day.

It was hard. I never hid a lot from my mother. My mother was more easy-going about me and Jacob dating, so usually I told her everything about my dates with Jake.

It was something different that I was just going to have to get used to. I always had to spray myself with tons of perfume to make sure they couldn't smell anything. I hid tons of condoms inside my purse, in case Jake ever forgot them.

So, I guess tonight shouldn't have surprised me when Jake called and invited me over to a party on the reservation.

But it did.

"I don't know Jake," I said while plopping down on to my bed, "I'm so tired."

"Oh, come on," he begged, "It will be fun. I'll even come over to the cottage so I can carry you. You won't have to do much walking."

"Jake, you know it's not the walking…." I sighed.

"Yeah, I know. But, come on, you haven't seen everyone in forever! Look, we can cut out the sex for tonight. Or however long it takes you to get feeling better okay?"

He was very good in convincing me into things I didn't want to do to start with.

"Okay. Thank you. Any suggestions on what I should wear?" I asked getting off my bed. I started searching through my closet, "A sweatshirt and jeans?"

"Nothing would be fine with me," he joked, and by the way he said it, I knew he was smiling from the other end.

"Jake!" I giggled. Then through some dark jeans of mine onto the floor, as if to lay them out, "Pick me up at the main house, okay? That way I can go over there right now and you can pick me up in a couple of hours."

"All right. Will Edward be there?" He asked hesitantly.

"No, he and mom are out hunting. You don't have to worry about controlling your thoughts tonight."

"Okay. See you soon. Love you," he said then hung up quickly before giving me a chance to say it back.

I tossed the phone onto the bed and got dressed in the jeans I had put on the floor, and a dark red sweatshirt that said "ARIZONA" on it. It was one of my mom's old ones. It would work for a bonfire party.

I grabbed my purse of condoms (just in case) and then headed over to the main house. It was the house where my grandparents, two aunts, and two uncles lived. I hadn't been there in what felt like forever. I was pretty excited in seeing everyone.

When the house was in sight, I walked to the back door. Alice was there waiting for me.

"I've been expecting you!" She somehow managed to scream loud enough to hurt my ears and pulled me in for a tight hug.

When she let go, she grabbed onto my shoulders and eyed me seriously, "How are things with the wolf boy?" She asked. She had such a small, sweet voice, it was hard to take offence by the 'wolf boy' comment.

"It's great," I smiled. I imagine she already knew what I had been up to for months.

"Have you been protecting yourself?" She asked softly, assuring no on else could hear her, "I can't imagine if it's even possible. A vampire, well a half vamp in your case, mating with a werewolf. It'd probably take a toll on you. Worse than it was for Bella I would suppose."

I didn't respond. I never had thought about it before, but I shied away from the conversation, "Where is everyone else?"

Before I knew it, I saw Aunt Rosalie and Uncle Emmett walking down the stairs, hand in hand. Rose came over to me and hugged me tighter than Alice had.

"Renesmee, you really should come to visit more often," she said mid-hug.

"Yeah," Emmett joined in, "We thought the dog might have eaten you as a snack," he smiled then gave a gut wrenching hug. I tried to shove him away playfully, but he was probably a million times stronger than me.

"Very funny," I said with a sigh.

"Renesmee, what are you wearing?" Alice tugged at my sweater sleeve. She must have just noticed, "I probably would have mistaken you for your mother years ago if you didn't have Edward's crimson hair," she thinned her lips, "We still need to go school shopping, you know."

"School shopping?" Her statement took me by surprise. It was just the beginning of July. No need yet.

"Have you forgotten? School starts in three days!"

"What!?" I asked alarmed. Damn. She must have been right. I guessed my mind had been too occupied recently, and I had forgotten to even check up on the date.

"Calm down, we can go tonight. Right, Rose?"

"Sure, I don't really have plans."

"I can't," I blurted out, probably too quickly, "I've got plans with Jacob."

"Don't make me beg Nessie!" Alice said quietly, "You've been out with Jake every single night since July. You really need to hang with some girls."

"Really?" Aunt Rose said incredulously, "You go out every night?"

"Well, yeah," I admitted.

"Are you sexually active?" She asked, as if it was a completely normal question that was brought up often.

"No!" I lied loudly.

But then Alice exchanged a glare with Rose and the giggle fit between them begun. They started asking me so many questions. I felt overwhelmed, and I blushed more than ever before.

Emmett put his hands over his ears, "The last thing I want to hear about in my niece's sex life," then walked back up the stairs.

Sex life? Having sex with Jake every night didn't make me have a sex life, did it?

I guess it kind of did.

Well, anyways, the next few hours Rose and Alice could not get off the topic of sex. For the most part I stayed silent. I really didn't have much to say about it.

Then my grandparents walked in, thank god. I gave them both a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "Nice to see you Renesme," my grandmother said happily. It was hard to believe Esme or Carlisle could be my grandparents. They didn't even look old enough to be my parents.

The doorbell rang. "I got it!" I yelled, pretty sure it was Jacob. Before I could get to the door, Alice had already gotten there and let Jake inside. I could tell he was trying to hold his breath from the vampire "stench".

I ran over to him, muttering unintelligibly. The last thing I wanted was for Jake and Rose to get in a fight.

"Come on," I said between my teeth and grabbed his hand, leading him out the door. I didn't stop until we got to his… bike.

"How come you didn't take the truck?" I asked trying not to be disappointed. Though I was half vamp and I had very few chances of getting hurt, I still didn't feel safe on them.

"The oil needs changing. Besides, the bike hasn't got to run in a long time, so I figured I'd get it back into gear." He placed a helmet on my head then got on. He revved the engine more than needed. No doubt, to piss of Rosalie. I jumped on and put my hands on his shoulders.

He looked back at me, "You might need a tighter grip than that," he suggested.

I sighed then wrapped my arms around his chest. I probably didn't need to over exaggerate, but it made Jake feel better.

Then he took off, and we rode for a while. The roar of the cycle was too loud; there was no possible way to talk to him. That's another thing I didn't like about it.

I felt like a young kid on a getaway with a bad boy. But for once, it wasn't exciting. Feeling young made me feel… old. I knew physically I still was sixteen, but mentally I was seventeen. Since I had stopped aging last year. Although, I wasn't like the others. I still got my monthly gift. My hair still grew.

He parked his bike, and we walked through the forest, giving us time to talk.

"School starts in a few days," I said absently, "I wish you would come."

He shook his head, "High school was hell for me, and I don't understand why you and your family keep going back."

I had started high school last year, as a freshman. I never needed to go to school when I was younger. I grew up around geniuses. This year I was going back to the Aberdeen school district as a sophomore. I was going to be a sophomore along with my mother, my father, and Alice. Rose, Jasper, and Emmett were all going as juniors. Rose and Jasper were "twins". We were all adopted, as the story goes.

It's weird going to school with your parents. Last year _was_ hell.

"It gives us something to do. We do live forever, you know."

"Yeah, I know." Jake wasn't really being talkative tonight. He must have had something on his mind.

After a few minutes of silence, we reached the bonfire down by the beach. There were tons of people down there. I couldn't spot out anyone I knew.

"Jake," I whispered, "Where's the pack?"

"They all had different plans tonight. I think Leah said that Seth was coming," he said. His voice was a loud boom compared to the whisper I had started with.

Then, as if on cue, Seth Clearwater waved to us from the fire pit. He waved, and then jogged over to where we had entered. I noticed he was holding a beer in his hand.

"Seth," Jake said pulling the beer out of his hand, "Are you crazy?"

"Oh, come on, Jake! I may still look fourteen, but I'm mentally…." He started counting on his fingers, screwing up and having to start over a bunch of times, "Twenty six? Thirty? Well, it doesn't matter," he took the beer back from Jake's hands, "Relax, Jake."

"Will do," he muttered then took my hand. We went over to go sit on a log by the fire. I sat in between Jacob and Seth.

We weren't socializing much. Jake's usually the life of the party by now. I got up on my feet. "I've got to use the bathroom," I said. He rose up with me.

"They don't have any outhouses here, Nessie…" He said trailing off.

"That's okay," I laughed, "I think I know how to go in the woods."

For years that's what I had to do. There weren't any bathrooms in our cottage. And I didn't want anyone to build me an outhouse.

"Okay," he sat back down, "It's dark. Be careful." Then he continued to stare at the fire, while Seth rambled on about god-knows-what.

As I walked a few meters into the forest, I could hear the voices of some men. I had seen a bunch of them walk in the woods minutes earlier, I figured they'd had left by now. Instead of going to the bathroom, I followed to where the voices were.

I hide behind some bushes. It looked and sounded like some of them were arguing. The group was split in half, some on one side of the trail, some on the other. Two of them were arguing in the middle. I listened in. It had something to do with territory.

"Yeah, right!" One guy in the middle with the red jacket yelled, "You couldn't swat at a damn fly, Tony!"

"Oh, really?" The guy, who must have been Tony, hollered back, "I can beat anyone around here up! I can beat the hell out of any guy, any girl, and any animal!"

I figured the last thing I wanted to do, was be a witness to a murder, so I headed back down the trail the way I came. I heard footsteps running after me. I turned to see the Tony guy smack his fist into my face.

I stood there unharmed. What was he doing? That didn't hurt. At all.

Everyone silenced. "What?" he said cradling his fist into his other hand, "Are you indestructible or something?"

He grabbed my arms and pushed me to the ground.

I wasn't sure what to do. I could fling this guy off me any second, hundreds of feet into the woods. But that would reveal who I am. I decided to play helpless for a while.

"Get the hell off me," I said, pretending to struggle underneath him.

Before I knew it, all the guys were surrounding me, hitting me and tossing me around like a rag doll. It hurt a little. But it didn't hurt as much as they intended. I remained acting helpless. I screamed out randomly

"Ow!"

"Stop!"

Then I decided to just try to run. To run normal human speed of course. That didn't work either. They were in a circle around me; it was hard to budge through them without revealing my great strength.

So, there I stood, for five minutes, taking everything they gave me. Finally I fell to the ground in fake exhaustion. They all laughed and one stepped hard on my head. They continued roaring laughter as the left, stepping on me on their way.

The pain hadn't hurt at first. But after being hit in the same place over and over again, I could feel he pain they had intended to put on me. I couldn't let Jake see me like this. My clothes had been ripped and stained. I'm sure I had bruises everywhere.

If I told Jacob what had happened, no doubt he would lose control. Possibly try to harm those guys.

I had to come up with a fake story. Quickly, before he came looking for me. Were there any hills around that I could have possibly rolled down? No. Rolling down a hill wouldn't cause that much physical pain to a half vamp.

Before anything could come to mind, I heard my named called out. It was Jake. Shit.

I didn't move. Maybe he wouldn't see me… I decided that was stupid since I was practically lying in the middle of the path.

I heard Seth's voice too.

It was only a matter of seconds until Jake saw me.

"Nessie!" he yelled and was at my side instantly.

"Jake, I'm fine," I sat up. It hurt a little bit, but I was trying to act tough for Jake.

I was hoping he couldn't see the bruises or the ripped clothes in the dark, but he did.

"What happened?" He asked taking me into his arms.

"I fell." I said like I did it normally. I knew he wouldn't accept the answer. But I had to try anything I could.

"Was it those guys who came in here before you did? It was weird… they acted like they were going to duke it out in the woods," Seth said.

Damn.

Jacob started trembling and ran off into the trees.

He was angry. And we all knew what happened when Jake was angry.

I heard a howl.

I grabbed Seth by the shirt collar, "What is he thinking?" I asked desperately.

"I can only hear his thoughts when I'm in wolf form, Ness…"

"Then change!" I yelled into his face. I wasn't trying to be angry. But I didn't want Jake to hurt anybody.

"Fine," he muttered then went into the woods, I heard his clothes ripping as he transformed. He came back out in his wolf form.

He growled then motioned for me to get on his back. Jake was doing what I thought.

"Jake! No!" I exclaimed as I tried to run after him, which wasn't very bright. My weak, beat up knees collapsed underneath me and I found myself on the ground. Again.

I somehow managed enough strength to get myself off my butt and onto Seth's back. I had barely gotten my hands on the tussles of his fur, when he took off.

I was barely able to stay on. We were heading back to the parking lot for some reason. But I assumed Seth knew what he was doing, so I didn't question his motive.

Sure enough, we entered the lot, and there was Jake, standing in a pair of sweat pants, next to his motorcycle.

When he saw me on Seth's back, he growled then came over. He lifted me into his arms and put me onto the ground.

He wouldn't look away from my face. His face held more pain then I had suffered that night, all together.

"Nessie," he began. But he didn't say anything; he was fighting himself on words to say to me, "I called Emmett. He should be here to pick you up shortly."

Then he kissed my forehead, and hopped onto his motorcycle. I was going to make him put his helmet on, but I was at a loss for words.

Why didn't he just drive me home? Was he that upset?

I was about to start crying, but I didn't want Seth trying to comfort me.

Uncle Emmett's jeep pulled in after a few minutes. I pulled down my sleeves and put my hood over my head. No doubt he could still see the damage.

He was at my side in a second, "What did he do to you?" he asked, hissing in anger.

I shook my head as a tear rolled down my eye. "It wasn't Jake."

He glared over at the wolf form of Seth.

"Neither did Seth. C-C-Can you just bring me home, I'm tired."

"I'm calling your father." He said, flipping his phone open.

I snatched it away from him in a half-second. "No, let my parents finish their hunting trip. Please. I don't want anyone's sympathy."

"Fine," he growled, still upset over my scarred body. He put an arm around me and helped me into the jeep, "We'll discuss this in the morning," he said after climbing on to his side.

The ride home was short; Emmett was a crazy, fast driver just like the rest of them.

When we parked, I ran into the house and up to my father's old bedroom, where I usually stayed the night when both my parents were gone.

I heard a knock on my door, "Nessie? Is there something wrong? I couldn't see because you were with Jake, but did something go on?"

"No," I lied, "I'm fine. I'm just very tired." I added a yawn in to convince her further.

"Okay," she said, sounding disappointed, she could tell I was hiding something from her, "Good night, sweetheart. Have sweet dreams."

I heard her footsteps go farther away, and then I collapsed onto my bed, ready for a few days of sleep.


	7. Just Like Your Mother: Jake's POV

Chapter 6: Jake's Point Of View

I hopped on my motorcycle and headed over to the bloodsucker house. I wasn't sure if Nessie would approve of the bike, but my truck had needed oil changing, and I'd just do that tomorrow or something.

I pulled into the driveway and held my breath. Ick. Gross. It reeked of leeches.

As I got off the bike, I thought of tonight. Did Nessie really want to lay off sex for the night? I mean, I guess I was okay with it, but it was unusual occurrence. But in case she changed her mind, I brought some protection.

The second I rang the doorbell, the little bloodsucker answered. I didn't mind Alice that much. She was probably the nicest to me out of everyone.

Right behind her was my baby. My favorite person in the word, Nessie. The only reason I continue to live each day. She was all covered up in material, which sort of disappointed me.

I saw Blondie in the background, and I was about to crack a blonde joke at her, but Nessie took my hand and muttered a, "Come on."

When she saw my bike, her face fell, "How come you didn't take the truck?"

"The oil needs changing. Besides, the bike hasn't got to run in a long time, so I figured I'd get it back into gear."

I placed a helmet on her head and revved the engine, to annoy Blondie, of course.

I felt Nessie's hands on my shoulders. I felt a little hurt. Usually she was already snuggled up against me.

"You might want a tighter grip than that."

I smiled smugly as she wrapped her arms around me.

We got there, and we still had to walk a ways before we got to the fire. We didn't talk about anything too important.

When we reached the area, I saw Nessie's disappointment again.

"Jake," she whispered in my ear, "Where's the pack?"

"They all had different plans tonight. I think Leah said that Seth was coming," I said reassuringly, I think Nessie enjoyed Seth's company. I think.

I saw Seth, and he saw us. He came over to us quickly, with a beer in his hand.

"Seth," I hissed, pulling the beer out of his hand, "Are you crazy?"

"Oh, come on, Jake! I may still look fourteen, but I'm mentally…." He tried to count on his fingers, "Twenty six? Thirty? Well, it doesn't matter," he took the beer back from my hands, "Relax, Jake."

"Will do," I said through my teeth than took Nessie's hand. We went over to go sit by the fire.

Seth kept talking and talking. I wanted to shut him up. But I wasn't much for conversation tonight anyways. I just made sure to hold my Nessie close.

"I've got to use the bathroom," She said. Thank god, Seth finally shut up for a second.

"They don't have any outhouses here, Nessie…" I said to let her know.

"That's okay," She laughed, ever so cutely, "I think I know how to go in the woods."

"Okay. It's dark. Be careful." I looked back into the fire. I hated every second Nessie and I were apart. I punished myself by holding my breath.

Seth sighed, and then looked back at me. "Jake, do you have idea how lucky you are? You have an imprint who loves you. Not to mention she's smart, funny, beautiful. No, wait, she's more than that, Jake, your girlfriend's hot."

I glared at him, trying to forget that he just said that, "Yeah, well, keep your eyes off of her. I get enough of those comments from Embry and Quil."

I shook a little; remembering all the times those two had made an unnecessary comment on how Nessie looked. She _was_ hot. Sexy, more like. But, I was the only one allowed to think that.

"Where are the guys, anyway?"

Damn. Was Seth going to shut up, or was I going to have to throw him into the bonfire.?

"They're pissed at me. They accuse me of spending too much time with Nessie and not enough with them.

"Quil should understand, he spends tons of time with Claire."

"It's a little different than that."

"Oh," was all Seth said. Then he became silent.

At least sometimes he knew when to shut his yap.

My mind turned back to Nessie. Where was she? It had been ten minutes. I was getting worried. But, then again, what could happen to her?

Oh, god, that question brought on a lot of thoughts on what could be happening to her now.

I stood up and jogged into the forest a steady pace. I could hear Seth behind me.

"Nessie!" I cupped my hands over my mouth. "Nessie!" I called again.

Seth started to do the same thing.

I stopped dead in my tracks, there was my Nessie, lying across the path.

I was down on my knees, next to her in a flash.

"Jake, I'm fine," she sat up. I almost died the second I saw her. Her face was covered in bruises and her clothes were tattered.

"What happened?" I asked, holding her to my chest.

"I fell." She said, as if this was some sort of joke.

"Was it those guys who came in here before you did? It was weird… they acted like they were going to duke it out in the woods," Seth said.

I started to shake. How dare any guy ever put his hands on her? Whether to hurt her or not, it was not acceptable.

I ran into the woods, after the scent of a large group of men. I phased into worm form, and ran after them. I realized I couldn't do anything to them. That would be risky. I was put on this Earth to help humans, not kill them because they offended my girlfriend.

I tried taking longer routes to avoid into running into them. No matter what, I couldn't hurt them.

I heard Seth in my mind, he must have phased.

_Jake! Don't! You are going to upset her! Don't do anything you might regret!_

Then I stopped, and headed the other direction, I made my way to my motorcycle. I had packed an extra pair of sweat pants for Nessie to wear if she was wearing shorts and got cold. I put them on once in human form, and called Emmett.

"Come pick up Nessie at the beach parking lot." Then I hung up.

I assumed he'd be able to pick up her scent, and find her here.

Seth and Nessie appeared from the forest, she was riding on his back. I growled at the closeness, and then lifted her off and into my arms.

"Nessie," I said, unsure of what to say next. The scars were painful for me to look at, "I called Emmett. He should be here to pick you up shortly."

I kissed her forehead, wishing I had enough courage to look her in the eye to kiss her on the lips. I got on my motorcycle and drove for a while. I didn't go home. I figured I deserved to sleep in the woods somewhere.


	8. Don't Piss Off My Family

Chapter 7

I awoke, to find broad daylight seeking in through the windows of the room. It must have been noon, at least. I had overslept. I really needed to talk to Jake.

But before that, I decided I could at least make myself somewhat presentable. I walked into the bathroom, a little bit down the hall. I almost fell down when I saw the bruises on my face. I grabbed a hold of the counter and tried to look away. That was impossible.

I tried to touch my face, immediately I muttered out an "Ow!"

I covered my mouth with my hand. Mom and dad said they would be returning this morning. They were probably already here, and Emmett probably told them everything.

I untied my hair, and removed my clothes. I decided to take a cold shower. The hot water hit my bruises and made them feel better. I didn't want that. I deserved agonizing pain for making Jake feel so bad.

When I hopped out, I saw there was a pile of clothes on the counter. Fresh, warm, clothes that I didn't deserve either. Alice probably set them there while I had been showering.

To make her happy, and due to the fact my clothes appeared to be missing, I dressed in the black bra and underwear, and a spaghetti strap blue dress, that was flowing down to the floor. It was a light cotton material, so it was definitely casual.

I walked out of the bathroom, and then heard some arguing. It sounded like basically everyone was involved, even Jake. I rushed down the stairs, quickly and quietly, trying not to be seen. I crouched down and hid myself to the best of my ability.

"What in the hell did you do to her, you filthy dog!?" My dad exclaimed as he held Jake up by his shirt collar.

"Jake, I can't believe you! How could you do this to her!?" My mom also screamed as she stood behind dad.

"I say we finish off with him right now!" Rose yelled between her teeth. She lunged at him, snapping her mouth, but Emmett held her back.

"Stop!" I yelled, as if appearing out of nowhere.

My dad let down Jake, and everyone turned to stare at me.

Jake was at my side in an instant, he locked me in an embrace.

And in another instant, he was out of my arms, on the ground with three overprotective vampires huddled over him.

Alice ran over to me, "Nessie! Your bruises are more horrible then Emmett explained!" She hugged me tight.

I paid no attention to her; I ran towards my father and placed my hand on his cheek. Within seconds he knew the story. Jake had not harmed me. Not one bit.

"Rose!" he yelled, "Bella…" he said softer, "This was not the doing of Jake. Get off of him."

Everyone looked over at him, "What?" my mom asked curiously, "Then… who?"

I went over to each and everyone in the room and showed them what happened by the touch of my hand. I didn't feel like explaining it in words, it would be easier to show them.

Jake jumped on to his feet, and came back to my side, where he belonged. He placed one hand around my waist, "I could _never_," he hissed, "Hurt her."

He stared at my father, and he nodded in agreement.

My grandfather Carlisle stepped forward, "We're sorry for wrongly accusing you, Jacob."

This led to an awkward silence, and everyone in the room went their separate ways, leaving Jake and I to talk.

Or I at least thought we were going to talk. But before any words escaped my lips, he was holding me next to his chest, in a tight grip.

Then our lips met, and our hands traced up and down, from the waist up. After a while, he took my hands and placed them onto his face. He closed his eyes and watched the scene from last night like it was a movie.

At first he was frowning and then his face tensed up. As he started growling, he shoved me away from him. Enough for me for it to sort of hurt, but I didn't fall backwards.

I stood there, with my arms wrapped around myself, waiting for him to open his eyes. When he finally did, he was at my side immediately.

"Nessie," he started, "For last night…and for what just happened right now, I'm s—"

"No," I ordered calmly, "None of it was your fault. I should have been able to fight back. But, I couldn't bring myself to harm any of them."

He laughed quietly and rested his forehead on mine, "I'd be willing to that for you, baby."

"I don't want to get even Jake. I'm sure they're sorry. Showing violence towards them is not what I want to do."

"You don't understand, Nessie," he made sure to keep his voice low, trying not to be overheard. Although, that would be hard in a house full of vampires, "How would you feel if I was the one who had gotten beat up like you did? What would you want to do to whoever did that?"

I sighed, not wanting to answer. The truth was, I'd be just as mad and frustrated as Jacob was right now.

"That's different," I smoothly said, shoving my mouth onto his. We kissed for a little bit. We heard foot steps approaching, so we parted.

"Nessie!" She screeched, and then came over to pinch my arms, "School shopping time!"


	9. Don't Slap My Ass

Chapter 8

I got off of Jake's bike, and gave him a peck on the lips. He found it as a way to show a warning for every boy to keep within a certain distance from me. He pushed his weight onto mine, forcing me back, I would have fallen if his arms weren't there.

"Bye, I'll see you after school," He said using his 'manly' voice and then revved his engine loudly before storming off.

I turned around to stare at the school. It was dull, boring, the same it was last year when I started as a freshman.

I could see why Jake was trying to mark me as his; the guys couldn't keep their eyes off me. Maybe it was because I was dressed in tight, black clothes from head to toe. The jeans weren't quite skinny jeans, but they were pretty form fitting. I had wanted to wear a band t-shirt of mine, but I couldn't due to the bruises on my arms. I instead wore a long sleeved black shirt with a v-neck cut. It probably went a little to low, but it's not like I didn't have any stuff to show off.

Aunt Rose practically caked me with make-up, to hide my bruises. That's how the next few weeks would need to go too. We didn't need gossip going around that our adopted parents (Carlisle and Esme) were child abusers.

An arm was slung around my shoulder; I found it to be Uncle Emmett's arm. Actually, in the story we came up with, he was my biological older brother, and we had been adopted by the Cullen's when we were younger.

"Hey, little sis," he said playfully, "Do you need me to punch out the big bad wolf for you?"

I laughed, and then jogged up a little farther, so I was in front of everyone. I found it sort of fun. Every morning last year, we'd all enter the school together, and we'd always got to be stared at. I found it complimenting.

I tried to not be a flirt, but it's not like I really meant it. All summer, the only guys I saw were my family, Jake, and some of Jake's friends. I needed to be reminded on how loved I was.

I turned around, and saw the rest of the pack, they were each with their significant others. Rose and Emmett, Alice and Jasper, and mom and dad.

Well, here I had to call them Bella and Edward.

Dad was glaring at every guy who dared to fantasize in their mind about myself or mom.

I went to my locker, which happened to be two lockers left of Uncle Jazz's. In between ours, was some guy's locker. Who was possibly a football player? I could tell by all the football magnets he had on the outside.

Maybe me and mystery guy would become friends.

I pulled out my schedule and saw that my first class of the day with Chemistry.

I compared mine to uncle Jazz's. We didn't have any classes together.

So I walked there alone.

It was weird, walking into class. I knew some of the faces, but some of them were completely new to me.

Just like the guy I was paired up with. He sat next to me, but didn't seem to notice me. He had a tight, black sweatshirt on, and he was… filing his nails….

I laughed out loud. He should be fun to hang around with for the first trimester.

As I looked at the door, I saw it swing it open, and my father entered. He immediately caught my glare and smiled at me. He looked at the seating arrangement, and he sat directly in front of me. Yay, fun….

He was sitting next to a small, blonde girl. She was absolutely love struck by him

_Back away_, I said in my mind, wishing I was brave enough to say them out loud, _he's happily married. _

The teacher… Mr. Sparkle, was it? He started on today's lesson. No introductions?

Then I realized everyone here already knew everyone else. I was new last year, so I wasn't able to know everyone quite yet.

I decided, while the teacher droned on, to write a note to the nail-filing-guy.

_Hello, I'm Nessie. It's a pleasure to meet you. _

I shoved the note towards him, and he smiled, and then wrote a response.

_I'm Blake. It's nice to meet you too. ___

_So… Mr. _Sparkle, I almost laughed out loud as I wrote it down_, allows hoods to be up?_

He sat up quickly alarmed, and then pulled his hood down.

_No… thank you for saving my ass. _

The rest of the class, we passed notes. It was nice; I wasn't feeling the need to flirt with him. He was one of those guys I wished to be my friend.

A few times, dad looked back casually, sneaking peeks at Blake. He, no doubt, was listening into his mind, depicting it, finding some sort of flaw.

The rest of the day absolutely sucked. I had one class with Aunt Alice, and that was it. I wished I got to spend more time with her or maybe Aunt Rose.

I walked out of school, and took a seat on an outside table. Everyone else rushed past me to either get to their bus or their car.

Dad came and sat next to me, peeking over my shoulder to see what I was reading. It was just a History book that I had gotten today. History was my favorite subject.

I looked up at him, "Jake should be here soon to give me a ride home." I said then pecked him on the cheek as he walked over to mom and they sped away in his Volvo.

Emmett, Rose, Alice, and Jasper all rode in Emmett's big jeep home. I waved them good-bye, and then continued to look down at my book.

I had skimmed through the book and finally found the Women's Suffrage section. I read that as I waited for Jake.

He pulled up on his motorcycle, trying to look bad ass I suppose. There were still a few girls hanging around me.

I smiled over at him and placed my book in my book bag. As I headed over there, I heard footsteps behind me.

"Damn…" I heard, and then turned around to face whoever just said that. It was some dude who was dressed in baggy clothes, "If I had a refrigerator, your picture would be on it!"

I turned back around to head towards Jake, and then felt a firm slap across my butt. I turned around back to the rude guy, about to slap him in the face. But he was already too far away. I couldn't lose my cool in front of Jake.

Jake, on the other hand, wasn't afraid of losing his in front of me. He ran over to where that guy was, holding him up by his shirt collar, the way my dad did to him. Except Jake pinned him against the wall and started to yell at him.

What was he doing!?! Didn't I already to explain to him that I didn't want him to use violence on others because of me? It was morally wrong.

So, I decided to do something about it. I got on the bike, threw the helmet on the ground, and rode off.

I didn't look back, but I'm sure he was running after me… but then again… maybe not, he couldn't run full speed in front of everyone.

I went the wrong way. When I was supposed to take a right, I took a left; and vice versa. I needed to get myself lost. I just needed to find some peace.

I would forget about Jake. Forget about dad, mom, and everyone else. I couldn't find the strength to stop the bike, I didn't wanted to, and I wished I could ride away in to the sunset. So, I did what every half-vamp girl in hopes to escape the world would do. I pulled the brake to a stop and flung myself in to the ditch. I had got to admit. That hurt. But not as much as it would if I were human.

I found myself walking, although I probably should have just got back onto the bike. I realized that I was in La Push. Maybe I could go talk to Embry or Quil or Leah or something… anyone to talk to that wasn't trying to protect me.

It was too late… I saw a blue truck heading my way. Damn.

I started to feel bad. Jake must have been so worried… I probably ruined his bike too.

He pulled over next to me, and I sat down in the grass, surrendering.

He came over to me and sat down next to me, putting an arm around my shoulder. He didn't talk. I guess he was too worried about me to care about his bike.

"Nessie," he said with a sigh of relief. He then lifted me up and placed me in the passenger's side. As soon as he hopped on his side, I burst out with the overused line:

"Jake… I think we should see other people."

He remained looking forward. I couldn't read the expression on his face. He held the wheel tightly, "Why? Is that butt-slapping guy your latest crush?" he asked angrily.

"No…" I sighed, "I've just… never dated anyone else. I've never got a chance to find out if I'm missing anything. It's not permanent. But I think it'll help me grow up a little bit. Knowing I don't always have a boyfriend to protect me."

"Even…" he hissed, "Even if I'm not your boyfriend, I would protect you just as much. I love you based on how much you want it. If you want me us to be just friends, that's what we'll be."

He started to get choked up a little bit, and I could tell I was upsetting him.

"Jake…"

He put his hand up, "Then, when you're ready for me again, I'll be here for you. Although I can't promise I won't beat up any guys who are rude to you."

I rolled my eyes then slung my arms around his neck. "I love you Jacob Black. I just need some time off. You do too… Maybe you need a vacation."

He tensed as I said the last word. "I could never spend a day away from you, Nessie, and you know it."

"Let's go home, Jake." I whispered into his ear then buckled my seatbelt.


	10. Don't Drive Me

Chapter 9

When Jake parked the bike, I ran off into the house. I didn't care if anyone was watching; I was running full half-vamp speed.

First, I ran into the kitchen and grabbed the biggest knife I could find, fast. Then I ran up to the room, hiding the knife in my shirt. I wasn't sure if anyone could tell, they didn't seem concerned.

I ran up to my room (well, technically dad's old room) and threw the knife on the floor. Was I really going to do this? Was I seriously going to add more scars to my arms?

Yes, I was. I dove after the knife and cuddled it up against my chest. I pulled up my sleeves but before the blade touched my wrist, I heard a familiar little pixie voice.

"Nessie," she said, coming into the room, not knocking, "Don't do that. It's not good. You'll make everyone upset, besides, do you really want to inflict pain on yourself?"

I nodded and tears rolled down my eyes. Within a few seconds, my dad had entered the room also. He must have been reading Alice's thoughts. He took a more serious stand; he grabbed the knife away from me.

"Nessie!" he yelled, "How can you even think about this…?"

I could tell he wanted to scream louder, but didn't want to cause a huge scene.

"I-I-I," I stuttered fore I couldn't find a reason why, it just seemed like a thing I was supposed to do or something, "I'm sorry," I hung my head low, "I've got to get some rest. I've had a tiring day."

"So, I've heard," Dad smiled then picked me up in his arms, placing me down on the couch. What was up with me lately always ending up sleeping in my clothes?

That night, I dreamt about three men. One was clearly Jake. The other one… well, it sort of reminded me of my Chemistry partner Blake. And, the third one, I had never seen his face before. But he was gorgeous. He had shaggy blonde hair with green eyes, absolutely adorable. I asked him what his name was… and that's when the dream ended and I woke up.

I woke up to Jacob entering my room with a tray full of food.

I immediately sat up and combed through my hair, "Jake? What are you doing here?"

He placed the breakfast tray on my lap, "Well, I am your friend now, correct? Friends always bring each other breakfast. At least, they do in my world." He smiled, and I couldn't help but smiling back.

I ate the breakfast he gave me and then went to get changed. I didn't have time for a shower this morning, so I'd just have to put on some extra deodorant and perfume.

This time, I caked my own make up on, and made sure to wear long sleeves.

I checked my watch. It was 7:30, five minutes after first bell. Where was my family? They were _never_ late. Never!

By the time I finished up in the bathroom, grabbed my book bag, and put on my all-time favorite necklace, I had wasted another three minutes.

"Dad!" I called out, jogging down the stairs at a normal human speed, "Mom! We're late!"

But neither mom nor dad came up to me, it was Jake.

"You ready?" He asked with a huge smile on his face.

"Where's everyone else!?" I asked sort of ticked.

"They left a half an hour ago. I thought I'd let you'd finish up before I brought you."

"What!?" I yelled, angrier than I should have been, "Jake! I don't need you to drive me to and from school anymore! Ugh!"

I grabbed his hand and ran outside, well, at least he had the truck with him. I decided to drive. I didn't care what Jake said, I was driving. I didn't have my license yet, but I didn't need Jake driving me anywhere.

When we reached the school, I jumped out. I saw Jake blowing me a kiss out of the window.

I had forgotten to what it had been like before Jake and I started dating. He was always more of a brother or a father, so I couldn't really be mad at him for showing a little affection.

Heaving a deep sigh, I blew one back at him. He smiled then drove off. Though, inside, he might have been dying… he must have known something that I didn't.

The lady at the front desk in the office wasn't very glad to give me a pass to class. She was irritated and now I wouldn't be able to show up late, because of her hateful glare.

I walked fast down to my first class, chemistry. Well, at least I could pass notes with Blake. That could be interesting.

As I opened the door, a pair of gold eyes flashed to me in the darkness. Everyone was staring at me, and not at the screen which was showing some sort of science movie.

He looked sort of angry, but I owed him no apologies. This was all Jake's fault.

I gave my note to Mr. Sparkle, and he was just about as happy as the lady at the front desk.

There was a note on my tabletop when I sat down.

_Why were you late?_ It read.

Blake looked over at me, grinning, then back at the movie.

_Oh, just woke up late_. I admitted.

_Then why was the rest of your family here on time?_ He asked

_Because they're buttheads and they think it's funny to let their baby sister be late._

I knew that was a lie. They probably thought Jake would be responsible enough to get me up in time. All the accusations go to Jake.

He didn't write back, he just looked over at me and gave me a firm nod.

I didn't watch the video. It was boring, and took up the whole class. I took out my journal and started doodling. I thought about drawing something, maybe a landscape. I thought about drawing the hills of Switzerland, or a beach on the coast. Maybe I could even draw just flat plains with nothing but a couple of birds inhabiting it. But in the end, it just turned out to be a portrait of a hotel room. Something about the way everything was organized made me relax.

When the teacher dismissed class, I tried to dash out of the room quickly, in hopes of dad not catching up. But, he did. He grabbed my shoulder and turned me around to face him.

"Renesme," he sighed, "Why were you late?"

"Jake woke me up late! It's not my fault!" I added a grunt then walked away. I wasn't in the mood to talk to my father. Why did he care if I was late anyways?

I got the books out of my locker for my next class, and then slammed my locker shut. Not hard enough to make it fall off its hinges, but still firmly.

When I shut it, a blonde head appeared next to me, the guy with the football stickers. He had gorgeous blonde hair that was shaggy, class football style. And then his green, familiar eyes were something else. I used to think I was attracted to brown eyes, but these were beautiful. I would think him to be a vampire if I couldn't smell his blood.

"Is everything okay?"

He was perfect! He was so sensitive and nice and our children would be beautiful… my mind started trailing off.

He gave me a weird look, and then started to walk away. I pulled his sleeve back to me, "No! I mean, sorry… I was just… preoccupied for a second," I explained. He stopped and headed back to where he was before.

"Have you got a lot on your mind?" He wondered aloud.

"Sort of." He was sooooo cute! How could people stand to be around him without attacking him to the ground?

"What--," he looked down out of his watch, "I'm sorry! I've got to get to biology, we can talk after class." He scurried down the hallway and into a classroom, not without looking once more at me. I leaned against my locker and sighed.

"He is pretty cute," I heard a pixie voice beside me. I stood up quickly and looked over at Aunt Alice who was standing in front of the football guy's locker.

Jasper looked up from beside her, a look of pain across his face. She just giggled and danced her way down the opposite way of the hallway. Jasper held her books and followed her, the same blank expression.

My next class, health, was boring as hell. It felt like the whole thing was directed around just saying "No". Didn't they get it? If they cram this shit into our mind, we're just going to want to rebel.

So, anyways, I met up with mystery man after class and we walked down the hallway a little. We avoided going to class, and continued talking. I figured out that his name was Presley (Pres for short) and that he was some high rank football player. Just like I had guessed. He also was very focused on his grades so he could stay in football. He had three older sisters whose names were Paulette, Penny, and Paige. His parents had a thing with naming their kids names that start with P.

We stopped and he turned to face me, "Do you want to go out on a date sometime?"

I brightened up. This was going to be perfect! He could be my first real boyfriend. Jake didn't count since he probably would have killed me if he didn't imprint on me first.

Then again, it was just one date.

I nodded, and then continued to walk down the hallway, "Yes! How about tomorrow night?"

He smiled then wrote his number on the palm of my hand. "Call me on directions to your house, okay?" Then he walked away. I seriously was thinking about jumping on him and kissing him. How could you not love him? He was perfect.

When he entered the class, I had the hallways to myself and I twirled around, screaming a little bit. I danced to the beat of some happy song I had heard on this radio this morning.

Then I sighed. My next class (which I was twenty minutes late for) was with Alice. And information that Alice knew was passed onto dad.

Oh, who cares!? I threw my papers in the air and screamed a little more.

At lunch time, I made sure to avoid my dad or anyone else who might be a little ticked at me for accepting the football boy's date. Wait, what did he say his name was?

I saw my chem. partner, Blake, sitting all by him self. So I walked over there, no one should ever have to sit alone.

He looked up at me with a little smile, "Hi," and then down back at his salad.

"May I sit here?" I questioned, "Or are these spots taken?"  
He sat up startled and then gestured to the spot next to him, "S-s-s-sure," he stuttered, almost as if he were in awe of my presence

We talked a ton the whole time. We talked about our family life (Leaving out the whole "life with vampires" theme) and I learned a lot of new things from him. He was really nice.

After school, I went to go catch up with Aunt Rose; she was walking out to the jeep.

"The dog's on his way sweetie," she said while getting in, and then kissed the top of my head.

Jake? Hadn't I told him that I didn't want him dropping me off or picking me up? I groaned then headed back to the same spot yesterday. It wasn't long before his blue truck showed up alongside the sidewalk.

I walked over to him, giving him the angry glare, but then heard my name called from a distance.

I turned toward the direction and it was the football boy. The football team was heading out to the fields and he stopped mid-run to wave. I giggled then waved back. He kept staring at me, in a cute way, as if he were love struck. Then one of his teammates threw the football at his head, and he finally got his head out of the clouds. I giggled a little and gave him one last wave before hopping into the truck.

"So, who's Mr. Hotty with the body over there?" Jacob asked as he drove away.

"Jake!" I tried not to giggle, but he was acting silly, "His name is—well, actually, I forgot his name, I was too busy staring at his—"

"Carry on," he interrupted with a snarl.

"Oh, ummm, and he's taking me on a date tomorrow night," I added thoughtfully.

Jake tensed up; he was shaking, "Jake! Get out of the car!"

He looked over at me, "No, I'm fine. It's just a little hard for me to imagine you on a date with…. Well, anyone," he stated firmly. Then he started shaking again.

I could tell when he was going to lose control, and that would be right about now. I reached my foot over and slammed on the breaks. Then I opened my door and jumped out, "Jake! Go home! I can walk."

He didn't like the sound of that, he continued to stare at me, "Get in the truck!" he yelled. He softened himself. "I'm sorry; I'm fine, just get back in the truck."

I got back in, and the rest of the ride was silent, I didn't want to anger Jake any further.


	11. Don't Sit In My Bathtub

I danced into the house, much like Alice did every day. When I came in, my mother and father were standing near the door.

"Mwah!" I said as I gave4 both of them an over exaggerated kiss on the cheek.

Alice came in and gave me a hug, "Congrats! I saw it coming, but I figured I'd let it surprise you!" She giggled.

"What are you being so secretive about?" My dad interrupted our girly squealing, "I could tell you were trying to distract me by counting to a million in your head," my father questioned Alice, looking very serious.

"Well," I started, and then turned around gracefully to face a wall, "Today I got asked on a date by a guy." I turned back around, eager to see their reactions.

Mom was pleased, happy to know that I was happy. Dad was a bit angry. He didn't want me seeing guys any more than Jake did.

"Ha!" Emmett remarked, walking into the room, "You're taking after your father. You both seem to find _humans_ attractive."

"What's his name, age, and class schedule?" My dad asked, almost impolitely.

"He's sixteen, mentally a year younger than I. I don't know his class schedule, and I sort of forgot his name," I said, sighing, remembering his green eyes and casual voice.

The family gave me a weird look.

"He's a football player. He's really smart, and really nice. You guys have nothing to be worried about, okay? Now, if you excuse me, I'm going to go take a shower, finish my homework and then head off to the cottage to make some dinner and then fall asleep."

I danced my way up the stairs, opened the door to the bathroom, and found Jake sitting there, in the bathtub, fully clothed.

I immediately took to his side, leaning over the bathtub on my knees, "Jacob," I traced his face, "Are you okay?"

He pulled me in there with him, and we sat side to side. I struggled a little, but decided to hear him out.

He sighed and then began, "What does this football guy have that I don't?" he asked, angry rising in his voice.

"Jake, he doesn't have anything you don't have. Didn't we already discuss this? I want to see other guys, see if I'm missing anything out there."

"It's because his hair's all shaggy, right? Well, I could solve that. I could rip all those pretty hairs out of his—" His own anger cut him off.

I giggled, "No, Jake," then I got more serious, "No violence, okay? Presley's a nice guy, and he'll take care of me on our date."

It hit me that I said his name. Presley! Ah ha! Of course, and he wanted me to call him Pres for short.

"Fine," he muttered, stepping out of the tub, "But don't think I won't be watching. Because I will. I'll wait for him to screw up. He's not perfect, you know." He tensed up again. Before I could correct him that he was not, at no circumstances going to follow us, he left the room.

I was planning on taking a shower, but I decided against it, and just took a bath. I lit floating candles on the water, and turned the radio onto a classic, no commercial, radio station and listened to many different beautiful instruments.

After that, I did my history homework downstairs in the kitchen. Like I said before, history was my favorite subject, so I didn't need anyone's help.

Then I gave everyone a kiss and a hug and ran out the backdoor to the cottage. I hadn't been there in a while. It would be nice to sleep in my own bed for once.

I made myself a salad. More like lettuce in a bowl, lettuce was my favorite vegetable.

My parents came in, and had one last little talk about me and "the boy" and I listened to what they had to say. They were basically giving me tips on how to act on a date. Apparently the kind of dates Jake and I had were nothing like the ones I would soon have.

I yawned and then mom carried me to bed. She sung to me a little, which made me feel like a child, but I wasn't totally denying the fact that she was an awesome singer.

**Sorry, this was sort of a boring chapter. But I got to bore you up a bit before you get to read the date scene. **


	12. Don't Hop Fences When Wearing A Dress

Chapter 11

Presley came to pick me up the next night at six thirty. He told my "parents" (Carlisle and Esme) that he would be taking me to movie and then dinner. Hadn't mom and dad told me that his type of dates would be different than Jake's? Jake, most of the time, took me to see a movie and dinner too.

He took me by the hand, and let me to his black mustang convertible. It was gorgeous! He had the top rolled up, because it looked like it might start raining any second. He helped me into the car, like the gentleman he was, and then got into his side.

Before he put his key in the ignition, he glanced over at me.

"I didn't know you wore glasses," I said, taking them off his face and putting them onto mine, "Wow! You must be blind, these things are giving me a head ache," I giggled then put them back on him. He laughed and adjusted them.

"I don't like to wear them at school because I'm afraid the coach will kick me off the team. He doesn't want a quarterback with a hard time seeing."

I nodded, and he started to pull out of the driveway. While we made our way to the road, I saw Jake behind a tree; he was staring at the car, staring at us. I rolled my eyes and then leaned over to kiss Presley on the cheek. I didn't care if it made Jake jealous, he deserved it.

Well, we went to dinner. It was at some French restaurant and I had a hard time understanding what in the heck the menu said. Presley came to sit down on my side of the booth, and he helped read them off in English for me. He took two languages right now in high school, French and Spanish.

I ended up with some sort of vegetable soup, which was okay-tasting, but I would rather had chicken alfredo minus the chicken at Olive Garden.

He ordered some sort of steak, with snails off to the side. It was repulsive, but then again, I thought the same whenever others ate meat around me.

We talked a little about why I was a vegetarian, and a lot about what we wanted to be when we "grow up." Of course, Pres wanted to be some sort of college professor, perfect job for a perfect guy like him. I asked him why he didn't consider football as a future occupation. He said that it was fun, but he didn't think he was near good enough to make it professionally. I casually disagreed.

"If you're as terrible as you say you are, then why are you the quarterback? I asked, trying to prove that I was right.

He sighed, adding a cute laugh, "Because the rest of them are worse than I, you'll seriously have to come see a game some time. You'll think twice about cheering for our sucky team.

"I'd love to, I could be your good luck charm," I said slyly, and then leaned over the table to give him a quick kiss.

"You could be," he said, in awe.

I smiled, thinking how cute he was while he was in awe of me, and then quickly finished my soup. He had already ate on his food, and had been waiting on me.

He paid the bill, not without a little argument of me saying that I should pay half, but he won.

We walked out to the car, and sat on the hood, "What movie are we going to see?" I asked him, and he took my hands in his.

"I was thinking," he glared away ever so cutely, "Of something else."

I grinned, hoping he wasn't thinking what I thought he was thinking. I wasn't ready to have sex with any guy yet.

"I do some volunteer work at the fair every summer, it starts next week, but it's already set up, so I was thinking…" he trailed off, "Maybe I'll sneak you in, and we can ride some rides.

I immediately lit up, and then took him by his hands, "Let's go!" I squealed and we got in his car. He started driving pretty fast, he was eager to get there.

He parked right next to a fence, and started to climb it. I looked up at him, "Isn't there a gate we can go through?" I asked, giggling as he climbed over the top and got his foot stuck in the wire.

"Yeah, but this is a whole lot more fun." He replied, trying to pull his foot out.

"Wait! I'll help!" I started climbing up and over, glad no one was around, otherwise they would have surely seen my underwear under my short dress.

"Did you just climb up here in high heels?" He questioned incredulously.

I nodded, and then continued to pull on his foot. Finally, I got it lose, and he went tumbling to the ground.

"Pres!" I yelled, jumping off the fence, and crouching down by his side.

"I'm fine, I'm fine," he assured me, as he sat up, "Where are my glasses though?"

I reached across him, forgetting that I was wearing such a low-cute dress, and grabbed his glasses. "Uh-oh!" I yelled, "They're broken!"

He didn't seem worried, he just laughed, "It's all right, I have, like, three pairs at home."

He sat up, and I sat next to him on the dirt. He put his arm around my shoulder, and turned to face me. His lips met mine, and that's when I knew we might get carried away. He pushed my lips open, and I didn't reject, just enjoyed the few moments of pure bliss. He pulled me onto his lap, and traced my curves with his soft hands.

So what? I made out with him on the first date; we could have done so much worse.

He pulled away too soon, leaving me wanting more, "Come on," he muttered, "Let's go on the ferris wheel," and then he smiled, making my knees go weak.

As we were walking to it, I heard the all too familiar howl of a wolf in the distance.

Chapter 11: Jake's POV

I watched them as they pulled out of the driveway; she kissed him on the cheek. I was thinking about how much I wanted to strangle him then throw him off a cliff, when they got to the road. I followed them, staying hidden behind the trees. I kept up with the pace of the car, and they didn't seem to be doing anything important just a little bit of talk. I wished I could hear the conversation going on, though.

They pulled into a restaurant; it had some sort of French name. Nessie never was really in to French food. She wouldn't be able to have her alfredo here.

I walked through the back entrance, only for staff, and sat at a booth across the room from where they were sitting, I was too far away for Nessie to notice me, but thanks to my super wolf ears, I could hear their conversation.

She was having a hard time ordering, since she didn't know any French, so he went to take a seat beside her.

I could have killed him, I wanted to badly. Their shoulders were touching, which was too close. He needed to die.

She finally ordered a soup and he ordered some rare steak type thing. This exited me. Nessie hated it when people ate red meat in front of her. When their food arrived, she was absolutely turned off by his groveling over the meat.

They finished, and he paid for the meal. This, so far, was the only thing that was sort of okay about him.

Then they headed outside and talked a little on the hood of his car.

We walked out to the car, and sat on the hood, "What movie are we going to see?" She asked in a honey sweet voice that I loved. He put her hands in his. This made a growl almost escape my lips.

"I was thinking," he looked away, "Of something else."

That's when I almost lost it, and gave up that I was hiding in the bushes. If he was talking about them having sex, he would be dead soon. I was not lying. I hated it when he touched her. And just to think, of him… inside of…

I shied away from the thoughts, not wanting to phase and give away my hiding spot.

He then explained that he meant the fair grounds. Oh, well, that sounded all right. It was a hell of a lot better than having sex.

They got in his car and drove away quickly. Tons faster than the speeding limit. If he crashed into something, his ass was mine. No one should be allowed to speed unless they were indestructible.

When they parked their car, he started to climb over the fence, ever so "smoothly". A laugh almost escaped my lips as he got his foot stuck in it.

Nessie started climbing up after him, and I was glad no one else was around other than me. Her underwear was showing, and I tried to glance away, but I didn't. I was still allowed to have my little moments, right?

He fell, which made me silently laugh. He was so awkward. How could this guy be a football player? I watched as she jumped down next to him.

Her mouth made an O, which took me back into reality. What was wrong? If he hurt he, he was dead—

"Uh-oh!" she hollered, "They're broken!"

I sighed quietly. Leave it to Nessie to over react like that over silly broken glasses.

Then he reassured her that it was no big deal, which calmed her. She sat in the dirt next to him. How classy.

He put an arm around him. I almost lost control. Why was she just letting him touch her? Didn't she know he was a complete douche bag?

The next thing I know, they start to kiss. I looked away, hoping to not phase. But it was hard, I could hear them make noises as he slid his… tongue down my Nessie's throat.

It got worse, he pulled her onto his lap. If he dare touch her, I would have to charge through the fence in an instant and save her. And of course, he did. He started putting his hands in places they didn't belong. I growled, assuming they couldn't hear me, and then ran the opposite way, trying to remove my pants and tie them to my ankle, as soon as I succeeded, I phased.

I howled, hoping to scare the jock. If I ever saw his face again, I don't think I'd be able to not kill him. He was wanted in my mind. I wanted him dead. But, the other part of me didn't want him dead. It would upset my beautiful Renesmee.


	13. Don't Insult My Boyfriend

Chapter 12

For the next month, Presley and I went on two dates a week. Once on Wednesday's (the only night teacher's wouldn't give homework) and Saturday's. It was usually dinner, and sometimes a movie. It got a little repetitive, but I didn't mind it.

Every day after school, I'd stay and watch the football practice. It was an hour and a half, and I got to see my new boyfriend play. He was such a little show-off, but in a cute way.

Then we would sit in his car and make out for about ten minutes, and then he'd drive me home. It was repetitive, just like the dates, but it felt nice to always being on schedule for once.

It was now Thursday, October 8th, and again I was sitting on the bleachers watching the crappy football team try to improve. No one else stayed to watch practice, so I never had anyone to talk to. I had a feeling today would be a little different. Across the field, I saw a familiar bike parked and a familiar Jacob getting off of it.

He came over and sat by me, I scooted over a little, "So, you fixed the bike up?" I asked, keeping my eyes on my guy who was glancing suspiciously over to us.

"Yeah, it was pretty beat up from when you crashed it," he said back to me. Not attempting to scoot any closer.

"I'm sorry," I apologized; looking down at my feet, then up at him, "How much?" I reached into my pocket, to grab my wallet; I didn't have a lot of cash on me. Maybe I could write a check, though.

He just laughed and put his hand up, "No, thank you, it cost barely anything, just had to put a lot of muscle into it," he laughed a little more.

"Jake," I said waving the check book in front of him, "Everything has got a price, how much?"

The grin on his face faded, "I don't want your money, Nessie, thank you."

I rolled my eyes and put my wallet back into my pocket.

"Do you want to come down by the beach tomorrow? There's going to be a massive party. The whole pack will be there this time, I promise."

"Sure, do you think Pres can come?" I looked up at him; he obviously didn't like that idea.

"Oh, come on, Ness, you don't need to drag him there," he put his arm around my shoulder casually.

I shrugged it off, "No, if I go, I want Presley to come. He can come meet your friends. Maybe you two can get to know each other better."

He grunted, "Why would I want to get to know him?"

I stood up, insulted, "Because he's a nice guy! Give him a damn chance, Jake! Stop being so judgmental, he's never judged you once!"

"How would you know?" he stood up next to me, towering over me. I stood up on the bench so I could appear taller than him.

We stared each other down, not sure on what to say.

"Renesmee," I heard Presley's voice call, he was nearby. I looked around and saw him running up the bleachers, "Is he bothering you?"

"No," I sighed, "Actually, he was just here to invite us down to a party tomorrow night, does that sound like fun? Cause, I think we should go. There will be a bonfire, we can go for a walk down the beach," I took his hands in mine; "It'll be so romantic."

"Yeah," he said, looking up at Jake, confused, "We can go. We can head over there after practice tomorrow."

"All right," I giggled, "Bye Jacob, we will see you tomorrow."

He stormed off, cursing under his breath.

"What's his problem?" Presley turned to ask me.

I shrugged, though I obviously knew what was wrong. I gave Pres a quick peck on the cheek and rubbed my fist through his hair, "Good luck," I wished him.

He smiled, "It's only practice."

"Well, then I guess I'll have to wait to kiss you until a game, then, huh?" I asked, teasing.

The coach yelled at him for being absent, and he ran down, muttering a quick, "Bye."

We arrived at Jacob's house in La Push. He said he'd give us a ride to the beach, and I figured; the more time they spent together, the more they'd get along.

I got out of his car and went to go knock on the door. Of course, being Jake, he opened it the second I was about to pound my fist against it. Instead of fist hitting the door, it went forward, throwing me off balance. Jake caught me in his arms and held me, though he should have just pushed me away.

He sighed, "Still got a little of your mother in you."

I glared at him, and pushed him away. Didn't he realize Presley was sitting in the car in the driveway? Sometimes he made me so mad.

We three got into his blue truck, I had Presley sit in the passenger's seat, and I sat in the back. Maybe this would give them an opportunity to talk.

"So, Jake," I leaned against the middle of the two seats in front, "Presley likes cars too. He has a cool one himself." I know I sounded absolutely dreadful, trying to force conversation.

He gave a little laugh, "Yeah, that sissy car parked in my driveway."

I turned around to face Presley, luckily he knew to keep quiet would be best. If he challenged Jake, no doubt he'd get hurt.

We got out of the car, Presley helping me out, of course. Then he put his left arm around my shoulders, as if to show territory.

We walked, but in total silence. We almost reached the beach, when Presley looked over to me, "Excuse me one moment," he removed his arm and gently placed it on my arm, "I have to use the bathroom real quick."

"Okay," I said, a little louder than a whisper.

I looked down upon the trail, it looked familiar. The little clearing… this is the spot where I had got beaten up. Tears swelled in my eyes, I collapsed on my knees; the scene was too much to bear.

Jake picked me up of the ground, and wrapped his arms around me. He recognized where we were too. When he hugged me, it was all too brotherly. The way it should be. But I couldn't help but want to lift up my head so he could kiss my tears away. That was taking to it far.

I loved Presley. I thought. Was love something you had to question? Or did you just know?

All too soon, he released his hold on me. I wanted to hug him more, but then I too heard the footsteps not too far away in the woods. I didn't want Presley to question anything. He was too nice and loyal to me to deserve that feeling.

He entered into the clearing, seeing my tears, and then running to me.

"What's wrong?" he asked, while glancing between me and Jake's faces.

"I just get a little emotional in this spot. Just memories," I lied. Well, it wasn't exactly a lie. But I assumed he thought that I meant good memories.

"Okay," and then he kissed the tears off my cheeks, just like I wished Jake would have. He placed his arm back in it's usual place and Jake led us to the beach party.

When people usually thought of beach parties, they would think of girls in bikinis, lots of alcohol, and people having sex all around.

These parties were just bonfires. There was tons of alcohol, but only some people drank. And it was way too cold for sex or bikinis.

The whole gang was sitting around the bonfire, talking loudly and goofing off. When they saw us, they all started waving. Well except Sam and Leah. They weren't always in the happiest moods.

When we approached them, I decided to do introductions, "Presley this is Seth, Leah, Quil, Paul, Sam, Emily, Claire, Embry, and Jared. And, you guys, this is my boyfriend, Presley," I leaned against him and smiled at the crowd. Most of their smiles turned into frowns, except Seth's. He was always unusually happy.

I wished they would be more welcome to him. I knew they were acting like this because they hated anyone who betrayed any member of their pack. They could never hate me, but they sure as hell were giving evil eyes to Pres.

We three sat down on a log that wasn't being used. It was originally planned for me to sit in the middle, but I made Pres scoot over so he and Jake would have to sit near one anther. It was just another stupid scene to get them to bond. Which we all knew wasn't going to happen.

When I thought no one was looking, I tucked my necklace into my sweater.

I gasped, causing all eyes to be on me, "I lost my necklace! I just had it in the truck, I must have dropped it on the way…"

Presley stood up, "Let's go find it."

I stood up and pushed his shoulders down, "No, you stay here, I have an idea where it might be. Just…" I pushed Jake's and Presley's shoulders closer to one another, "Just bond."

I ran into the woods at a normal pace, and when I was out of sight, I started laughing uncontrollably. I didn't know what or why it was funny, but it was.

So, I 'looked' around for my necklace for a few minutes, and then decided to 'find' it. I took the necklace out of my sweater, and started jogging out of the woods.

When I returned, I saw the last thing I would ever want to see. Jake was on top of Presley, strangling him, yelling in his face. What the hell!?!?

**:O CLIFF HANGER!!! Sorry guys, but just had to :D **

**Please review; it helps motivate me so I can write faster!**

**Because without you guys; I don't have any reason to go on with the story.**


	14. Don't Upset Jake

The guys weren't helping the situation in the least. If anything, they were aging it on by cheering for Jacob. The only one who was trying to help was Sam. Sam was a serious guy, not that fun to be around, but at least he knew when something was right and when something was wrong. Jacob attacking Presley was wrong.

After the shock took in, I started helping Sam pull Jake off. We finally succeeded; due to the fact Jake was lightening up on his grip of Pres. He liked the idea of hurting him. But he didn't actually want to bring any harm on him. I knew Jake well enough to know.

The look on Presley's face when we pulled Jake off was pure terror. He was petrified.

He grabbed my forearm, as if an instant reaction. I was about to ask him what happened, but that might just anger Jacob further.

I saw Quil and Claire exchange glances, and they came over to me.

"Nessie, we can drive you and the boy home, come on," Quil whispered, tugging at my other arm. I grabbed Presley's hand and started fast walking, that's what Claire and Quil were doing.

"You'll have to drive us to Jake's house, Presley's car is there."

We head into the forest, up the path, all four of us. There wasn't any conversation, for obvious reasons. Quil and I sat in the front of his truck while Pres and Claire sat in the back. It was an odd arrangement, but I didn't question it at all.

I basically carried Pres into his car, he wouldn't move. He wasn't hurt too bad, just shocked.

He let me drive, handing me the keys to start his car. I turned on the radio, to a light rock station, it helped calm me.

I bobbed my head, barely but enough to ease myself further. I tried to forget that Jake almost killed Pres. I ignored the fact that Pres was feeling pain this very second. He didn't deserve that. The next time I would see Jake, he would be dead.

Just as I was about to dig my nails more into the steering wheel, when I realized we were parked in front of his house. This way Pres wouldn't need to drive him home if I drove to my place instead.

He got out of the car, which surprised me, and came over to my side of the car. I unbuckled myself and climbed out.

"Do you have a way of getting home?" He asked. He shoved his hands in his pants pockets and stared at the ground.

I hadn't thought about that. "Yeah, I'll call one of my siblings to come pick me up."

I grabbed my phone out of my pocket. It was nothing special, just a square flip phone that didn't do much. I dialed in the house number.

"Renesmee, hello," I heard my aunt's voice on the other side of the line. Of course, she would know it was me.

"Can you have some one come pick me up? I'm over at Pres's house, and I need a ride home."

Technically, I could run home, but that would raise suspicions with Presley.

"Yeah, Edward's on his way."

I sighed. Of course, dad would be the one to pick me up.

"Thanks Alice," I mumbled.

He continued to stare at the ground, so I followed his gaze. Nothing was there but dirt and rocks. Before I could look up again, a set of arms were wrapped around me, and I felt a ton better.

"Pres…" I started.

"Shhh…" He grabbed onto my shoulders and pulled away to look me in the eye "Is that how he was when you two were dating?"

I sighed and gave muffled laugh, "No, he never hurt me… physically." I stared into his green eyes… something was different.

I gasped, "Your glasses, Pres, where did they go?"

His hands were off me and on his face within a second, a worried look on his face.

"Pres! I am _so_ sorry; I can buy you a new pair."

A crooked smile spread across his face, "No, it's fine. I have extra pairs," he laughed, placing his forehead against mine and wrapping me in his arms again.

He was so soft and warm, not like any vampire I have hugged previously. Although, Jake was always warmer. Not that I'd ever allow him to ever touch me again. He hurt my Presley.

A pair of lights pulled in to Pres's short driveway, and I unlocked myself from him. When the Volvo was parked, I waved Presley good bye and hopped in. I sighed heavily when I saw the way the lights reflected off his green eyes.

Dad didn't speak until we pulled into our own driveway.

I looked over at my father; he was clutching the wheel, just like I had. Sometimes dad and I were just too much alike.

I climbed out of the car, and dad did the same. We simultaneously slammed the car doors too.

He walked over to my side of the car. I glimpsed at his golden eyes, he was the best guy in my life. He tucked my hair behind my ears.

"You really should put your hair up," he laughed, "Your hair is so curly it's sometimes a mess," he stated, wearing a crooked smile.

"Oh!" I started grabbing at my hair, patting it down, doing whatever I could to make it better.

"No," he leaned in and kissed my forehead, "You look just fine, you're beautiful."

I blushed, he was too nice.

He put his arm around me and we walked into the house. I was surprised he didn't ask how the date went. He probably already saw it all in Presley's mind.

I ran up to my bedroom.... or dad's to be exact. I had a sudden want. I wanted... no, I needed to try on my dress I had bought for prom this year. I had put it in his closet, so I would be able to have easy access to it, in cases such as this.

I threw it on; it was big, long and puffy. It was a deep purple, a very good tone against my pale skin. Though, I wasn't sure if it went well with my crimson hair.

Whenever I wore this dress, I felt all powerful, I could conquer the world. I looked in the mirror, admiring myself, I loved it. For a moment I forgot all my problems with Presley and Jacob. It was wonderful.

To add affect, I put on some black tights underneath and black dressy flats, I didn't need to appear any taller with heels. Then, for my favorite part, I added some dark purple gloves, almost up to my elbow.

I giggled girly while lifting up my hair and dancing around.

Twirling around, I heard some slight bangs against the walls made of glass. I looked down to see Jake. Of course, throwing rocks at my window.

I groaned. Stupid Jake. I didn't want to talk to him, I wouldn't. I backed away from the window, first giving him the middle finger.

As I turned away, another rock hit the glass. I gave in. I slid the window open and leapt down next to him. It probably wasn't good for the dress, but I could just clean it out.

"Jake," I crossed my arms, "Explain yourself."

He looked down at his feet, "He was staring at you…" he trailed off, looking ashamed.

I pushed him, hard enough to throw him off balance a little. He kept his feet firm, "I'm not sorry for what I did."

"Jake! He has every right to stare at me! I'm his girlfriend!"

He growled, "It's not right," he cried out, "You're too good for him!"

My face hardened, "You're going to say that about any guy I date! You jerk!"

He tried to hide a face of pain, "No one's good enough for you Nessie…" he whispered, getting closer to me. I would have thought to step away, but I was too focused on him.

As if Mother Nature knew what was happening, the awkward silence brought on pouring rain and a clap of thunder.

"Not even I," Jake finally managed to mutter a sentence.

The puffs in my dress were wet down, and now it all clung to me.

I wasn't sure, since the rain was pouring down, but I was sure Jake was crying. Sobbing actually, silently, not showing pain. He fell to his knees and hid his face.

To see him is so much pain… I couldn't bare it; I fell right beside him, putting an arm around his back as he cried into the ground. I didn't know how long we were there, crying, but it felt like hours.

It was amazing to see how vulnerable I was with Jakey.

I finally stood up when the rain stopped; his gaze followed me, "Bye Jake," I said quickly then disappeared into the woods. I had the intention of heading home, but some sort of place that sold alcohol sounded more appealing.


	15. Author's Note

**Hello there! Just thought I'd add a little Author's note to tell you how much I appreciate you all! Up next, there is a chapter that I'm sure you'll find interesting. But right here, right now, I was wondering if you would read a poem I wrote. If not interested, just skip over this, don't worry about reading it, and carry on with the book. **

**But, if you want to, scroll down and read a love/ tragedy poem that I wrote one day while I was bored.**

**Please and thank you!!**

_**It's a rare, sad story  
With a few sunny skies  
It contains romantic romance  
But in the end... some one's got to die**_

He always had his nose in the books  
So he never saw her glancing looks  
The bus would come each & every day  
To take them to school, to take them away

It's a new, profound story  
With too many good-byes  
It contains dramatic drama  
But in the end... some one's got to die

She was beaten too much, never quite understood  
That's why she hung 'round down in the hood  
He thought her to be stuck up  
He'd never know she had it so rough

It's a hard, tough story  
About two people willing to try  
It contains ironic irony  
But in the end... some one's got to die

When they were 15, they began working at a restaurant  
It paid minimum wage, a job nobody wants  
She was a waitress and he washed the dishes  
It was now or never, they would soon get their wishes

It's a lovey dovey story  
It'll leave you asking why  
It contains humorous humor  
But in the end... some one's got to die

One day after work, he drops a plate  
She picks it up, their eyes meet, as if it was fate  
Right there, right then, they share their first kiss  
And to think, all was because a dropped dish

It's a happy, lucky story  
Between a girl and a guy  
It contains fatalic fate  
But in the end... some one's got to die

One lonely night, her parents took it too far  
She called him up, and he got in his car  
He watched her cry, with fatal blows to the head  
Her pulse stopped quick, and she was dead

It's a deep, depressing story  
It'll make a person cry  
It contains the death of innocents  
But in the end... she was meant to die


	16. Don't Drink and Have Sex

I didn't run long, Jacob was following me from a safe distance, so I didn't want to tire him too much…. Though he was a werewolf….

Finally, I smelt the sweet scent of liquor, and right before my eyes I appeared in front of a bar that had been buried deep inside the woods. This would work; all I needed to do was con a few guys into buying me drinks, and my worries would be gone in a snap.

Jake appeared in front of me, giving me a disappointed look, "Nessie, no, you are not taking another step closer to—"

I cut him off with my fist into his skull, I knew it wouldn't hurt much, but he caressed it while I walked toward the small brick bar.

He grabbed my waist from behind me. Usually, I would have smacked away his hands, but he had such a look of pain spread across his face.

"Nessie," he whispered, closing his eyes, as if it would make it easier, "I love you."

He opened his eyes and we both smiled in sync. He lifted me into his arms and spun me around. I screamed girly-like, "Put me down," I ordered quietly.

"Jake," I put my forehead next to his, to get a better look at his brown eyes.

"I," I chocked, unable to finish. I gave myself a few seconds to recover, "Love," I chocked out again, trying to say the last word. It would be so easy just to say 'you' and everything would be better with Jake, everything.

"Presley."

He ran away, he ran into the woods, upset. Due to me, he would have a horrible night. I knew it; I should have said 'you'. Not 'Presley'.

All the more reason to drink; to forget.

When I got inside, I sat in between two guys. They were young, in their late 20's, if you considered that young. All that mattered is if they were young enough to take interest in me. Which, they did. The guy to my left automatically ordered me a drink, and the guy on the right ordered me one too, to try to win me over, of course.

I soon learned their names were Carson and Peyton. They were brothers, and loved spending their night drinking it up at this bar. This bar had really, really good stuff, I couldn't remember any of the names of drinks, they were so exotic.

Before I knew it, Peyton took my hand and led me into the ladies room. There was no one in there, since it was probably 3 am and all who were there were men.

This wasn't right, he held me too tight, it frightened me. If I were to defend myself, I was fully armed. Although, I wasn't sure if I wanted to hurt him. He hadn't done anything; yet. He lifted me up and placed me on the counter.

"I want to give you this," he tied some sort of necklace around my neck. He obviously must have been drunk too; giving some girl he had just met some sort of present. I thanked him though, with a hug.

He smiled, he had such a nice smile. I touched my hands to his face, giggling as I pinched his cheeks.

Without permission, he started to remove my shoes and tights. I wasn't paying too much attention, I was too busy counting the number of tiles on the floor.

After that, he kissed the top of my head, smelling my hair. I giggled, he must have liked my shampoo.

Since my dress was strapless, he unzipped it and pulled it down to my waist, revealing my bra. Then, ever so slyly, he pulled it all the way off, leaving me sitting there in my underwear. I giggled even more, he was sooo silly…..

The second his pressed his warm lips against mine, was the second I realized this was wrong.

Before I could push him away, the bathroom door opened, and I hid myself behind my dress, suddenly embarrassed. Peyton was thrown across the room, into a wall, and I felt a blob of material hit me. It was a coat. It was my father's coat.

"Put it on," he growled, and then went back over to Peyton. I did as he ordered and ran over to Peyton, protecting him from my father's fist.

"Daddddd….." I slurred, "Itttt's notttt hiiiissss faaauuult….. leeaavvee himmmm alllonnnee."

Dad focused his attention back at me, "My god, Nessie," he must have noticed my speech; he threw me onto his back and ran out of the bar and into the house.

When we walked through the front door, I was immediately crowded by people. It was my whole family and a couple members of Jake's pack. Jacob wasn't there, though, I could understand the reason why that was.

"What happened?"

"Is she okay?"

"I can't believe I didn't see this coming."

"Why wasn't the mutt watching her?"

"Who hurt her? I'm going kill him…."

"STOP!!" My dad and I yelled at the same time, he put me down next to him.

"She's tired," he snarled, "Let's let her sleep, okay?"

I didn't open my eyes, they felt glued shut, so I assumed everyone agreed with the plan.

"Come on, baby," I heard my mother's voice as she led me up the stairs. When we got up to my father's old bedroom, which I liked to consider mine now, she took off the jacket I had been given and put a pajama shirt and pants on me. The cotton felt so good against my skin.

She lie me down on the bed, sitting down next to me. She caressed my head, and sang me some sweet lullaby. The darkness took over me in less than a minute.


	17. Don't Get Down On One Knee

When I woke up I smelt the yummy scent of breakfast. Eggs, toast, and spicy hash browns was the aroma flying through the air.

I had something to look forward to; breakfast. It was the only thing that helped me rise out of bed, and thoughtlessly float down the stairs into the kitchen. I was right; Grams was over by the stove frying something while I heard a ding and saw toast fly out of the toaster.

Perfect…. Or so I thought. I just noticed the eight vampires around the table and two members of the pack standing behind my father and Jasper. I also noticed Seth running to butter the toast as it popped up.

"Hi," I managed to squeak. They all looked angry, not at me, but at some secret force. "Thanks so much," I noticed my voice was hoarse, "For breakfast and all."

None of them spoke, all staring various places around the room. "Why aren't you guys at...." I was interrupted by a gagging feeling coming up my throat, and I reached for the garbage can. I stuffed my head in it and filled up a half of foot of the can I was upchucking in. While I was doing so, I felt an arm around me and a hand grab hold of my hair to take it out of my face.

No breakfast would be necessary this morning.

When I finished, I went to go sit at the table. My mother had gotten out of her seat, and now stood behind me with her hands on the back of the decorative chair I sat in.

"Renesmee," my mother hissed from behind me, "How could you?"

Before words came out of my mouth, Sam said to her, "It wasn't her fault. Jacob shouldn't have left her all alone like that."

"No, it's not Jake's fault at all. I should have been capable to handle that situation. I was just too upset and stupid to think when those guys offered me drinks."

"Guys?" Grandpa asked, while Seth placed the toast in front of me, "As in plural?"

I didn't start to nibble on the bread; the taste of puke was still ringing in my mouth.

"Yeah, their names were Peyton and Carson," my weak voice announced, "Peyton was the one who…" How could I put this in a subtle way? "Took advantage of my lack of skills."

"Do you perhaps know their last names and possibly addresses?" Emmett asked, with a sort of serious look on his face.

I shook my head, "No! I don't want either of them hurt, okay?"

Nobody said a word.

"Why aren't you guys at school?" I muttered out after silence, "Is it sunny outside?"

Seth muttered out a stifled laugh, "It's Saturday, Ness."

I made a little "O" with my mouth and stared down towards the toast.

"Where's Jake?" I finally gathered up the courage to ask that question.

"He's gone," Sam said, "He ran up into Canada. I followed him partway, but I eventually gave up and headed back here."

I started to panic, "Do you think he's all right?"

"Calm down," he boomed, not meaning to, "He had no thoughts of hurting himself. He seemed quite upset with what you said to him last night. Although, he still had no reason for leaving you alone."

His semi-harsh words didn't calm me at all. I started to breathe heavily; maybe it would help so I didn't cry in front of everyone. I was strong. Strong enough to never have to cry.

One by one, every one rose out of their chairs and headed into the other room. Grandma stopped and gave me a hug and a kiss on the cheek. I was sort of surprised by the motive. But I was glad to not get sympathy.

Seth sat down next to me, he never left the room. He looked down at my barely nibbled on toast. I gladly passed it over to the space in front of him.

He stared down at it, and then smiled back up at me, "Thanks, Nessie! I haven't been able to eat for a while! I'm starving!" Then he shoved one piece into his mouth and quickly chewed and swallowed it.

I giggled a little, making sure to cover it with my hand. The way he ate reminded me of Jake…

Dad suddenly appeared in the kitchen, "We've invited a guest over for you. They shall be here in just a few minutes," he looked unsurely down at his watch.

"Dad…" I sighed, "I don't want to really speak to Presley right now."

His head snapped up, "Alice said you would need to talk to him… about something," he knit his eyebrows together, also confused on what we were to talk about.

I pursed my lips, what did I need to say to him? Would I know? Or would it just be an automatic thing?

Dad didn't move, he stood there with his hands forcedly shoved in his pocket.

"Well," he finally took a step closer to me and kissed my forehead, "Whatever you say to him, if he says anything insulting back, I'll take care of that."

I shoved him away playfully, trying not to give him satisfaction by smiling. As I entered out into the main room, I saw Alice walking her way over to the door. And then the doorbell rang. She opened it, but stayed behind it, so there was only a view of me.

There my boyfriend was; standing awkwardly with a heart shaped box of chocolates tucked under his arm. "Babe!" He rejoiced. He came in and folded his arms around me. After a few seconds, he backed away.

"Nessie," he tucked a hair behind my ear, "Did you forget?"

"Hmm?" Forget what? Was today some sort of anniversary?

"We had a date tonight," he said handing me the chocolates.

"Thanks," I stared down at the heart with a ribbon, "But I don't remember making plans with you tonight." I said politely.

"Oh, well, I guess I just kind of assumed that we did," he looked now even more uncomfortable, "We go out every Saturday, Nessie."

A slight smile spread across my face. I knew what I needed to talk about now.

"Presley, we need to talk. Outside," I took his hand in mine, and we heading out to the lawn.

We sighed at the same time. "I think we should…" how could I put this easily? "See other people." That's the same line I used with Jake.

He stopped his breath short; continuing to look at the ground. Why was I inflicting so much pain at him? I was such a horrible person.

"Well," he let out his breath suddenly, and then appeared to be pulling a small box out of his pocket, "Then I won't be needing this, huh?"

He opened the box to reveal the most gorgeous ring I've ever seen. Not the most gaudy, but it was beautiful because the thought put behind it. I smiled slightly; I didn't want him to think I'd accept.

"Presley," I sighed, "You were going to propose to me? We haven't known each other quite long enough…"

"It doesn't matter," he said too quickly, "I wanted to marry you since the day you slammed your locker; making a complete mess out of mine," he smiled, as if it were no big deal. "I've never been with a girl long enough to break two pairs of glasses. That's extraordinary. And you're so committed, Renesmee," he touched his hand to my cheek, "You came to every single last one of my football practices. And don't even get me started on your eyes, my darling."

I gently removed his hand, "They're the color of mud, Pres," I laughed a little.

His eyes started searching around my face; holding back a substance, "Beautiful, fun mud. Yours eyes are the color of mud that helps heal the pain of a bee sting."

I laughed a little more. I love Presley because of his silliness. But, Jake could be just as silly. Jake could be here forever with me. Jake could protect me (not that I need protection, I was a strong and independent woman.)

Presley sighed deeply, when he realized I had not a response. He pulled the ring out of the box, taking a last look at it from all angles. "Will you keep it?" he held it up, "Just as a gift. From a… friend."

Normally, I wouldn't accept such an expensive gift; but the look he was giving me in his green eyes. He would break down and cry perhaps if I refused his magnificent offer.

I took it out of his hand, and onto a random finger of mine. I wasn't paying too much attention, his eyes were captivating.

Before I could mutter out a "Thank you," he squeezed me tight in a hug. It wasn't tight for me; but I knew it would be tight if he had been hugging a mortal.

We didn't say 'good-bye'. He just walked to his car while I walked through the front door of my house. I slid the ring into my pocket, not wanting to bring up the topic at all. Hopefully, the family took that as a sign.


	18. Don't Kiss Me While I'm Talking

I howled one last time before phasing back into my human form. Then, I took the pants that had been tied around my ankle, and put them on. Right now I was in some province next to Alaska. I could never remember the name of it.

After the realization hit that Nessie didn't love me; I couldn't bare it. I had been selfish and left her, feeling completely torn. I didn't know if she was okay, but I really, really wish there was a way to find out. I didn't have a cell phone and I was too far away from the pack to listen into their thoughts.

It was sort of nice having my head to myself while running; but I was lonely. I had no idea on when I would return back to Washington. Maybe I'd stay here the remainder of forever. Become some sort of wolf hermit. But, I knew I couldn't do that. I already missed Nessie more than ever. I had already taken out my anger and frustration on innocent deer that had crossed my path.

The scent hit me, a scent I could smell from miles and miles away. They ranked with the stench of vampires. I swear; if any of them tried to deal with me right now; I wouldn't hesitate on ripping them to pieces. I ran towards the smell; not phasing because of my lack of shorts.

I ran for about ten minutes. Then another wave of scent washed over me. It smelt like seasoning salt. There was only one vampire I knew who ever smelt like seasoning salt. I ran the opposite direction; for about a half an hour; trying to escape it. Escape her.

Sooner or later, I couldn't deny my senses. I stopped in the middle of a very small clearing. Only a few minutes later was I joined by the most beautiful and brilliant creature in the entire universe.

She did not part her lips. She remained completely silent while slowly taking steps towards me. She looked so brave and invulnerable; a side of Nessie I never knew. Her steps contained pride; and her eyes contained anger.

"Stand," She commanded me, as if she were the leader of my pack.

I did as I was told and stood up on my feet; quicker than ever before.

I stared at her; looking over each part of her; to make sure she had not been hurt. Her hair was redder than ever, disheveled, making her look like a sexy jungle girl. She was dressed in a black sweater and black sweat pants. It took me a while to realize that the sweater was mine. Her feet were bare; just a bit scarred up.

Her hands were a completely different story. They were limp looking and I noticed a ring. Her hands were intertwined, so I couldn't figure what hand it was on.

In anger; I grabbed her left hand, checking to see. Sure enough, the ring was placed on the ring finger of her left hand. It was a somewhat trashy ring. I could have bought her one much larger and prettier.

My knees started to shake, "He… asked for your hand in marriage?" I said, barely able to mutter it out.

She looked down while her cheeks lit up. "Yes, he did." She slid it off her finger gently, "I was in the midst of breaking up with him, and he showed me this ring."

Her voice was filled in, not at all like my normal Nessie would speak, "Did he upset you?" If he did, I couldn't stop myself from running back to Forks this minute to rip his head off and let the bloodsuckers disperse of his blood. No, I wouldn't even do that, I would want to do all the damage myself.

"Jake," she sighed, "I said no. He didn't hurt me in any way, shape, or form. I did it for myself."

"Oh," I muttered, kicking a little rock by my foot. We both looked up at the same time. I couldn't help it; my eyes would not break apart from hers. They couldn't; our eyes were meant to be stared in by each other.

"Jake, I lo—"

My lips slammed into hers at once, she didn't need to tell me she loved me. I could see it in her eyes that she did, and she would never leave me again.

I felt an unusual push against my chest; she was trying to pry me off. I immediately unraveled my arms, to figure out what was wrong.

"You, mister!" She yelled half playfully, half meaning it, "Do not kiss me in the middle of my sentence! I was talking! Sit!"

I smiled slightly and fell to the ground, crossing my legs.

She laughed a little more, "Now, stand up and kiss me like a man."

That wasn't hard in the least. I did what she said, and we didn't stop until the morning light.

I woke up with my arms empty. That was weird… I could have sworn my baby had been tight in my arms.

Before I could turn around to look for her, two legs wrapped around my waist and two hands covered my eyes. I could have removed them quite easily, but I didn't.

"Guess who?" I heard an angel voice whisper in my ear.

"Jessica Simpson?" I guessed, playing with her. She immediately jumped off my waist.

"Who said you could leave?" I asked while I picked her up in my arms. For a moment; she pouted and pretended to be angry. But, eventually she let her self smile as she wrapped her arms around my neck. I couldn't ever possible explain how it felt to have her in my arms again.

She giggled as I tossed her up a few inches in the air, "Let me down!" She screamed high pitched. She loved and hated being thrown up in the air like a toddler.

Once her feet were in contact with the ground, the rain began to fall. She must have had some incredible effect on nature.

"Jake, I've got to take a shower. I'm sooo dirty."

My thoughts wondered to where they shouldn't.

"Do you think you could go in the woods for a few minutes so I can shower out here?"

Damn. No suggestions to shower together?

"Of course, your majesty," I bowed to add an effect, "Would you be liking any assistance?"

She playfully pushed my chest, "I'll call to you when I'm done. Go explore the area or something. I take long showers."

"Yes, mom," I whined mockingly. She smiled up at me right before I jogged into the forest. After she was out of sight, I ran around the area, seeing maybe if there was a town around these parts.

But before I got too far; I hear a blood curdling scream. I would know that scream anywhere.

"Nessie!" I boomed, then took off top speed back to the small clearing. What could have happened? Could she seen an animal; perhaps a bear?

That's when I picked up the scent of werewolf. Were there others like us in this area? Why would they harm Nessie?

When I reached the opening, I saw four people standing there. One was my Nessie, hiding her naked body behind the large sweater. In front of her were Quil, Embry, and Seth.

As a reaction, I shoved my Nessie behind me gently. I could have cracked their skulls in right then and there. Seeing my mate like that.

"Hey Jake," Seth said, breaking the silence.

"What do you three want?" I hissed.

Embry smiled, "To find your imprint showering naked." I lunged forth at him.

Quil grabbed me off of him quickly, "Just a joke, Jake."

I turned back to Nessie; she was gone; she must have slid into the woods to put on her clothes.

"We need to talk with you Jake," Quil spoke.

"Why did Sam send you three bumbling idiots?"

They looked hurt after that, so I sighed, "Just kidding. Is there something wrong back at home?"

They exchanged glances, "We probably shouldn't speak of it in Ness's presence."

When they said that; they meant it. It might have been something upsetting and I didn't want Nessie to be sad in any way. "Okay."

We undressed quickly and phased. Right after that Nessie came back in, sitting down next to me. I lay down by her and rested my head in her lap. She pet it softly.

I was instantly attacked with the thoughts of them seeing Nessie's naked form. I growled loudly.

_You are never to think about her like that, ever.  
_ Silence came over.

_Jake, you know that new wolf kid?_ Seth thought.

_Ha! Kid? He's like twenty four._ That was Embry.

_Yes, his name is Chayton, correct? He's going through his first few phases. _

_He's imprinted. _

_What?_ I screamed in my head. _Already?_

_Yeah, that lucky bastard. _

_Who's the imprintee? Do we know her?_

_Yes, they all said at once. _

_I tried to think through my head._

_Leah?_

_No._

_One of the bloodsuckers?_

They all went silent.

_Whoa, seriously? Was it Blondie?_

_No._

_Alice?_

_No._

_Mother vamp?_

_No._

_Bella…?_

_No._

_Well, then, who the fuck? He isn't gay, is he?_

_He's imprinted on Nessie, Jake._

If I wasn't already phased, I would have that very moment.


	19. Don't Imprint On My Nessie

How could that unworthy bastard son of a bitching whore imprint on the most magnificent, beautiful, amazing, graceful woman in existence?

_Yeah,_ Seth read my mind, _He thinks about her all the time. Since he's a newbie he has such a hard time controlling his thoughts._

I growled; if he thought of her like the way I did, in any way whatsoever; he was going to become my next meal.

_When did he fucking meet her in the first place?_

_He was at the bonfire a while back. You know the one where Nessie got hurt, and all?_

I erased the thought from my mind instantly. Now wasn't the time to think about me not being able to save her the night she needed me most.

_Well, if it happened so long ago, why haven't I heard his thoughts?_

_He only phases when he knows you aren't phased. He's trying to keep away from any drama_. Embry joined in.

_Good, he needs to stay at a distance._

_Jake, _Quil said_, you have to realize that he imprinted. This means he wants to be in her life just as much as you do. It's hard for him to only see her every once in a while. _

I felt no sympathy, _When does he see her?_

_According to his thoughts, he watches her whenever she sleeps. Since you haven't been around her too much because of that guy lately, he watches her through her window. _

Fuck, no. That was crossing the fucking line.

_You know what's even worse? The mind reading blood sucker can't read his thoughts. It's amazing; truly. _

Great, now who was going to read his mind when he wasn't phased?

"Jake," Nessie whispered into my ear, "Is something wrong with any of my family?"

I shook my head.

"Okay," she squeaked. I looked up at her; she had tears in her eyes. What was wrong? I was going to figure out soon enough.

I lifted my head up to her cheek, licking it just like any normal dog would to his owner.

She giggled a little, but didn't smile much.

I tipped my head to the left, as if inquiring the situation.

"I'm in so much trouble," she said between her helpless sobs, "Dad's going to kill me. I didn't tell him or mom where I going. Only Alice knows, and she's going to be in trouble because of me." This sudden realization brought some more sobs.

I whined, to show her I wasn't happy with her being so sad. She wrapped her arms around my furry neck and let my mane absorb her tears. After a while, she stopped and stood up.

"Jake," she said while wiping a single tear from her eye, "Maybe we should get a hotel room…" I loved the way she said my name, "Do you think there's maybe a hotel somewhere nearby where we could sleep? My back is killing me," she put her hands on the back of her waist, groaning.

I ducked beneath her legs so she sat forward on my back. I knew of a hotel around here, only fifteen or twenty miles away. I assumed, since she suggested the idea, she had been given money by the fairy vamp. She knew everything, didn't she?

Before we left the safety of the woods I commanded the pack to phase back. I did the same while Nessie put her hands over her eyes. I didn't catch her peeking or anything, although she loved to just to make me laugh.

We entered the lobby and I sat down at a couch with Ness while the guys worked out the room stuff. When they managed to pull Seth away from the girl at the counter, I held on to Ness's hands as we went down a small hallway to our room.

Embry unlocked the door and we all stepped inside. "Pretty nice, isn't it?"  
I growled, "You only rented us one room?"  
He nodded, "Seth can sleep on the floor or in the bathtub or something. You and Quil can take that bed. And I'll sleep with Nessie."

He sure knew how to get a rise out of me. Nessie giggled. I couldn't help but laugh at the supposed 'joke' to laugh alongside my mate.

The rest of the day we spent in the room. It was Sunday so we all watched football except for Nessie who was too tired and had passed out on the bed.

When it was 7pm I decided it was time for her to eat. I commanded Quil and Embry to go get some food. And not only meat for them, stuff for my Nessie too. She woke up the moment they left, slamming the door a little too hard.

"Damnit," I swore under my breath, and then went to go sit by Nessie on the bed, "Good afternoon, did you have sweet dreams?"  
She shrugged, "Where are Embry and Quil?"

I felt a pang of hurt. Usually she told me vividly about all her dreams.

"They left, to go get you some food," I placed my hand to her forehead to brush her hair away, "Ness, do you have a headache?"  
She immediately put her own hand to her head. "That's weird," she remarked, "I didn't think I could get headaches."

"Maybe you're a little ill," I worried out loud, "Maybe you need more sleep."  
She shook her head, "No, I want to get up. I'm not tired anymore. But I am hungry."

I then felt guilty for not getting food earlier, "The guys just left to get some. I'm sure they'll be back soon… until then, do you need a back rub?"

Seth started making retching noises in front of the TV, "Come on, Jake, not during the game."  
"It's fine Jake…" Nessie sat up in the bed, "I'm good."  
I frowned. There was something that was bothering her. Usually no one could get her to tell except for me, her favorite.

As I turned to look at her, she was looking at me with a confused expression, "Was that a frown, Mr. Black?"

I half-smiled, wondering what the heck she was calling me Mr. Black for.

"I'm afraid I'll have to write you up," she climbed into my lap, like a little child would, "Your fine is a heart wrenching kiss," and then clung to me romantically, unlike a little child.

As soon as the grin on my face was clear as day, she brightened up. We kissed for about five to ten seconds and then she parted.

"Have a nice day," she laughed and then jumped off the bed and out the hotel room door. She was like a crawling baby, always unexpected. I raced after her, feeling much better now that she was.

She gasped when she came to the door at the end of the hallway. "They have a pool," she whispered. Again, exaggerating over the littlest stuff.

"Do you want to go swimming?" I asked while placing a hand around her waist. She looked up at me and headed into the pool area. To our luck it was empty. She started to remove her shirt.

I grabbed a excess towel from the table and wrapped it around her shoulders, "Whoa, whoa, whoa, what are you doing? You can't go skinny dipping."

She threw he head back in laughter, "I'm not, silly, I'm going to swim in my underwear."

"That's probably not the best idea Nessie; god knows what sort of perverts are around." The second the word perverts popped out of my mouth, I thought of the new guy Chayton. The thought made my blood boil. Then I calmed myself down. Nessie was mine, surely he knew that. Otherwise, he'd be here right now.

"It's the same as a bikini, if not covering a bit more. I don't wear anything too obscene, right?" She had a point. Damnit. She had a good point.

I sighed, "Fine," and removed the towel from her shoulders. Then I took off my shirt and jumped in with only my shorts. When I resurfaced Nessie wasn't standing where she had been. I looked around in panic, freaking out.

Before I could call out her name something tugged me under, and I smiled while catching a breath.

When we were underwater we played tag for a bit. It wasn't very long due to the fact I made sure she resurfaced every minute to make sure.

It's when I heard the pool door opening that I stood directly in front of her to be sure.

And, of course, three wild teenage boys came flying in to the pool, all in shorts.

**Yeah, sorry it took so long. I just started high school, so it's very hectic. **


	20. Don't Tell Me To Go Home

After ten minutes of putting up with the guys, Nessie and I left the pool room and headed back to the room. It was weird; her just walking down the hall in her underwear. I could have sworn I saw this testosterone filled teenage boy's eyes light up. Hopefully, in the bag she packed, there was some nice, warm, conservative clothing.

When we reached the room she grabbed the bag and headed into the bathroom and I walked over by the TV. By it was a bunch of bagged groceries and on top there was three pizzas. On top of it a note read "Here, have a nice dinner date with your imprint –Quil". Usually I wouldn't have expected something like this but then I remember that Quil felt the same thing with Claire. He probably missed her like hell right now. I would have to add a mental note give him some sort of gift sooner or later.  
I heard the shower water turn on and my stomach growl simultaneously. Oh, well, she didn't take long showers anyways. I could wait….. In the mean time though…

In my pocket was a lighter, I knew it probably had gotten wet, but maybe it had one last flame in it. It did. I lit a candle and set it down on the short table in front of the sofa. I spread the two end chairs out all the way so there was plenty of leg space. Then I found three more candles and lit them using the first.

I was sort of shocked that they even allowed candles in here, but I didn't question it. I got some paper plates and put a few pieces of cheese on Nessie's plate and a few of the garbage pizza on mine. I placed two pillows next to each other facing the television (that way she could lean up against the sofa) and turned the TV off. All that was missing now was some light dimmers and soft music.

Five minutes, I sat patiently and waited, and finally she came out dressed in an oversized shirt and black, baggy sweat pants. Those were mine. Now that I think about it, I left those at her place a while back.

She saw the arrangement and her jaw dropped. I came over to her and picked her up. "Which pillow would you like to sit on, miss?" I asked while combing my fingers through her wet hair.

She giggled and pointed to the one with the cheese pizza in front of it, "That one," she commanded nicely.

I set her down gently, and took a seat next to her.

We immediately gulped down the pieces we had. I grabbed the pizza boxes and set them down in front of us, "What the hell, right?" And she giggled.

She ate almost her whole pizza, all except one pizza. I gladly finished off both of mine and still wasn't completely satisfied. Maybe I'd make popcorn for later.

I looked over to her, "What do you think?"

"Thanks so much Jake, how did you set this up?"  
"Quil got the pizza. I just arranged the setting and stuff," and I blushed as she took my face into her hands and our slimy, pizza-feely lips kissed.

"Mmm," she groaned while we parted, "I can taste the green peppers."

I smiled at her pleasure. Nothing more in the world was more important then making her happy. We talked a little and then heard some knocks on the door.

Of course, without permission, they all walked in. I suppose it was their room too.

"Awww, Jake, you ate all the pizza," Seth whined.

"All except this piece," Embry swooped his hand down and took the last piece off of Nessie's box.

I growled, "That was hers."  
She put a hand on my shoulder, "It's fine Jake, I was finished anyways."  
Quil entered last, "Stop complaining, I bought you two plenty of snacks."

Seth reached in the bag and pulled something out, "OREOS!!!" He screamed.

Next Embry reached his hand in there, "SPHAGETTI O'S!!!" And then he jumped up and clicked his heels together. We couldn't help but laugh.

For the next couple hours we sat around watching a football game. Nessie said she didn't mind, we practically made out for half of it anyways.

Once it was nine I declared bedtime, "If you don't want to go to bed, get the hell out of here, cause if one of you nincompoops wake Nessie from her sleep, you'll sleep with one eye open."

I saw out of the corner of my eye that Nessie smiled while rolling her eyes. I could tell she thought it was unnecessary but cute.

"Fine," Embry said jumping onto his bed, "But no icky-love making crap, okay?"

"Ha!" I snorted, "You wish."  
And so for the next half an hour I sat there in the dark and watched Nessie as she fell asleep. The second her eye lids closed surely, I started drifting away too.

Nessie's POV

The first thought when I woke up was that I was glad Jake's arms were around me. I felt so warm and protected. But after only second he was removed and in his place was a crouching, bronze haired vampire in his place.

"Dad!" I screamed, still half awake, "What the fuck!?"  
He snarled, and I could tell he didn't like the choice of words I had used.

I shot him a glare, "Well, what do you expect when you throw my boyfriend against the wall, huh? How did you find us anyways?"

He shot a glare back, "Don't use that tone, besides, I'll explain it later," he took a look around the room, "Wow, these guys are heavy sleepers, aren't they? Come on," he grabbed my wrist and tugged at it, "We're going home."

I gasped, "No! I'm wherever Jake is!"  
He didn't take 'no' for an answer, he started to lead me out of the room. I decided the only thing I could do was scream, surely Jake would wake up to that.

He did, and in a milli-second he was by my side staring angrily at my father, "What?" He asked, trying to maintain his voice level under his breath.

"We're going home. You can follow if you want to," and then he placed me on his back and began to speed walk down the hallway, "You are in serious trouble when you get home," he told me.

Jake followed right behind us the entire run home. I fell asleep on my dad's back and had a good hour nap before I was awoke by a bunch of surrounding people. Somehow this seemed all too familiar.

I was heaved onto the couch, and before Jake could sit beside me, I was seated in between my mom and Aunt Rose.

Their arms were wrapped around me, "Thank goodness," my mom sighed while kissing my cheek over and over. "I missed you."

Before I could think, the words, "I missed you too," popped out of my mouth.

"All right," my dad said while taking my Aunt's spot, "Now for your punishment."

"No, wait!" Aunt Alice said while entering gracefully through the front door, "I'm the one who gave her permission, punish me."

"All set aside, though, it was all her idea though," my dad said sternly to her, "Now, love, before we say anything, can you tell us what pursued you to do this?"

"She missed me," Jake hissed, obviously to get a rise out of my father.

"That's right," I sighed, "And I couldn't wait any longer to see him again. So Aunt Alice saw it coming and gave me permission. But it wasn't her fault in any way, okay?"

"We understand, honey," my mom said, then my parents exchanged glances, "Two days sound good, love?" she asked my father.

He nodded. Inside my head I was screaming of joy, only two days? That was incredible. I expected a whole bunch more. I was ecstatic!

"Now, you have three minutes to say good-bye to Jake. Grounded means no boyfriends. Especially not sleeping in your bed…" he growled.

"I can explain! I was cold last night, and Jake offered to keep me warm," I said sort of calmly.

"I doubt it," Uncle Emmett said, joining the conversation. I punched his arm slightly and then shoed away the family.

Jake and I said quick good-byes, although I knew it wouldn't be that horrible. He would still remain outside my window while I slept. That was close enough for me, I guess.

The next day was Monday, and I was not anxious having to see Presley between classes all day. Of course I still wanted to remain friends, but I didn't love him. I had no idea how that may have effected him.

Despite everything, dad allowed Jake to drive me to school (him, like Jake, wanted the boys at school to have a reminder on how I was off limits). That was great.

Before jumping off of his motorcycle at the school, he kissed me enough to make my eyes open wide in surprise. I kept it short in case Presley was around.

When I got to my locker, no blonde-haired, green-eyed boy was there, waiting for me. Of course he wasn't, he wasn't my boyfriend anymore. I shook my head in remembrance.

The first two hours were slick, Blake was absent, so my first hour was pretty boring. But on my way back from second hour, I had a feeling things were gonna be a bit different today.

I felt a large paper wad hit my head. I turned around and saw this tall, super skinny girl with some 'sassy' look on her face.

"Ummm," I said, not sure on how to approach the situation, "Hi…"

She laughed, and the four girls around her joined in, "Whore," she said with a sly smile on her face.

"What?" I asked, blushing. No one had ever called me a whore before.

"I saw you with Mr. Total Hot-ass Bike Dude today. I can't believe you dumped Pres, that's why you're a whore," she said all-knowingly and them turned around laughing.

But the only thing I heard was the "hot-ass" part. That was enough for me to tackle her to the ground and pull her hair hard.

**:O ANOTHER CLIFFHANGER!!! Haha, I'll update soon, I promise!!! Thanks for the recent reviews, I am TOTALLY motivated to write more and more each day!**


	21. Don't Call My Boyfriend A HotAss

I was winning the fight, most definitely. I had already pulled out parts of her hair and gave her a bloody nose. I sat on top of her while twisting her arm as she screamed and cried mercy.

I probably was being too harsh, I was half vampire after all. As two hands locked onto my arms, I didn't try to fight. I had already won; that much was clear; and I just needed to back away.

After a few seconds of the arms not letting go I looked back to see who it was. Presley.

"Renesmee!" He screamed, "What the hell?"

I growled, not answering her question. We stood there looked in a glare for about five seconds until an adult came up to me and grabbed me by the shoulder.

"My office! Now!"  
"Whatever," I rolled my eyes at all the people crowded around the skank who had hit on my boyfriend.

She led the way into a room, and told me to wait. Ugh… I couldn't believe I had just done that. Great, who knows how long I'll get grounded now. I was so stupid. Stupid instincts.

Finally, the principal came back in followed by my "parents" Carlisle and Esme. They were giving me the looks that put me to shame.

For the next half an hour I was given the "violence is not tolerated" speech and a millions of "I am disappointed in you"s.

The principal, , let us leave, and I walked two paces behind my grandparents.

I got in the back seat of Grandpa's red old-fashioned car and made sure to shut up.

"I suppose mom and dad are going to be home, huh?" I asked while we got out of the car.

"No, it would be suspicious if they left school in the middle of the day for a fight their sister got in to," Grandpa said, "You still have a few hours to hang out with Jacob if you would like to."

"Whoa, seriously? I can?"

The looked at each other and shrugged, then Grandma said, "But make sure you go hang out at his place, Hun, our house might be a little… loud for conversation." They both giggled and before I could mutter an "Ew!" Grandpa scooped her up in his arms and ran into the house.

As I got my cell out of my pocket to call Jake, I heard his voice behind me.  
"What's wrong?" he asked, "Why are you home so early?"  
I stuttered on my words, "I got in trouble."

He smiled, "What did you do, you naughty girl?"  
I playfully slapped him on the chest, "I got in a fight with this girl."  
He looked surprised, "Really? Who won?"  
"I did! Of course!"

"Good girl," he grinned and then picked me up in his arms, "I can't help wonder why you might have gotten in a fight with this girl… I thought you are not for violence."  
"Well… she hit on you, Jake, and I just couldn't take it, she called you a hot ass or something… Some sort of force just boiled up in me and I tackled her."

"Really? So, after all, I'm not the only protective one, huh?"

I glanced up at him, "You never have been. I just haven't get a chance to show it until now, okay?" I snapped, not meaning to.

But a smile still remained on his face, "You want to spend the remainder of your ungrounded day with me?"  
I nodded quickly and we frolicked into the forest. Like two happy deer.

When we got to his house, we slowed down. As we approached his door I sniffed his neck, "You smell," I said plugging my nose.

"What?" He asked in alarm, and then raised his arms to smell his armpit, "Oh god, I'm horrible."

"All right, then," I said pushing him into the house, "Go take a shower, I'll make us lunch."  
Halfway down the hall to the bathroom he turned to look at me, "Sure you don't want to join?" He asked while trying to maintain a serious glare.

I put my pointer finger on my chin, as if I was pondering, "If I take a shower with you, though, who's going to make the pizza rolls?"  
He finally smiled and walked into the bathroom yelling, "Make two for me please!"

So I did. I got out one cheese and two sausage. I got out two pans. All the sausages wouldn't fit on one pan, so I put them on mine. I just made sure to separate them nicely.

When the oven was preheated I set the timer to 10 minutes and climbed up to sit on the counter to wait.

I got lost deep in thoughts about random things, my parents, the fight, the lady I basically punched out, Jacob (of course).

The timer finally went off and I jumped a little, frightened. To get down from the counter I put one hand on the edge of it and the other on the oven handle. As I made my way down the oven door came with me and so did the two pans of pizza rolls. I screamed as I tried flinging the hot stuff off of me. My head had hit the door and now was burned and bruised. I slammed it shut; frustrated, and then the plates I had taken out for Jake and I fell to the floor shattering.

God, I was so awful. How could anyone ever love me? I was so stupid and klutzy. I curled up in the corner and started to cry… and then I heard the shower water turn off.

Jake's POV

While I scrubbing myself with the loofa for the fourth time (I wanted to smell good for my lady) I heard screaming and a bunch of clattering and smashing. Oh, great, what now?

I turned the water off, put a towel around my waist and ran into the kitchen to find the reason for my existence in the corner surrounded by broken glass and pizza rolls.

Not fearing my bare feet, I walked over the glass and cuddled her into my arms. Just like when we were younger.

"Are you all right, Renesmee?" I asked, clearly she wasn't though.

She shook her head and started to sob, "I'm a screw up, I'm so awful. I hate myself!" Then she started to smash her head against my rock hard (seriously, they are, you gotta check them out) abs and cried louder.

I got over to the other side of the kitchen and set her down on the dining room chair.

"Sit one minute, sweetie, it'll be all right."

This reminded me of a case that happened only a few years ago. Nessie was physically and mentally around 12, though she was only 3 or 4 years old and she was trying to make brownies. It was her parent's anniversary and she wanted to make them something special. But I told her that she had to take a nap first (she was tired) and she pouted. While I was watching her sleep, I, myself had also fallen asleep. I had awaken to the sound cluttering. And I found her sitting in the same corner with brownie batter all around her on the floor.

I put on some pants and got the broom. When I came back, she had somewhat pulled herself together. Instead of a feeble position, she was sitting with a perfect posture.

I swept up the glass and picked the pans off the floor. She came over to me and kissed my cheek, "I'm sorry."  
I laughed, "You have nothing to apologize for, don't worry."  
She looked down at her feet, "I ruined lunch."


	22. Don't Call Her Love

I'm sooo sorry for not updating sooner. My family just got a new computer and my mom hasn't downloaded Word Microsoft yet. But I found this notepad thing and I think it will work. I guess we'll see.

This sucks. Majorly. Dad grounded me for a week. You know what that means right? The only time I was allowed to see my Jacob was in the morning to school. What was that? Ten? Fifteen minutes? It wasn't enough. As long as he didn't bring his motorcycle, we could talk. I wanted to ask him about the new guy. Clayton? Dayton? Rayton? No, that wasn't it.  
There was three knocks on the entrance door. I jumped up off the couch and ran vampire speed to-- find my dad face to face with Jacob.  
"No funny business," my dad spoke sternly, "You understand, mutt? To school, then you leave and you will not contact with her until tomorrow at the same time. She is the most beautiful thing you will ever get to hold in your arms-- and you will treat her with--"  
Jake snorted, "I already know. Do you really think I would ever harm her? Really, Edward, has it come down to this?"  
My father, as if he hadn't heard a word, turned around to kiss me on the forehead, "See you first hour, love."  
Jake held my hand and helped me inside his (YES!!!) truck. Opportunity was knocking. We buckled ourselves in and he placed his key in to the ignition.  
"Jake," I sighed, "Why didn't you tell me about that new guy? Is there something I should know about him?"  
"No, it's nothing," he spoke too quickly for normal, "He just gets on my nerves sometimes," he chuckled,"How was your night, baby? Have sweet dreams?"  
I started to shake. Since a week ago I had been having awful dreams.... I ended up being thrown off a cliff in each one of them. Jake worried glances shifted from me to the road, me to the road again, "Nessie, are you okay?"  
"I'm fine," I lied, placing my hand on his shoulder, "Just worried about a history test," I lied.  
He sighed relief and then focused on the road again. When we stopped in the school parking lot, he turned to look at me, "I love you, Nessie," he said out of no where. I said it back.  
He smiled and then got out of the truck and came around to open my door. It was all quite unnecessary. We stood in front of the school and kissed not for long. Not wanting to create a scene. But as I started to step away, the girl I had beat up came running towards me. Wait, not towards me. Past me. Into Jacob's arms. And he didn't push her away, in fact he tightened his grip on her started to laugh, "Love!" he yelled joyfully.  
Love? What was this? Didn't he notice I was still here?  
Before the tears could fall a warm hand was wrapped around my wrist, and pulled me towards the building. I didn't even bother to look at him/her. My eyes were focused on what had just happened.  
When we got inside, I turned to my rescuer.  
"Renesmee, are you all right?"  
Chayton. That was his name. I didn't nod or shake my head,"I didn't know you went to school here."  
He laughed,"I don't," he pulled a card out of his pants pocket, "I'm a substitute teacher for a couple months."  
"Really?" What a coincidence.  
Yeah, I'm teacher Pre-College English.  
Wow, I was in that class. That was going to be weird.  
I put on a fake smile at him, "I'll guess I'll see you 5th hour then."  
Then I headed off to class one. I needed to have a nice note-to-note consultation with Blake. He always knew what to do.

When I got to my desk, I immediately wrote out a note:

_'Hey, Blake, how are you?' _

He accepted it then scribbled out one.

_'I'd tell you, but I don't want to be beat up.... :)' _

_'You're hilarious. Which reminds me, what is that girl's name?' _

'What girl?'

_'You know... the one I...' _

_'The one you what?' _

_'Oh come on, don't make me admit it.' _

_'I have no clue what you are talking about... :)' _

_'Don't make me beat you up.' _

'_Her name is Lucy. She's a major bitch.' _

_'Figured that.' _

_'Why do you want to know?' _

_'Just curious.' _

The notes ended as soon as my father walked in the room. He stared at me the entire walk to his seat. He turned around, "Renesmee, feel my forehead, I think I have a fever."  
I played along and placed my hand on his forehead. I showed him what had happened this morning.  
"That dog," he mumbled for no human to hear, then whispered to me, "Don't worry, my Renesmee, it's not what you think. He'll explain it to you later."  
That calmed my nerves. Sort of.

By the time it was fifth hour, I was ready to see Chayton. For some reason, it calmed me much more to be with him. I sat in the front, closest to his desk. He rose out of his chair once the start of class and when over to clear the whiteboard.  
On it he wrote: _Chayton Shoemowetochawcawe_  
The class snickered.  
"Now," he began, "Does anyone know the meaning to the last name of Shoemowetochawcawe?"  
"High-backed wolf," I answered. Then looked around to see everyone staring at me. Crap. That just blurted out. I didn't mean to be the only one to answer.  
"I-I," I tried to defend myself, "Know alot of Quiluete stuff.  
"Renesmee is right class, that is it. But I would not like for you to call me that. I would be simply happy with Chayton. Which is my first name."  
Chayton means falcon, I told myself in my head.  
The class didn't speak after that.  
"Okay, let's begin. Anyone familiar with Greek mythology?"


	23. Don't Touch My Nessie

"No you didn't," I sighed and then picked a pizza roll of the ground.

"I did, and you know it!" She denied.

I had an idea. I split the pizza roll in half, "See," I said, "Look, this one has only cheese so it's yours," I went over to her and placed it in her mouth.

Her face went from sadness to pure joy in less than a second. She looked up at me while politely chewing with her mouth closed, "Thanks."

"My pleasure, of course." I then sat down in the mess of the pizza rolls. I patted my knee and she came to join me. We sat dividing the pizza rolls, and then took turns feeding each other them.

She collapsed on the floor melodramatically, "What?" I asked, "Not very good?"

"No, just tired of having pizza," She groaned.

"Well, maybe, after your parents are done 'grounding' you we can go out…" I told her reassuringly.

She sat up in an instant. "To Olive Garden?"

"No," I shook my head, "I was thinking McDonald's," I joked using a serious glare. After a few seconds I broke into a smile and we both laughed.

"Yes, Olive Garden," I finally answered the obvious question, "It will, no doubt, be the best night of your life. I'll combine all your favorite things, I promise."

She "aww"ed and then rested her head on my shoulder, "I only need you, Jacob, you know that? All those things… alfredo, walks on the beaches, everything, they would mean absolutely nothing if I had did them alone or with somebody else. You're my favorite person."

I didn't respond quickly. Nessie had never before given such a… speech like that.

I loved knowing that she felt like that. I loved her.

"I love you," I said, as if thanking her for what she had said.

"I love everything about you, including you."

Damn. She up-one'd me again.

The doorbell rang, and I could smell who it was.

She got up quickly, "It's probably daddy…"

"No," I got up and placed a hand in front of her, "It's a member of my pack. Stay there."

She rolled her eyes and pursued towards the door anyways. The second she opened it, I wanted to push her away and challenge the arriver. Chayton. Standing there. Shirtless. What sort of act was he trying to put on?

She looked back at me, then towards him, "How can I help you?"

And to my utter dismay, he smiled. I wish I could have punched it into a frown.

He stepped forward into my house and waved at me. Then looked back to Nessie.

"I'm Chayton, a new member of Jacob's pack."

And then, of course, the wonderful woman she is, she smiled up at him and ever so nicely said, "Oh, wow! I'm surprised Jake hasn't mentioned you!"

He frowned, "That would be just like him, huh?" He glared back at me.

All right. That was it. He had his fifteen seconds of happiness. I came to face him face to face, "Is there some reason you're here, newbie?"

He tipped his head and then smiled at me, "Yes, actually… I have seemed to have torn all of my shirts from random phasing. I don't suppose you would lend me one of yours?"

Liar. I knew he was only here to see my beautiful Renesmee. I couldn't say that out loud of course.

"Go ask Sam or Jared or somebody else," I pushed him a bit, as if showing him to the door.

"Really? I remember Sam always mentioning that you were the hospitable one."

"Not to ones that don't belong here," I growled.

"Jake!" Nessie finally cut in, "Don't do anything. He's just asking a simple favor,"  
she looked over at the bastard, "Come on, I'll lead you to his room."

I followed him, of course, watching his every move. Watching his hands.

Nessie started to dig into my closet. That would probably bother most people, but not me. Finally she pulled out a blue shirt, its sleeves had been cut off and there was a red stain on the left shoulder blade.

"Here you go," she held it up to see; "Jake hasn't worn this one in a real long time. Don't worry, that's not blood. It's ketch up."

"Oh darn," he said sarcastically.

She laughed. She laughed. Ugh, I hated him. I hated him more than I hated…. My mind scanned through, not sure who else I hated who I could compare him to. Years ago, my immediate answer would have been Edward. But over the years, I had grown to respect him, in the least. Watching out for my mate whenever I could not.

Nessie handed it to him, and at the same time he reached out for it. For a slight second their hands touched, and I felt like tackling him to the ground. Maybe I'd save that for later.

The doorbell rung again, "It's your father this time, Nessie," I said, taking her hand and leading her out to the living room. Chayton followed us, which disgusted me.

She opened the door and there stood her father, just like I had said. His glance was fixed on Chayton. Edward couldn't read his mind for the oddest reason, and I suppose that frustrated him.

Before any words were said, he stepped in, grabbed Nessie's arm and walked out. I stood there and waited for Chayton to leave also.

Then I went to my room where I would continue to be until I got the call that Nessie was ungrounded and I could take her on the perfect date. I had some thinking to do.


	24. Chapter 22: I've decided to keep writing

Okay I decided not to kill myself over such a stupid, little mistake that wasn't my fault.  
I'll just summarize what I had written, and then start from there.

After Chayton's class, Nessie and him started to talk. She told him that she was starving. He offered her some yogurt that was in his back room. So now they are sitting back in the back room, just finishing their yogurt.

I sat up quickly, "Crap, my dad's probably wondering where I am." Just as the words left my mouth, my cell phone rang. It was dad.  
"Hey, where are you? We're waiting for you in the volvo..."  
I struggled for an answer that sounded normal, "I'm coming, just got talking with friends and stuff, totally forgot. I'll be there in a few minutes, okay?"  
"Do you need help carrying all your stuff out?" He immediately asked me. Not even letting me explain myself. I supposed he could have heard the entire thing. "No, I've got it," I walked back to my desk and tried to pick up all of my books and stuff. He laughed as I dropped a couple things. Usually I wasn't this clumsy. I only was so vulnerable when I was nervous or distracted. "Sure," he commented, picking up the few things. He followed me out the door and into the parking lot. My dad's eyes were locked on us. Oh, great. What, now? Was he going to become suspicious about a teacher? Why couldn't he just forget about it?  
As if nothing was out of place, Chayton handed me my books and helped me into the car, gently shutting the door.  
My mother turned around and eyed my books, "Homework?"  
"Yes," I sighed. Leave it to mom to act totally normal. When we pulled into the driveway, dad started to clutch the steering wheel. "Jacob's here. You are not to speak with him. You will go straight to the kitchen table and do your homework, all right?"  
I saw his face appear next to the window, "That's fine. I didn't want to talk with him anyways."  
When he opened the door, I threw myself out and took longs strides down the driveway. "Ness," Jake grabbed on to my hips, "You've got to listen."  
I tried to keep walking, but his hands overpowered my strength. I slammed my book across his face and then tried to run. "Renesmee!" He yelled after me. Then the door was slammed and my dad entered, holding a couple pieces of paper that I had dropped. "I'm going to do this upstairs, okay?" I said, my voice cracking a bit. I had hurt my Jacob. And now he hated me. I deserved something horrible. As my first punishment, I finished my homework all wrong, guaranteeing I'd get an F. Then I brushed through my hair, not stopping to work out the tangles, just pulling it through. That's when the tears started to come, and I hid under my bed.

I woke up on the bed, not where I had originally fallen asleep. Most likely dad or mom had come in here and set me on there. I smelt horrible. I decided to just put on some deorderant and call it good. I didn't deserve a shower. Or breakfast. Or nice clothing. I threw on a black t-shirt that had a picture of The Dixie Chicks on it. I had went to a concert with Aunt Rosalie a year or so ago. And of course, blue jeans.  
Just as my dad called my name, I was finished. Good. Perfect timing.  
I jogged down the stairs and saw him... I cringed, then started to run back up the stairs.  
"Renesmee," my dad not quite shouted it, "You're riding with Jacob. Hear him out."  
I looked at him. Just his eyes said it all. That's when I bent down and sat on the stair, wrapping my arms around my knees. His warm body enclosed around mine. "Nessie, tell me what you saw. What you felt."  
So I pressed my hand against his cheek and showed him how jealous and how betrayed I felt as he embraced her, called her love. I couldn't tell if he was laughing or crying, "Let me explain, my lady..."  
"Okay," I wimpered out.  
"But," he pulled his thumb across the bottom of my eye, catching a tear, "First you must stop the water works."  
I sniffled and laughed a little.  
"Love is from another tribe in Iceland. We haven't seen each other in years. But I can tell you for sure that we have no romantic feelings for each other."  
"Love?" I sniffled.  
He laughed, "Her name is Lucy. But her initials spell out love, Lucy Ocean-Vega Eveanla, and ever since I can remember, everyone has called her love.  
"But-but," I muttled out, "she was the girl that I fought with..."  
He sat up, "Seriously? She's the one who hit on me? Don't worry, baby, I'm sure she only meant it as a joke. It's all right. All though I'm not to happy about her upsetting my girl. I'll speak with her, I promise," he hugged me tightly and then carried me in his arms into his truck. 


	25. Don't Ruin My Perfect Date

After a week of grounding, it was time for me and Jake's date. He had said something about putting perfect everything into it, so I was a bit curious on how he could pull it off. I suppose, my perfect date would just have to involve him. Nothing more. But knowing Jacob he probably had gone way too far to try to impress me.

I never really liked to dress up on dates, but for some reason Aunt Alice made a huge effort to find me the PERFECT outfit. So we went dress shopping. I ended getting this evening gown that was a deep, rich purple. If it were up to me I would have picked the ones with the yellow daisies on them, but Alice just had to have it her way.

So there I sat, on the couch, in between Emmett and Embry (who have bonded quite a bit due to their love of sports) screaming at the football game. Men. Bahh. Football. Geez.

I blew up the hair in front of my face and walked out of the room. I went to go into my dad's favorite place. The room with the piano. Since Bella, Rose, Alice, and Esme all went on a girls hunting trip this morning, dad would be bored out of his mind. So he would be sitting there. And he was.

He knew I was present, but kept his eyes on the keys as I sat beside him. I watched as his figures did the pattern of his favorite song. I had seen him play it so much... I knew exactly where his fingers would go next.

So while he concentrated on doing the lower octavices I came n a higher one and did what he did. A couple times he would slow down for me, but we were pretty much always on beat. I hoped that would impress him. After another few minutes, my fingers became tired so I rested my hands in my lap and watched him finish it off.

"Who taught you to play?" he said it out of nowhere, causing me to jump a little off the bench.

"No one. Well, you, I guess. I've just seen you do this song so many times.... I like it too."

He placed an arm around my shoulder, "Have at it," he guestered with his other hand towards the piano.

I shook my head, "No. I don't know anything else."

"You don't need to. Just play anything. Any random notes... maybe it'll turn into something." The way he said was as if that he knew that it was.

So I placed one hand on the keys and just ran up and down a little, to warm up. Then I started to go from random note to random note. I was waiting for my dad to wince beside me, but he kept the perfect pousture.

After a while, I started to get frusterated and slammed my hands down, "See! I told you!"

He didn't laugh or say a single word. He stood up and went behind me. Then he took each of my hands into his and placed them in different positions on the piano. Then he pressed my fingers down in some sort of fashion, and it all made sense.

I started to get the hang of it just when the doorbell rang.

"Oh," I got up off the bench, "Jake..."

"I'll get it," my dad said placing my hands back to where they had started, "You just keep practicing, all right?"

Once he left the room, I nodded and then went back to doing the rythym. I had become so attached to it, my fingers started to add little side notes in it, as if to make it louder or more full.

"Is that what you want for your birthday? A piano? For the cottage?" I felt arms wrap around me tight, startling me.

I jumped up and kissed his forehead, forgetting what I had just been doing. Forgetting he had even asked me a question. Right then I forgot everything except the color of his eyes and the warmness of his skin.

"Let's go," I whispered as he put me down.

"You sure you don't want to play me anything? You sound fantastic, you know..."

I rolled my eyes, "Yeah, I'm sure..." I laughed, "But, I want to get going. I'm excited!"

"All right, then," he said smiling, not looking away from my face. As I was about to stand up, he gently sat me back down.

"You don't have to walk." Wait, what? "Boys!" he yelled calmly.

So then comes in Seth, Quil, Paul , and Jared (which was a surprise for me. Jared nor Paul like me that much) all dressed in tuxedos carrying a small mattress looking thing with four wooden poles sticking out from the side, which they were holding on to. I wanted to laugh at how silly they looking, but I didn't.

They set the platform down and got down on one knee to look at the floor. "Jake, how much did you pay them to do this?"

He rolled his eyes playfully, "They were more than willing."

I heard a chuckle escape from Jared's mouth before Jake shot dager eyes down at him.

"Now," he took me in his arms, "Will you be needing anything else? A jacket? Some shoes?"

He set me down on the royal purple silk sheets. Did Alice and him plan this purple thing?

Alice did give me shoes and a jacket to wear with the dress... but they were all the way back in the cottage. So I just shook my head at Jake.

"All right, boys."

Easily the four of them lifted me up and I tried to get in a less awkward position. As we walked pass the living room, Emmett and Embry rolled when they saw all the guys. Well, at least they weren't laughing at me.

So they carried me out to Jake's truck. Seriously? All that work to bring me to his truck? Jake was going too far, but it was still romantic, I suppose.

"Let her down," Jake ordered.

But instead of all four going down, Paul decided it would be funny to not go down. Causing me to slide off the other end, on the ground by the truck, hitting my head against the door.

I put my hands over my eyes, not wanting to see Jake get mad.

All I heard were loud growls and a couple gut punches. At least he didn't phase.

He turned his attention to me quickly after though, picking me up, "I'm sorry. Are you all right?"

"Mm hmm," I nodded. Not wanting Paul to get in trouble, "It was just an accident Jake, it's all right."

Not arguing with me, he set me in the backseat of his truck. Then when he closed my door, he went over to the other side and climbed in next to me.

"You're not driving?" I asked curiously.

"And spend a moment away from you on the best date ever? Not likely," and as he said that, Quil got in the driver's seat and started up the truck. Jacob oh, so cleverly made a little curtain seperated the front and back half of the truck, so he closed it. I took a look all around me realizing that they was a curtain on the back and side windows too. It was all too much.

And then I heard three loud bangs that rattled the truck.

I grabbed on to Jake's arm, "What was that?"  
He laughed, using the position to put his arm around me, "Just Seth, Paul, and Jared. They are riding in the box of the truck with your platform."

"Isn't that illegal?"

He shrugged and then kissed me. That's how it was the entire ride up to La Push. I was half surprised when we pulled into Jake's driveway. I would have thought with his "everything needs to be perfect" theme he would have taken me to some millionaire restaurant or something. Not that I minded. I loved the idea of spending the day at Jake's house better than that.

My door was opened for me by Seth. And then Jake picked me up again to set me on the platform. I didn't think he would after what happened. But he must have known Paul wouldn't dare do the same thing twice.

But before they even lifted me up, the sound of a car screeching and turning interrupted everything. I gasped as it pulled into the driveway, and Jared (being the closest to me) grabbed me off the mattress and into his arms. The car ran right over where I was three seconds before. Who the hell?

I heard a brake, and then Chayton got out of his car. Chayton? What was he doing here?

"Chayton!" I half screamed, "What are you doing?"

My scream was under estimated to when I heard Jake's, "You nearly ran over her! Jackass!" He pushed against Chayton's chest, knocking him a bit backwards.

"How could you imprint on her when she was just a infant?" Chayton screamed at Jake.

"What? What does that got to do with _anything_!?"

"I just got back from the Cullen house, and Embry was there. He told me everything! You pedafile!"

This all made no sense to me. Why would Chayton care if I had been imprinted on so young?

"If anything you're the pedafile, you're twenty-four! She's seventeen!"

That was enough. I broke free of Jared's arms, which weren't holding me that tight to begin with, "What?" I yelled, glancing at both of them. What was the matter with Jake? Did he think Chayton..._ liked _me?

"Renesmee," Chayton placed his hands on my shoulders, "I have something to tell you."

I was pulled backwards into Jake's warm arms, "If anyone will tell her. I will."

"Tell me what?"


	26. Don't Tell Me We're Finished

For moments everyone stood silent. Not a single sound. Not from Jacob. Not from Chayton. Not from me. No one.

"Tell me what?" I asked again to Jake.

He looked like he was about to answer, but then a look of anger came across his face and he started to yell at Chayton again.

"You just ruined everything! We could have waited to tell her... It's not like it matters anyways--"

"It doesn't matter?" Chayton interrupted, "It doesn't matter?" He grabbed Jake by his fore arm, "I love her just as much as you! If not more! Why can't you understand where I'm coming from?"

Before I could react, they both phased and were fighting like two wolves. Werewolves.

I gulped. Chayton... loved me? I hadn't even known him that long... He was my teacher, for heaven's sakes.

Seth, being the only one who wasn't involved with the fight now, brought me inside. Which was fine with me. I hated when Jake had to be that way and fight. Nothing good ever came from fighting.

He sat down next to me, and I started to cry. It felt weird as he hugged me, but it's not like I really cared at the moment. I looked up and saw that the entire living room was decorated in dark purple. Everything. On the table there were two bowls of alfredo... and sparkling grape juice... my favorite.

The sobs came all over again.

"Geez, they're never going to stop, are they?" Seth questioned himself.

I wiped the tears from under my eyes. I should be helping. They were fighting over me (oddly enough) and I sat in here and cried. I was such a jerk.

So I ran out the front door and placed myself right inbetween them. They both crouched to the ground instantaneously. There. That was solved. Since they both "loved" me, neither one could hurt me, right?

Seth came out and grabbed my arm, "That was stupid," he whispered.

I sighed, "I know... but at least they stopped."

Jacob went with one last growl to Chayton, and then squeezed his way through the door of his house. Probably so he could phase and get some clothes. After a few seconds of taking it all in, I followed him.

Just as I was about to open his bedroom door, he opened it and I bumped into him. He looked mad.

"I'm sorry," I looked down at my feet.

He didn't do anything except hug me, "You didn't do anything wrong. Although you shouldn't put yourself in such danger. If anything I'm mad at that..."

"Jake!" I looked up, "Stay calm. You don't want to end up phasing."

"You're right..."

He took me in his arms and we sat on his bed.

"Jake, you have no reason to be jealous... I love _you_.Not _Chayton_. Where did he get that crazy idea anyways?"

He just sighed, "I want to tell you, honestly."

I jumped up onto his lap, "Tell me what? Come on Jake, what's the situation here?"

He just shook his head, "He ruined our date."

"It's fine. We have the rest of our lives to have another one. Right now let's focus on this. Tell me what you two are so secretive about."

He sighed, "You don't want to know..."

I blinked fast and scrubbeed my hand against his cheek, "Yes, I do. I want to make everything right."

"You can't. In a weird, messed up way... you don't want to know...."

"Tell me!" I sort of commanded him this time.

"Renesmee," he rarely ever said my full name, "Remember that story you told me once? The one that took place in ancient Greece? The one where the guy's curiousity led him to blindness...?"

"Oeduphus Rex," I replied smartly, "What?"

He gave me a few moments to figure it all out.

"Ohh..." I got it now, "Knowing about it would just ruin everything. I understand. Curiousity killed the cat, right?"  
He laughed, "I want to tell you. But for my own, selfish reason I just.._ can't_. Do you understand?

I nodded, "Yes." I did understand. If I knew, it would only destroy me.

"Now," He nuzzled against my hair, "I have you all to myself..."

I laughed, then showed a fake serious face, "Should I be scared?" I asked, not exactly trying to coy him.

"Very."

So we had sex. There you go. I said it. SEX. SEX. SEX. That feels better.

And it was very pleasent. And it got my mind off of everything? Chayton who? Almost got run over who?

But like always, it got to end sometime or another. So when we were "finished" I hopped into the shower and sprayed a bunch of perfume on. Redid my make-up. There. Now I looked just like I did before I left....

Goodness... if dad found out about Chayton, I couldn't even imagine what would happen.

Jake helped me dry my hair, and then offered to drive me home. As we walked across the driveway, I noticed the broken in half platform still sitting there.

"Which reminds me," Jake said, "I owe Jared one. Glad to know he's not totally heartless."

I giggled and that was about it for the night. I fell asleep on the way home. Long day. I didn't have time for explanations either.

But in the middle of the night, I woke up. In dad's old room of course. Oh great. I hated when I did that. I would never be able to sleep again now.

But in one swift movement, the door was open, a blonde vampire came running through, and held his incisors inches away from my neck.


	27. Don't eat me

**Short but **_**important **_**author's note:**

**Well, I noticed most of you are hating on Chayton. I can understand why you must feel that way. But remember, Nessie is Chayton's imprint too. He loves her just as much as Jacob (if that's possible). And, well, the only way to solve who wins her love is the one who lives.... mwahaa.....**

**Anyways, I downloaded two chapters yesterday, so you might have not read that yet. Go check it out. Thank you :)**

**And I really, really, really appreciate the reviews!!! **

I screamed realizing that it was Jasper about to dig into my flesh. But before the millisecond of scream let out, one werewolf came crashing through the window, and three vampires came through the door. I didn't have time to look at who there were. Who else would they be?

The itty bitty little second before his face was pushed away from mine, our eyes caught. His eyes were blood red. It wasn't Japser. Well, it was... but Jasper had golden eyes....

Another blonde vampire came to my side, holding me closely. I dug my head into his shoulder and tried not to listen to the noise of whatever the hell was happening.

"Take it outside!" I had never heard my grandpa so demanding and mad before. What was happening?

I continued to sob and the noise of yelling and growling grew faint. What a horrible day. First the whole incident with Chayton. Now this. What was wrong?

"Tell me what's happening," I whispered to my grandfather after swallowing my pride.

"They're settling down Jasper, something is wrong," He sounded assuring, "They're not going to hurt him. And whatever he did to you was not intended. Calm down, it'll be fine."

"Mm hmm," I agreed only to feel better myself.

"Family meeting!" I heard my father's voice boom from downstairs.

"Can I stay here and sleep, grandpa?" I asked using the same voice I did for years.

"I'm afraid not, love, we'll need all the information we can get. Come."

He cradled me in his arms as he went downstairs. Then another set of cold arms took me. My father's.

The first thing he did was brush away my hair to check my neck, "He didn't bite her. It's all right."

Jacob ran up to me, "No, it's not all right! He just attacked Renesmee! Your daughter! Don't you feel any anger towards him?"  
The words were barely heard in my half asleep mind.

"It wasn't him.... now _calm_ down Jacob!"

"You saw the same as I did! How can you say it wasn't him!?"

I heard my grandpa's voice, "It was the Volturi."

Emmett joined the conversation, "But how in the hell?"

"They've been making half breeds now, getting all new types of defensives against us. Against her."

"But why?" Jacob questioned, "She hasn't done a thing!"

Grandpa sighed, "They want some of us to join them. Though we would never do such a thing. They probably got some one to invade Jasper's mind. That way he could infect her with vampire venom. Then, if my studies are right, she would become 100% vampire. That would mean her powers would intensify, and she'd be able to use them for greater things. Things only the Volturi would need."  
I started to twitch unconsiously... Volturi... Volturi... the word seemed to have a meaning, but I had no idea what it was. It was scaring me though.

"What's happening?" Jake's voice was filled with worry, "She's cold, give her a blanket!"

My dad sighed, "She's not cold Jacob, she's half asleep. She probably can't even here us right now."

"Do you think she'll remember this in the morning?"

Grandpa's voice, "No, she won't. If she does, it will be vague, and as if it was a dream.

"That means we have to go tonight. No question."

"_Where?_"

Then the rest was blank. Not a memory.


	28. Don't Leave Me Alone For Too Long

"Wake up, sweetie," I heard my angelic aunt's voice coo at me. I awoke to see her sitting on my bed, with an outfit in her hand. I sighed, just like Alice.

"I made some breakfast for you, are you hungry?" she asked while shoving the outfit towards me.

I laughed, "I'm supposed to eat this?"

"No," she giggled, "This is your outfit I picked out, your breakfast awaits you downstairs..."

Good... because I was craving eggs big time.

She kissed my forehead and left the room for me to get dressed. I took a look at the outfit. A black Aberdeen sweatshirt, and black, baggy pants. Alice picked this out? That was almost hard to believe.... something must have been up.

The second I left my room, Uncle Emmett came up to me and put his arm around me, "How goes it, kiddo?" he asked all nice.

I gave him a weird glare, "Fine, I suppose..."

"Good," he smiled brightly, then picked me up on to his shoulders just like he did when I was little and brought me down to breakfast. Two eggs and three pieces of toast. It looked very good.

The odd thing was though, while I sat, they watched me eat. Like they were nervous I would screw up or something...

Then it hit me, "Aunt Alice, you guys are back from your hunting trip already?" I jumped out of the seat, "Where's mom?"

"Renesmee, sit down, won't you?" Emmett said so... un-Emmettish....

"Where's my mom?" I gasped, "Where's my dad? What happened?" I pannicked.

"They're fine, they're fine," Aunt Alice said while coming over to my side of the table, "But last night they left for Italy."  
"W-why?" Did I even want to know?

"Not just them, Nessie, everyone except me and Emmett."

Well, then, it was definetly not a second honeymoon.

I stood up, "I've got to call Jake! He's got to get over here ASAP!" I ran over to the phone.

Nobody stopped me, when I called all I got was the answering machine.

I feared the worst, and then the four words were spoke that I never wanted to be, "Jake went with them."

I gasped, "No, why?"

"Calm down," my aunt reassured me, "They had to go, Nessie, to protect you."

"And how would they do that? Why?"

Alice got up and left the room, with a sobbing expression on her face.

And then he told me. Told me how Japser had attacked me, but it wasn't really him, but some other vampire clan. He wouldn't tell me the name, I wasn't sure if I even wanted to know.

"So why did they have to send Jake with?"

He sighed, "I don't want to tell you this, but I will, so you'll know."

"Okay," I said smally.

"The... clan... might try to fight us. So we had to send both Jake and Sam as allies."

The shock hit me, "But if they needed fighters why didn't they take both you and Alice, and every one of the pack members?"

"We needed some here to protect you, in case they decided to send a couple of them Washington."

I didn't want to start crying in front of my strong uncle, but he just held me close and didn't say a word as I sobbed. Because of me, the ones I loved were probably going to get killed.

After a few minutes, I looked up, "Did dad take his phone with him?"

He nodded, and I took it cautiously... did I really want to hear Jake's voice? Or would that only make it worse?

I knew the answer to that.

Searching through the phonebook on his cell, I found my father's number and pressed it.

Would he answer? He just had to.

Four rings. No answer.

So I tried again. I heard the sound of some one on the other line.

"Dad!" I exclaimed, jumping out of my seat again.

"Hello, how are you?" he asked as if this was some normal situation.

"Dad," my voice broke, "W-why did you have to go?"  
"We had to settle this once and for all, my love, don't cry..."

I was thinking about hanging up right then. I hated when people had to fight. It was so stupid, and people only got hurt, and that never did anyone good.

"D-dad," I cried, "I w-w-wanna speak with J-Jake...."

"All right, but don't worry Renesmee. We'll be fine. I promie you, okay? Just please be careful and stay near the house. I love you, and I'll try to call often."

I nodded, as if he could see me, "I love you too daddy."

My favorite voice in the world came to me, "Nessie?" And I pictured him standing there with his eyebrows bent together in worry, and a frown on his face. His hand would be supporting his weight as he leaned against a wall, with his feet crossing over one another.

It lightened up my horrific morning, "Jacob," I sighed.

"Are you all right?"

That was somewhat a stupid question, so I answered smally, "Just as about all right I can be with out you here beside me."

He took a deep breath, I could hear him inhale, "Your dad was right. You've got to stay close to home. Never leave the protection of the pack or your aunt or uncle, all right?"  
"Mmm hmm," I hummed, not able to speak.

He sighed and then added a little laughter into his voice, "You'll be fine. You're the strongest person I know. You've got to. Before you know it we'll be back home and well, we'll be able to finish our date..."

This made me giggle, "I thought it 'ended'," I laughed.

"Nope, you still never got to eat any alfredo," he took a pause, "Now I want you to go upstairs into the bathroom, and keep me on the line."

"Okay," I blushed, wondering what he could possibly have to do or say. Uncle Emmett eyed me. Probably also curious.

When I got into the bathroom, the first thing I saw was a note on the mirror.

"I see it!" I grabbed it off the reflective glass and kissed it.

"Good, now read it to yorself."

"Dear Nessie," I started, "I put this note on your mirror because I want to remind you on how beautiful and strong you are. So go ahead, look up for a few seconds," so I did, and then I started again, "See that beautiful, strong women right in front of you? She's mine, and she's going to be a good girl and stay out of trouble. Though knowing you, you'll find someway to break some rule," I laughed, "So, as a side warning, I want to tell you that I left Chayton in charge of protecting you. I know you have your aunt and uncle and the rest of the pack, but I want you to stay especially close to Chayton. I can't tell you why. In fact, it's a little hard for me, to leave you with him. But you can always depend on him. Until I get back, of course. If you don't already know what's going on, ask Alice or Emmett, they'll tell you. I wish I could have said good-bye properly, but I knew it would be easier for both me and you to go this way. Please, please, please, for the love of everything do not wander! I know you, and you would just love to go for a hike in the woods some day. Well, don't. Stay indoors, and if you leave the house, make sure you are protected by everyone! I will not tolerate losing you, just as much you wouldn't tolerate losing me. I love you. -Jacob"

I sniffled at the end, "I love you too Jacob, I promise I'll be good." I didn't mention the Chayton part.

"Now, go eat your breakfast, all right?" He sighed, "As much as I want to hear your voice, you've got to eat. Have your protein for the day."  
"Love you," I said once more, my voice cracking.

"I love everything about you, including you," I could almost hear him smile across the phone, as he stole my line I had said days earlier.


	29. Don't Say I'm Too Young To Run Away

I have been locked in the house for a week. That's right, an entire week. No school, no hanging out with anyone, just sitting home being watched by everyone. I mean, it had its fun moments. _Most _members of Jake's pack I got along with. Well, actually just Chayton, Seth, Embry, Quil, and sometimes Jared. For oddest reasons Paul and Leah didn't like me. It was probably because I was their supposed "mortal enemy" being half-vamp and all. They got really crabby.

Quil had Claire over often, so we had fun. She brought out the child in me. We made cookies and snacks for everyone. Emily came over too, to help and all. She brough groceries every other day. It was well needed because of the number of hungry werewolves we had.

Well, maybe it was sort of fun. But it all meant nothing without Jake. I constantly woken up in the middle of the night. I just couldn't sleep. And according to grandpa, they were still on a waiting list to see the Volturi. I don't know how to handle myself. So most times I just cooked or cleaned. To get my mind of depressing stuff like that.

Now I sat here on the couch, watching a soap opera with Alice, Emily, and Claire. I rolled my eyes over and over as it became more and more predictable. The pack was out running around the perimeter and Emmett had went hunting for the day. So I was stuck watching _this_.

Emily started to cry as some person leaned over another person's dead body to kiss them on the cheek. I hadn't been really paying attention. I didn't have a clue anyone died.

"Excuse me," I cleared my throat, "I have to go to the bathroom."

I got off the couch and headed my way there. I had to do this quick, before Alice could stop me.

I opened the window and climbed out, not afraid to jump the few feet. Then I sprinted for about a minute or two. I figured this was far enough. Then I got an idea to climb a tree. Something fun and dangerous, something I could occupy myself with. The trees here were really really really tall, so there was a bit of a danger to it.

My left foot was placed on the first branch, and I used my great upper arm strength to pull myself futher and further up. I was surprised Alice wasn't here yet. She could run twice as fast as me.

When I got to the top, I surveyed everything. For miles and miles and miles.

... I heard the blessed sound of wolf howls. They kept getting closer and closer. I sighed. My spot was given up, and I sat down on the top branch waiting to be lectured.

The first to arrive was Chayton. I knew it was him, because he was the only wolf with white fur. It was rare, and rather spooky. He also had the darkest eyes out of everyne's, which made him more spooky.

He barked at me. I giggled a little because it was funny, dogs couldn't climb trees. One by one, a member of the pack arrived. The second Leah came, she left, rolling her eyes.

And the moment I waited for finally came. Chayton disappeared for a second and phased, back in human form with his dark sweatpants on. Great.

Over the last week, we had connected quite a bit. But it still was a little weird, since he basically admitted that he "loved" me.

He climbed up the tree with no effort, way faster than I did.

"Renesmee," he grabbed my arm, then laughed a bit, "You're such a trouble seeker."

Then he placed me over his shoulder and hopped down from branch to branch.

When we reached the ground, he set me gently down, "You didn't have to spoil my fun, you know."

He sighed, "Not when you're putting yourself in so much danger. I knew I couldn't leave your side."

Alice appeard at my side in an instant, "What were you thinking?"

"Geez," I exclaimed, "Late reaction?"

She eyed me, "I was a bit distracted, okay?" She heaved, "Now come on, you need to stay at home. I'm calling your father."

I grumbled. I loved Aunt Alice deeply, but being around her so much, made her more of an overprotective mother to me. Not fun, silly Alice that she usually was.

I could always try escaping later, at night, when everyone thought I was sleeping....

"No, you will not," she stated matter-of-factly.

"Hmph." I said unhappily.

We walked fast home, Chayton following not far behind us. Great, now because of me, everyone was coming home. Which meant I had more people to constantly watch my every step.

When we arrived, she called my father to tell her my little 'epidemic'. I swear, she was so milking the story.

She handed to phone to me, and heard the phone being passed to Jacob.

"Hey, baby..." he started

"I know, I'm sorry, all right?" I gave in.

"It's not you a blame, where was Chayton?" He asked angrily.

Usually I would have told him that Chayton wasn't to be blamed, but instead I just handed to phone to him and told him I was going to go take a nap.

The second my head hit the pillow though I heard my name being called. "Renesmee!" my Aunt somehow managed to scream pleasantly, "Come here for a moment!"

She was in the bathroom downstairs. Oh, great, what was it this time?

She was down on her knees, digging in the cupboards under the sink.

When she turned to face me, she had a box of tampons in her hand, "Ness, I gave these to you a week ago. Why haven't you used any?"

I blushed, it was still weird to always talk about this sort of stuff, then it hit me, "Well, my period hasn't come yet, Alice..."

She looked up at me questioningly.

"But..." she started, "For two years your period has always started on the second Wednesday of every month, and lasts until around noon on Saturday..."

"Maybe I'm starting to grow a little again...." but then I started to question it too, "I'm probably just irregular.."

She shook her head, "No, there's something wrong. Stay right here."

There was only one other explanation I could think of, and I was denying it completely.

I feard the worst. She brought in a pregnancy test.

I gulped, then almost screamed before she put a hand over my mouth.

"Shh... you don't want to concern anyone else here. Especially Emmett... he'd flip if he knew..."

So I started to take deeper breaths to calm myself, and the tears fell and she showed me how to take it.

I did what it said, embarrassingly enough, and peed on it.

Nothing showed up at first. "That must mean I'm not!" I whispered.

"You have to wait a few minutes Nessie... Have you had... s-e-x with anyone recently?"

I was sort of appalled that she didn't say just Jake, but answered, "The night before they left... me and Jake..."

She threw her head back, "And did you use protection like I told you to?"

I thought about it, and then nodded, remembering the condom Jake pulled out from his dresser drawer.

"So, I couldn't be pregnant..."

"Did it break?"

"Well..." I thought.. it did break for a second, but Jake pulled it right off and grabbed another one, just like he always did if it broke.

"Any cravings?"

I searched my mind for what I really wanted at that moment.

My eyes widened, "Eggs."

Once she reacted to my answer, she set down the pregnancy test on the counter and grabbed my arm nervously, "Here it comes...."

**Jacob's POV:**

I hid my head in my hands as I hung up the phone. Hadn't I told my sweetheart to stay out of trouble? I can understand why she felt like she needed to, but sometimes that girl just make me afraid for her life. Nothing came easy with her. And that's one the reasons I supposed I was attached to protecting her.

But still... she should have done that while I was there, I would have surely helped her. But with Chayton, well, I could never trust him 100%. I suppose he did save her from the tree, but he made her angry. And that made me really angry.

So now I sat in a one two single bed hotel room with Sam with the bloodsuckers on both sides of our room. Carlisle said we still had a while before we could return. When I agreed to come, I had expected days. It was a price to pay, but it was worth my Renesmee... which whom I couldn't help but worrying about twenty four - seven.

I sighed then switched on the TV to some stupid Italian sitcom. I had to sulk for a while longer before I could see my love again. I just really hoped she didn't try any other stunt. I really really hoped that whatever she was doing right now, she was okay.

**And now.......... the moment you've all been waiting for!!!! (Yes, I wasn't gonna make you wait a whole nother chapter to figure out if.....)**

**Nessie's POV:**

The pink plus showed up and I ran out of the room, screaming at the top of my lungs. Not sure what it was going to do, but I needed to get some air. I was stopped, of course, by Chayton. He held my arms.

"You all right, kiddo?" He asked, as if I was screaming about some minor thing.

And then I did something, something I would never do if I was sane, I ran into his arms and started to sob, and I quit the screaming. He rubbed my back and tried to "shh" me and ask me what was wrong.

"I'm--" before I could tell him, I was grabbed back by my aunt.

"Sick," she interuppted, "Nessie has the stomach flu. She'll be fine, but she ought to lay down right now."

When we got back up to my father's room, she looked at me crazily, "We don't know if it's 100% true, all right? You're half-vamp, it might have some effect on how that test shows up. So calm down, and sleep. I'll call Carlisle in a few hours..."

I shook my head, "I can't. You have to call him right now."

She sighed and checked her watch, "It's night time there. Which means Edward and Bella are probably in the room with them. Do you really want to upset your father? I can call him tonight, all right?"

That seemed logical. I didn't want my father to know. Especially while he was with Jake and had no one to stop him if he decided to rip him to shreads after he heard 'the news'.


	30. Don't Kiss Me

This was pissing me off and I was ready to explode. For the past two weeks, I've been sitting here wondering if I really was pregnant. That's right, Carlisle had no clue on what to do about my supposed 'pregnancy'. He couldn't do anything until they got back, so I'd just have to wait. It had been three weeks since I was trapped in this house and three weeks since I had seen Jacob, and, well, I was tired of it. I missed him too much.

So I sat up in my bed and started to throw my pillows at the door, crazily. I wasn't in my right mind. I went crazy. When my third pillow was about to hit the door, it opened and there was Chayton who stood there smiling. He laughed as the pillow hit him in the gut, not at all hurt.

"Something wrong?" He came to sit over next to me on the bed.

I then realized I was in a pajama tank top and short pajama shorts, so I wrapped a blanket around myself, "I'm fine."

He placed his arm around me. I just lay my head on his shoulder. We had become even closer. We spent every moment together, just like Jake had said.

"Liar," he kidded me.

I sighed, then admitted, "Just missing Jake, I guess.." I only told him part of what was wrong, not sure on how he would react on the news.

Without warning he cupped my chin in his hand and got a serious look on his face, "I have to tell you something, Renesmee."

I tried to hide my eyes from his, not wanting to have them remind me of Jake's.

"Okay," my voice cracked, "You can."

"But," he took a deep breath, "I have to do something first. And you've got to promise not to stop me."

This brought me back to paying attention, "What?"

"Promise?" he asked again.

What should I have done? Promise? What if he said he was going to do something insane like hurt some one. Would I let him go through with it?

I decided to play along for now, "Okay, I p-promise..."

He looked down at the bed, then up at the ceiling, before looking straight into my eyes. The second they met though, he brought his face closer to mine. And before I had a chance to object he pressed his incredibly warm lips against mine.

My eyes fluttered open in surprise, and when he backed away, I remained speechless.

"Now," he sighed more happily, "Tell me what you felt."

What I felt?.... What did I feel? Why didn't I push him away? "I'm not sure..."

"Of course you're not... you're Jake's imprint. So you feel you must be loyal to him..."

I nodded... where was he going with this?

"And now I have something to tell you...." he closed his eyes, like it would make me invisible, "He's not the only one."  
Before I could scream I stopped myself, then said wearily, "D-don't beat around the bush, j-just t-tell me...."

"I imprinted on you the first second I met you. The night Jake brought you to the bonfire. I loved you, and then I imprinted. But after I did, in fear, I ran away for a while. But I just couldn't stay away and--"

I slapped him. Whatever he just said did not make sense to me at all. Even if it was true, I didn't want to hear it.

"Grrr!!" I screamed, then stomped loudly, "You jackass! Stay away from me! I'm telling Jake that you kissed me... you son of bitch!" I finished before running out the room and slamming the door.

I sort of surprised myself. I wasn't one to get mad, but when I did, I got purely furiorated.

So instead of putting it all to waste, I ran into the living room where everyone was sitting, chatting, watching TV, playing board games, etc.

"I'm sick and tired of this house!" I hollered, then turned the TV off, "First of all, you!" I pointed at Alice, "All you ever do around here is---"

**Jacob's POV**

I was like a little kid driving to Chuck E. Cheese as I sped down the highway to Forks, ready to see my Renesmee. The vamps had let me leave early since the Volturi decided not to fight, and especially since I had an imprint at home that I missed more than ever.

And I just couldn't wait to get her out of the hands of....

_Stop. _I warned myself.

It was no time to be phasing. I told myself over and over until I finally pulled into their long ass driveway and got out of my truck. I wondered what she was doing right now, sleeping? I hoped not, I wanted to see her.

When I got up to the door though all I could hear was screaming. Insane screaming. I entered the house quietly and saw my Renesmee there, facing the opposite direction, yelling at everyone...

"All you ever do around here is yark at me! YOU'RE NOT MY MOTHER! AND YOU, LEAH!!" She screamed louder while getting up in Leah's face, "I don't know why the hell you freaking hate me so much! WHAT THE FUCK DID I EVER DO TO YOU????!!!" I was about to laugh, but didn't want to reveal myself quite yet.

"And Jared and Paul... what's your freaking problem??? You think me getting hurt is funny!?!?!? You're both jackasses!!! AND _YOU," _hatred filled her voice as she went up to Chayton, "I don't know what your problem is, but you've got to tone yourself done, stop pretending like I could ever--"

I interrupted her by putting my arms around her waist, "What about me? Any complaints?"

And then she turned around, and my whole world might as well went out the window, because to see her standing there was like a first kiss or a-- a--- well, I couldn't think of anything at the moment.

I watched as her mouth went from a frown into an "o" shape and she lunged herself at me, "Jake!" She squealed, and then kissed my forehead and both my cheeks. I twirled her around, as if we had been away for months. When I set her down, she inquired, "How did you get here? I just talked to everyone else about two hours ago..."

So I explained the story on how I came back without having to fight them, and she couldn't seem any happier.

I would have kissed her, but everyone was standing right there, and I knew how much she hated public display of affection.

"Come on," she tugged on my hand, "We have a lot to catch up about...." she started to lead me up the stairs, but Alice stopped her halfway there.

"Tell him," she tried to whisper, but I heard it.


	31. Don't Leave Any Part Of Him Unharmed

For another week Jake and I did everything together. Never spending a moment apart. It was awesome. And he still hadn't gotten around to asking me about why Alice had said "tell me" a while back. He was too focused on me, and I was loving it.

And then after a second of silence, he asked a question... "Nessie, what was Alice talking about? Is there something you need to tell me?" he sat down with me and held me close, "You know you can tell me anything."

I gulped. I needed to tell him about the suspicisions of being pregnant. It was his right to know. He was the only guy I ever had sex with (okay, once Presley got close to it) but still, I knew it was 100% his child. If I actually was. It only made sense. No period. Cravings... mood swings....

"I..." I started, sounding stutterish, and then sighed, realizing I couldn't tell him right now, "know that I am Chayton's imprint."

His whole entire face fell, causing mine to do the same.

I hoped he wouldn't get angry.

He cradled me even closer, though. He sighed and then kissed the top of my head. Then he pulled me back so he could look me in the eyes, "You have to understand why I wouldn't want to tell you..."

I looked down foolishly and nodded, "Sort of."

His lips went into a sympathetic smile, "Nessie... you're the most wonderful person, mortal or not, to ever walk any surface and you're too nice for your own good," he hugged me, and his voice muffled in my hair, "And I was afraid that if you found out, you would feel sorry for him... and, well, leave me..."

I pushed him back and opened my eyes wide, "Never!" I almost yelled, then brought him close again, "Never ever, ever think that I would leave you for another man..." after I said that, I thought about Presley.

But before he could speak, I cut him off, "Chayton kissed me."

His eyes become squinted in anger, his brows pulled together in a worried look, and he gave me a questioning look right before he burst out of the room, not even bothering to open the door.

"Jacob!" I screamed after him while running. I saw him phase right as he ran down the stairs, flying to the bottom without injury. Then the next thing I knew he had Chayton pinned. Only a few seconds later that Chayton actually phased himself... and there was two angry werewolves fighting.

"Stupid dog!" I heard Alice yell as she fled into the room, "You're scratching the walls! Take it elsewhere!"

After taking it all in, I ran down the stairs too and jumped on the back of Jake's, maybe to calm him down. Then when he noticed I was there, he calmly back away from Chayton, keeping me hidden.

He turned around, licked my face, and headed out the front doors. Chayton followed him. Then they started to fight on the lawn, except they phased back into human form. I was so used to seeing naked men, I hardly noticed.

"You... you mutt!" Jake yelled in the face of Chayton.

"Do we even need to have this damn conversation anymore? You're the filthy mutt who imprinted on her as a newborn!"

Jacob pushed him over easily, "It doesn't matter! I love her more than anything... and she loves me... more than you... so you need to leave!" he grew angrier, "Because if you ever try to get close to her again, I'm gonna fucking rip your neck to shreads!"

Chayton slowly got off the ground, and glanced at me. The look of unsureness was in his eyes.

"Fine," he said before phasing and making his way back into the woods.

Jake dissappeared for a second behind a tree. He came back out with jean shorts on. Sometimes he hid them around places in case incidents like this happened.

I ran into his arms, sobbing, like the idiot I was, at a loss for words.

He opened his mouth to speak, but before he could, a familiar silver volvo came speeding into the driveway...


	32. Don't Take My Daughter

I ran up to my father when he got out of his car, wrapping my arms around him. I had missed my father so much, and now he was home. And then I saw my mother get out of the passenger's door and she came and envoloped us both.

"Baby!" she grabbed at my hair and kissed my cheeks.

"Hi, mom," the tears started rolling. Happy tears of course, "Where's everyone else? What happened? Did you settle everything?"  
"There's no need to worry at all, Renesmee," my father said calmly while giving me one last gentle squeeze. And then his head shot towards the house. He must have been listening to some one's thoughts, or something.

And when Alice ran out excitedly I knew exactly what he heard.

He stood there for a couple of seconds, turning his body towards Jacob. My mom placed an arm around me and started to rub my other shoulder motherly.

"You dog!" he shouted while making his way over to him. I was surprised he didn't run, just fast walked.

Oh, great. Now dad was going to get pissed at Jake. And Jake would have no idea what about.

"Let's go for a walk, mutt.." He elbowed in the stomach as he walked passed him.

"Oh my god," I gasped, and then sobbed into my mother's arms, "He's going to kill him, I just know it."

**Jacob's POV**

It was no surprise that Edward wanted to 'take a walk in the woods' with me. Moments before he appeared, I had been thinking about Nessie sort of innapropriately. I only thought that way when he wasn't around. Couldn't he have warned me, at least?

His eyes shot fire into mine, scaring the hell out of me, not that I would have admitted it.

"You better be terrified. I can't believe you!" he turned around, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"It's not like it's a big deal..."

Before I could react his hands were around my neck, not squeezing... yet, "Not a big deal? You're a filthy, no good for anything dog and you impregnated my only daughter!"

The second my eyes opened in surprise, his hands unlocked. What was he talking about?

"You don't know?" he sighed, "I can see that..."  
But-- but, why? Would she have told me?

"You know Renesmee... she didn't want anyone's pity."

Is it for sure?

"As far as Carlisle can tell, from talking to her over the phone, she's having all normal symptons."

I sat down on the ground and put my head in my hands, "Great! What am I going to do?" I half-way screamed.

"What are _you_ going to do? You're going to be there no matter what, that's what! If you even think about leaving her in a time like--"

In one moment, I stood up and pushed against his chest with my hands, he remained still though, "Not a moment in my mind would I ever think of leaving her. I love her."

His eyes closed and his head dropped down, "And that's the problem. Think about it, Jacob, if you can. Renesmee is only six years old in Earth years... I've only had her for six years. And this last one she's been spending all her time with you. Most fathers get their daughter for about eighteen years, but now she's already grown and having a... child of her own."

Before I could feel guilty, the question popped into my mind. _Is it safe for her? Will she be able to birth the baby without any troubles?_

"I don't know," his voice cracked on the last word, "Most likely, yes."  
But that doesn't matter to her, doesn't it?

"She's exactly like her mother, Jacob, she would give her life for the life inside of her. It's terrible..."

"The hell it is!" I ran over to a tree and picked it up, tearing its roots right out the ground, and threw it about fifty meters, weakly.

"It's not a time to get angry. It's time for you to talk to her about it. See what you can do to help, all right? As much as it pains me, you're the only one who could make her feel any better right now. She loves you, you know."  
"I love her, too, in case you so happen to not know that."

He shook his head, "I loved her first."

**I know, I know, that ending was very, very cheesy. But I needed some more tear jerking stuff. I was just balling my eyes out actually... oh, and don't get too happy about the Chayton leaving thing. I can 100% guarantee you he will come back :)**


	33. Don't Tell Me What I Want To Hear

Grandpa had set me up to some machine thing. It was time for something called an "ultrasound" or something. It was weird, but it was better for him to do it than some doctor.

"All right," he spoke to me like an adult, "Renesmee, is there anyone you want in the room with you?"

This wasn't a question I had to think hard about, "My mom and Jacob."

I would have invited my father, but recently, I haven't wanted those two to be near each other. And since this was Jake's baby, he deserved to see it more than dad.

Grandpa called them in and they each took one of my hands, Jake got down on his knees so he could be eye level with me as I lie on the hospital bed.

"Okay, Renesmee, I need you to pull your shirt up from your stomach so I can do my work."

But before I could, Jake's voice was in my ear, "I've got it," he said calmly while lifting it up just above my stomach.

Then grandpa put some sort of clear jelly stuff on my stomach, which sort of tickled. Then he got some weird machine and touched it against the jelly, "Here we go."

The screen came on in front of us, and everyone stared at it. Grandpa pushed his brows together, "Hmm... that's weird..."

My mom's face lit up just a little, "It was just a scare?"

My brain finally registered, and I sat up quickly, "What?" I halfway screamed.

Grandpa came by my side and pushed me gently back, "It seems that you're not pregnant."

"But how...." I trailed off, "I missed my period."

Everyone exchanged looks at each other, "Nessie, sweetie," Jake said, "I think this means you growing up. Becoming a full vampire."

"How about the cravings?" I asked firmly.

"It was probably just in your head," Grandpa said while starting to wipe off all the jelly, "Please, Bella, will you excuse us? I would like to talk to Nessie and Jacob."

My mother nodded gratefully and left the room, almost skipping.

"Would you take a seat, Jacob?"  
"Sure, doc," he said and then lifted me up so he could sit on the bed and then placed me on his lap, petting my hair.

I giggled.

"Maybe you two have learned you lesson. Sex isn't a good thing at your age. In fact, I wouldn't recommend it until marriage."

Jake and I didn't comment, we were too lost in each other's eyes.

"All right," he sighed again, "I'll leave you two alone. Congratulations," he said before closing the door."

When it was surely closed all the way, I leaned towards Jake and gave his a quick peck on the mouth.

"Daddy is going to be real happy," I said with a bright smile.

"Mm hmm," Jake agreed, still staring at me with a goofy grin.

"You know," I started, "Prom is next week. I was kind of hoping we would go."  
He kissed my forehead, "Of course, my love."  
This was one thing I disliked about Jacob. Because I was his imprint, he agreed on everything with me. Even if he only did it to make me happy. I didn't like that. It would be nice for him to maybe disagree sometimes or something. I loved him, but did he love me? Aside from the imprint, was I just another bloodsucker?

When Alice, Esme, Rosalie, mom, and I finally arrived at the dress shop, we all spread out. Everyone was looking for something different. I had no clue what to look for, so I just followed mom for inspiration.

"How about this one, baby?" she took out a light purple one with tons of sparkles and no straps or sleeves. Which was on my list. I wanted staps or sleeves. I wanted it to touch the floor. I didn't want it to have too much flair. I would prefer a darker color.

"That would look great on you," I said finally, "But, I was thinking," and then pulled out a dress beside it. It was black, super tight, and long. There was a slit on the side that would go to about my underwear line. It only had one sleeve and one black flower where the fat strap reached the dress.

Mom laughed, "It is your style I suppose."

I nodded in agreement. Aunt Rose said to meet everyone in the mirrored area once they found a dress, and one by one we would try it on to see if everyone approved.

I was the first to arrive, so I just looked over the dress again and again. Jacob would like it. Dad wouldn't. Wasn't I all about being rebellious? It felt good to be. After a couple minutes Grandma came to sit by me, since she was the only one not picking out a dress. She looked at the dress in my arms, "You have a great sense of style, my flower," grandma had called me her flower for the longest time, saying that I always made her day ''bloom''.

"Yeah, I suppose. I bet Aunt Alice's will be much prettier, though."

So when everyone had got a dress, we all sat, wondering who would go first.

"Nessie," Aunt Rose said, "You were here first, you go ahead."

I jumped up into the dressing room, and then closed the door. Quickly, I slipped the dress over my head, and zipped it up. They must have purposely not have put any mirrors in here. It meant I was just going to have to step out to see myself.

My nerves got the best of me, as I pushed on the door and nearly fell.

"Ta da!" I twirled.

When I stopped, I saw smiles on all their faces. Good, they like it. I turned around to see myself on one of the mirrored walls. "Whoa."

Suddenly Alice appeared besides me, "We'll have to get you some new underwear, some that you can't see. This slit is really long."

"I like it," I defended, "It's perfect. But, I suppose I will need new underwear."

I heard a giggle from my Aunt Rose, "Jake is going to love it."


	34. Don' Look At My Dress

So now I figured out that Jake couldn't attend the prom. At least half of it. There was a important meeting for the Quiluetes and he had to follow Sam's orders. Although I was very, very upset, I had made a good plan.

Today I would ask Blake if he wanted to go with me. I would tell him we would be going just as friends, of course. And then when the time came that Jake arrived, I would be with him. Blake was a very accepting person and I was sure he wouldn't be offended at all by it. Unless of course he had a date. I hadn't thought of that.

_Hey Blake_, I wrote and passed it over to him.

_Top of the morning to you Renn._

Blake was one of the oddest people I had met and insisted on calling me Renn.

_Thank you_, I paused for a second before writing again, _Do you want to go with me to prom? Just as friends? I figured it would work if you didn't have a date_, I passed the note over cautiously.

It took a few seconds for him to read it. He looked up with a confused face and then started to write a note.

_Sure thing. I would love to accompany you. What about your boyfriend?_

_He has a really, really important meeting. _

_Enough to miss prom? You know I love you Renn, but you got to remember, I'm gay._

This was news to me, I looked up from the paper at him. I didn't mean to be so sour, but all this time and he hadn't told me?

He looked confused, "Sorry," he whispered, "I thought you knew..."

Day turned around to glance at me quick. Quick enough that I'm sure Blake didn't notice. He had a smug grin across his face. Ugh, how could my own dad hide this from me? Of course_ he _knew, out of anyone in the world, _he_ knew.

I started writing again, _It's all right. We can still go, can't we?_

_:) As long as you're okay with it. _

I felt a smile come across my own face now, _I am. _

As I hid up in "my" room, I constantly looked at the clock. In four minutes it would be 7:30. Which meant Blake would be arriving soon. I wasn't nervous or anything. Well, sort of.

My dad still hadn't seen my dress. He would see it for the first time when I walked down the stairs. I was afraid he wouldn't like it. That he would get mad at me for being stupid or something. I rested my head on the pillow, wanting to cry. Not that I could, my mascara would smear.

Dad had gotten smart too, I remembered, he rented a limo for all of us. So as soon as Blake got here, we'd all get in and leave.

An idea struck me. I ran to the closet and started throwing things on the ground, anxious to see if there was a coat in here I could wear. There were plenty of them, but they wouldn't match my dress. I sighed.

A car door slammed outside my window and I opened my door with a deep breath.

It was time to be daring. To not care what my father thought.

When I was about to go down the stairs, I saw Blake standing there, face to face with my mom, who had opened the door.

"Come in," he guestered nicely.

He was amazed by the house enough for me to get down the stairs without realizing I was present.

They were all facing the door, so I got up behind Blake quick. In a swift second I grabbed his arm, and drug him out the door with me. The limo was out in the yard, Carlisle was driving of course.

He helped me up into the vehicle, and we both scooted towards the front of, instead of the back.

Only a few seconds later did everyone else get in. First Alice and Japser, then Rose and Emmett. I saw my dad help my mom in carefully and then got in himself and closed the door. He looked at me oddly. It took him only a split second to realize why I had been so jumpy. Anger flashed quickly, and he turned to look over to my mom. She sighed and grabbed his hand, kissing his fingers. He relaxed and kissed her cheeks.

It was moments like these where I was happy to see my parents connect. Most times it was gross and I begged them to stop.

Blake seemed oblivious, and was grabbbing something off his tux. He handed me a corsage.

He laughed, "Never thought I would ever give one to a girl," he kissed my forehead friendly, "Must mean you're one of a kind."


	35. Don't Toss Me

Once we arrived, it felt like everyone was staring at us. I had no clue why, I mean, everyone else had rented limos too. And they all had very pretty outfits on. For once we didn't stick out.... well, nevermind...

While entering the gym though, I saw Presley deep in conversation with this girl he was dancing with. She was very pretty. She had red hair, a bit lighter than mine, and her smile was real cute. I figured, if anything, Presley would fall for this girl's smile.

Right away we all started dancing, kind of making our way to punch bowl and back. Most the time I spent dancing with Blake. We didn't slow dance, just did a fast waltz type thing while talking about the stupidest things.

"Renn," Blake exclaimed, while twirling me around.

"Yes?" I inquired, pulling myself closer to him so I could hear him.

"Who did your make up?" his lips made an unsatisfied look, and his eyes bore at my face.

"Ahh.. Rose..." I said cautiously, "Something wrong with it?"

I was sure that nothing could have been wrong, Aunt Rose knew exactly what she was doing.

"Here," he pulled a white hankerchief out of his pocket, "Wipe that lipstick off, it's too dark. Your natural lip color is way better."

I laughed while doing what he said. This is why I loved Blake, he was hilarious yet serious about everything. He was one of my best friends...

A sudden tap on my shoulder scared me. I turned my head to the right, expecting it to be, who else, my father. But I was oddly surprised that it was Uncle Jazz.

The corners of his mouth struggled to stay up, as if he couldn't smile or something.

"May I cut in?" he asked towards Blake.

"Uhh..." I could tell he was at a loss of words, "Sure. Of course." He smiled and then waved back at me quickly before walking away.

I turned around to face him. He cuppped my left hand in his right, and placed his hand on my back, obviously be conservative. I smiled at him and placed my hand on his shoulder.

We did a slight sway back and forth, with a slow turn.

"Uhh, Renesmee," Jasper looked towards his feet. My uncle was rarely a nervous, shy type. Just quiet, "I would like to apologize.."

I groaned, "Jasper!" I stage whispered, "It's all right. It's more than all right, it's just fine. I know it wasn't your fault. And even if it was, I would not blame you for what happened that night. Now, can we please put it passed us?"

His eyes opened wide and he finally smiled, "Of course," he laughed.

I added in my laugh and we talked a bit about whatever while we danced.

Uncle Jazz spun me out, as if to cover for the pause of conversation, and before I could go back in to his embrace, I was grabbed by another pair of hands into another set of arms.

Uncle Emmett smiled crookidly at me, "My turn," he announced and then boomed laughter, "I'll show you how to _really_ dance."

I looked back at Uncle Jazz who had by now found Alice again and started to dance with her.

I sighed, was I just the little doll to be thrown around tonight?

Apparently so, because just a few minutes later did my father come to dance with me. I had been expecting it, but it still came as a shock as he took me out of Emmett's hands and into his own.

"Hello, my darling," he drolled.

I rolled my eyes, "Hey dad."

"How's your night going, love?"

I shrugged, "It's okay... so far... I just can't wait for Jake to get here."

My dad's eyes narrowed, "You know, just because tonight is your first prom, it doesn't mean it should have any other significance than that."

I cringed, "Dad, can we not talk about this?"

He didn't look any happier than me, "Promise?"

"Maybe.."

He growled, "Renesmee, please, we do not need another scare. Think about your family and your self. Please."  
I hated promising things, because I was never sure if I could keep them, so I just did it to make him shut up about the entire topic, "Fine."

His grimace returned to his smile that made me smile, "Good... now, I'm afraid I must hand you off."

"What?" My face contained a quizzical look.

He took my shoulders gently and spun me around so I was face to face with Presley.

"Hi, Renesmee!" He said more excited than he should have been.

I felt like sighing, but I supposed it wasn't his fault that I had been passed around like a toy to everyone.

"Hey, Pres," I tried to stay eager.

"You wanna dance?" His figure looked like it would pounce the second I answered.

"Sure."

He placed his hand lower than the rest of the guys had, probably not realizing how close he was to my bare thigh. He was too much staring into my eyes. He always reminded me on how much he loved my eyes.

"You know," he suddenly relaxed, "I'm kind of curious at to why your boyfriend isn't here. And why you're with Blake."

I explained the situation and he made a quick "o" with his mouth, and finally stole a glance away from my eyes.

His hands were off me in a split second and he groaned, "Great." I looked around to see what he was looking at. The same sight that annoyed him, made me jump with joy.

Finally! It was time for Jacob and I to have our moment.


	36. Don't Look At Any Other Girl But Me

As he walked towards me, my heart skipped a every other beat. It must have been going 100 miles an hour, the way I felt overwhelmed by the sound.

I heard a stutter of quick steps behind me, "Uhh..." Pres's voice stuttered as his feet, "I'll see you later, Ness..."

Eagerly, as if I couldn't wait the ten more seconds, I started to walk towards him too. The second his glare was on mine was the moment we both stopped. We were only about a yard apart, and we finally took it all in. We were in sync. A relaxed sigh came out both of our mouths, and then a slow smile crept upon.

He was the first to move. He reached his hands out and grabbed my waist. He picked me up as if I was an empty box, and twirled me around slowly, rejoicing.

When he set me down, he held on to me, to make sure I wasn't dizzy.

"How did the meeting go?" I asked, ready to hear the current events.

He then assumed dance position. The classic waltz position was all. Some rap song was on, so we didn't quite match the tone, but we didn't seem to care.

He rolled his eyes, "Same old, same old. But, let me tell you, ever since you yelled at Leah that one time, she hasn't been such a bitch. I thank you entirely for that," his thanks was sincere.

That made my stomach fill with proud butterflies, proud that I had done something to benefit Jacob for once, and not vice versa.

"How has prom been?" He glanced around.

Now it was my turn to roll my eyes. "I've been tossed around like a little doll."

He frowned at that, and then changed the subject quickly, "Were you just dancing with Presley?" I could tell he tried his hardest not to growl after he said his name.

"He just wanted one dance, that was it. Besides, we haven't talked in such a long time," I said.

He snorted, "He's staring at us."

I turned my head to the side to see Pres leaned up against the wall across the gym, shooting daggers through his eyes at Jacob. The second he realized we were looking at him, though, he quickly started to walk away.

I sighed.

"What a marshmallow," Jake remarked.

"Oh," I gasped to myself the second I heard the song switch, "I know this song! Let's dance!"

That was a lie. It sounded familiar, but I had no recollection of the artist or title.

"We are dancing," he smiled. I couldn't help but laugh at myself.

"Not really," I said under my breath. Then I slid my arms around his neck, and he got the hint to put his around my waist. Then he picked me up to place my feet on his. I didn't tell him how much my feet hurt, so this was very enjoyable.

I realized the song was a slower one. A romantic song. Perfect timing. I focused on only two things: Jacob's eyes and the lyrics.

_Come stop your crying_

_It will be alright_

_Just take my hand_

_Hold it tight_

_I will protect you_

_From all around you_

_I will be here_

_Don't you cry_

The song made me bubble. I could just see that my Jacob was listening in on it too.

_Why can't they understand_

_The way we feel_

_They just can't trust_

_What they can't explain_

_I know we're different_

_But, deep inside us_

_We're not that different at all_

And, after hearing that line, I all of a sudden knew that this was our song. This was the song that described our relationship perfectly. We had helped two world combine into one. Enemies into friends. Hate into love. We made a difference. Not only did we help others, but ourselves. We were both so in love that perhaps we were blinded this very moment. It didn't matter that it was an imprint. The imprint only helped Jacob know.

The song played a bit more, and then finally started to fade away...

I'll be there with you

I'll be there for you always

Always and always

Just look over your shoulder

Just look over you shoulder....

"I love you," the words flowed out naturally.

He smiled and his mouth opened to same the exact words back. But before they could something hit him. Well, it looked like something had anyways. He put his hands down at his sides and started to look around a bit.

His eye brows burrowed, and it looked like he was confused. Wondering where the heck he was.

"Jacob," I reached for him, "Are you all right?"

He didn't make eye contact with me. I tried to grab his wrist. But as soon as I was expecting the warm contact of his skin, my hand fell through. Like he was an apparition. A ghost.

He started to walk away, "Jake!" I screamed. He didn't flinch a bit.

Before I could go after him, two people who were holding hands walked right through me. Yes, right through my body.... so, I was the apparition?

I watched him as he descended. But before he reached the doors, a familiar little blonde bitch walked up to him. I could hear her annoying, nasal voice.

"Hello, Jacob," she said as if she was enchanted. This made me angry.

But, I suspected he would just walk away. I was wrong. In fact, he grabbed her into his arms and kissed her passionately. She squealed. It was disgusting.

My heart fell. So maybe Jake couldn't see me, or hear me, or feel me... but could he remember me?

What was going on?

"Renesmee!" My father's voice got closer. He made eye contact with me. Mom was right behind him.

"Dad!" I ran into his arms. He could hear me, he could see me, he could feel me, and he could most certainly remember me.

But the hug ended too soon. He pushed me away and in one swift movement hid me behind his back. Four more Cullens stood behind us also, all glaring at one thing.

They were staring at this group of people that just entered the gym. All spectacularly beautiful.

My father growled, "The Volturi," he spat out.

**YAYYY!! Hoped you liked it!!! Has anyone seen 'New Moon' yet? Did anyone notice anything from the movie that I included in here????**


	37. Don't Touch My Family

I gulped. I had heard about the Volturi. The ones who had tried to make Jasper bite me. They've tried to destroy me when I was younger too. I remember all the stories about them.

In front there was three main males. They all had glowing red eyes. The one with the darkest hair stepped forward, "Come with us, won't you?"

I could tell he meant the entire family, but it felt like the hand was reached out just to me.

"What are you doing here?" Aunt Alice spoke up, "Don't you realize that you're exposing yourself?"

They laughed reluctantly, "Not quite," the darkest hair one said, "In fact, right now we're all hidden from the common one's eyes. And memory."

Right there was the very reason that Jake couldn't see me. And why he had kissed... Lucy. I wouldn't dare call her by her stupid name of "Love". But I was still hurt.

"What do you want, Aro?" Alice spoke again now, angrier than I've ever seen her.

His smile grew, "Her, of course." He lifted his hand towards me.

"Never!" My mom hissed.

Then there was silence. Which was broken by my father, "Maybe we shall take this outside. A few miles into the forest..."

Aro look displeased, but agreed to it, "Very well. Follow us."

Mom and dad each took one of my hands as we dissolved our way through the rest of the crowd, walking in to everyone as if it was some twisted dream. I glanced back at Jacob and he was now dancing with Lucy. The look in his eyes said it all. I had never gotten that look. I had gotten the "hypnotized by the imprint" look, not the "I'm more in love with you this moment than any other".

My mom caught my glance, and pulled me closer. She put her arm around my shoulder and rubbed it. Then she kissed the top of my head and released me.

We finally reached the destination of the forest, and far beyond, until we had walked for forever.

Alice spoke up again, her hands interlocked with Jasper's, "How come I couldn't see you coming?"  
Aro's laughter boomed, scaring me a bit, "Like I said, you disappeared. At this very moment you do not exist. No past. No present. And no future. But, of course, when we get what we came for, all will go back to norrmal."

As Alice was about to see something back, an infuriated look in her eyes, my dad stepped out, "Perhaps we can come to an agreement."

The blonde girl now spoke up, she was frail. From what I remembered, this was Jane, "Yes," she chuckled, "Either you hand her over or we fight."

My eyes widened. Fight? No! They couldn't! Not the Volturi... "No!" I screamed a bit too loud, "Take me, you can have me. Please, leave my family alone."

They all smiled, "She wants to come," Aro stated, "It would be a shame to keep her where she doesn't want to be."

Then my mom started to get defensive, "She belongs here! And we'd fight you anyday than to give her up!"

My dad turned around to calm her down, "Settle down, love, we'll find a way."

A moment of silence pursued.

"Bella!" My father screamed.

And in a moment, a bunch of things happened. My mom took a step away from me and focused her entire attention on Jane. She then closed her eyes and fought against an invisible force. She was shielding. Jane seemed to be focusing her attention to. Towards me. She stomped her foot, frustrated.

"They have a shield," she hissed.

"And a mind reader," a member from the guard said. Looking just as pissed as the rest of them.

The next moment happened so fast. In a fraction of a second my mom was seized, and restrained by one of the member's of the Volturi guard.

"NO!" My father lept forward, "Let her go!" He screamed.

They all laughed.

"Felix, tell her what she has to do."

Felix grinned and held her closer, making sure she had no way of getting out, "Bella," he cooed, "Let down your guard."

My dad growled but remained still, knowing if he made one wrong move, mom could be decapitated.

"No," she struggled in his arms, "You can't hurt any of them."

Felix laughed, "I won't, love, in fact..." he paused for dramatic effect, "If you let down your guard I will promise not to kill you right here at this moment."

"Bella," my dad narrowed his eyes in anger, "Be cooperative."

She sighed, "Even if I didn't let down my guard, I'd be killed, and have no chance to help anyone, I suppose..."

"All right then, I see we've come to an agreement."

In a few seconds her face had gone from strained to relaxed.

"Good," Aro took a step towards her, "Now you'll have to stay there until we can settle this of course."

I looked around at my family. They all had furious glares, but I could see that behind that look, they were afraid. Afraid for themselves. Afraid for each other. And it was because of me.

I stepped forward before my dad could stop me.

"Aro," I put my hands out in front of me, "Please, do not harm them. Do what you'd like with me, but don't hurt them."

He smiled gratefully and placed his hand on my cheek, "I can see that you mean that. Well, then, come on."

The second his hand was wrapped around my wrist was when everything went wrong.

Every single one of my family members jumped forward to fight. They were outnumbered by quite a bit. My dad went up to Aro, pushing me back hard enough to fall on the ground. I watched as the got at it. It was frightening; knowing that any moment some one could be killed.

"Stop!!" I yelled. It was effortless. They didn't hear me. They didn't care.

My mom was against Jane. Emmett against Felix. The rest I wasn't sure who they were fighting. I could tell Emmett, Jasper, and dad were mostly trying to protect their wives, double teaming.

When my dad got a hold of Jane's head is the second everyone stopped and stared. I could tell mom was shielding again.

"You all leave right now," He screamed, "Or she is gone. I mean it!"

I cowared backwards... never been more afraid of my dad in my life.

Aro got off the ground and brushed himself off, "I suppose we don't need Renesmee as a guard, do we?" He tried to remain calm, "Come along, everyone." They all listened and started to follow him. Dad released Jane's head with a slight shove.

"But," he turned around before exiting the clearing, "If you ever decide to join us, Renesmee, we're only one ocean away," he chuckled at his own cleverness.

I nodded reluctantly, knowing I never would.

**Sorry, it was a quite boring chapter, wasn't it? Well, anyways, The next one should be more exciting. Will Nessie forgive Jake??? :O You'll have to wait and see :)**


	38. Don't Be Afraid Of My Boyfriend

After the fight we all started hugging everyone. My dad made a call to Carlisle to tell him what happened, and now he and Esme were on their way.

I was still shaking, still thinking about everything. About Jacob's betrayal, and how I put my family in such danger.

"I'm going to go for a little walk, all right?" I asked my parents, "I just need some time to think."

My dad looked weary, "That's probably not a--"

"Just walk towards to school, honey, you'll be fine," mom interrupted. My dad looked over at her with the same expression, but she reassured him with a nod.

I started to walk that way. Through the cold woods... I just then realized that my dress was in shreads with big holes all around, including a huge one in the back. The only strap I had on the dress was broken and now it hung loose. My shoes were off too. I should have asked dad for his jacket. Oh, well, I was practicully numb from the fact I had lost Jacob.

I knew he would try to apologize, begging on his knees. But I'd simply have to turn him down and for him to be with, I gulped, Lucy. She was his kind and let's face it, she was a million times more beautiful.

When I left the woods and entered the parking lot, I'd figure I should better stay out of sight. But as soon as I started to walk back, I heard a voice call out my name.

"Renesmee! Nessie!"

I sighed as I realized it wasn't Jacob's voice. If it had been, I wouldn't have turned around to look. I'd run.

But I did turn around to see Presley almost run over me. "Sorry," he said awkwardly and then put his hands on his knees, panting.

"Where were you?" he was very confused, "You-- and your family--"

I shrugged. He didn't finish his question before, he saw the look on my face, "What's wrong?" And I could tell he really cared.

I bit my bottom lip, holding the tears, "I saw Jacob.." and that was all I needed to say. Because then he embraced me.

As I started to sob he kept whispering over and over, "It'll be all right."

He must have seen Jake dancing with her too.

Mid-hug he pushed me back slightly and held on to my shoulders, "What happened to your dress?"

There was only one explanation in the world that wouldn't make me sound crazy, "I fell. Then rolled down a hill, my clothes tore from all the branches and bushes."

He didn't question why there wasn't any scars then. He removed his tux jacket and put it around my shoulders. I slipped my arms through. Usually I wouldn't have excepted that offer, but I was freezing.

His right arms hung around my shoulders, "I'll give you a ride home, is that all right?"

As we started to walk towards his truck I saw my parents standing in the forest. I knew they were too far for Presley to see, and they nodded, giving their approval. I turned back to him, "Yes," I said with no tone. I wasn't in the mood for anything controversial.

Like the perfect gentleman he was, he helped me into his car. We were mostly silent on the way home. He must have been thinking about something too.

I was thinking about how Jacob was in love with Lucy. He just couldn't bring himself to it because of his imprint with me. He wasn't happy with me, of course not. And I was just going to have to show it to him.

When we got home, Pres walked me inside, holding the door, still his perfect self.

Before he could wave himself good-bye, I interrupted him, "Why don't you stay? We could watch a movie, or something?"

He gave me a confused look.

"Well," I started, "I feel if I've been a horrible friend lately. I keep blowing you off. We should spend some time together, right?"

"Yeah," he agreed with a smile. "What movie do you have in mind?"

I walked into the living room and looked through the stack of DVD's that were hidden in a cabinet. Our family didn't carry many movies, but I had bought some here and there. I picked out one that looked like a horror, "How about '_Blood Bath War' _I asked him, giggling to myself at how stupid it sounded.

He looked at me like I was crazy, "A horror movie?"

I smiled and nodded, "I'll go make the popcorn," I handed him the DVD. "Just slip it in and I'll be back in a minute."

While in the kitchen, I avoided my mind to go to the normal place it would when I was alone, Jacob. Instead I focused on making sure the popcorn was perfect tasting, and while it was cooking I ran upstairs to grab two blankets. When I entered back in to the living room, Presley was sitting and watching fiddling with the DVD player, trying to figure out how to start it.

I laughed and set the stuff down. When I showed him how to play it, I saw he blushed, trying to turn his head away to hide it.

He got up and went to go sit on the couch, and I threw a blanket at him. "Thanks," he smirked. I noticed as I sat down that the popcorn was placed right in the middle of us, making a huge distance.

"Oh, Pres," I whispered, not sure why, "Before I forget.. who was that girl you were dancing with?"

He blushed, and I smiled at his modestness.

"You like her?" I accused him, while leaning in to get more details.

He burst out laughing, "God no!" he roared, "She's my sister!"

I was still confused, "Then why was she at prom? I thought all your sisters graduated..."

He sighed, "If I tell you, you've got to promise you won't tell anyone."

I nodded as my agreement and he went on, "I couldn't find a date... and I didn't want to look desperate... so since I figured no one at school had met her, I'd pretend she was my date. That she was from another school. She went to college to be an actress, so she agreed to play the part."

I hid my laugh, "Really?"

"Yes, really. But she found interest in some other guy and they went to go to some hall closet or something, so I'd figure I would leave and then I saw you, looking cold and hopeless."

"Oh," I said unintelligently.

The next thing we heard was a speeding car entering the driveway. I didn't have to guess who it was. Quickly, I leaned up against Presley, putting the popcorn in my lap. Then I placed his right hand and put it on my back.

** (A/N Does it make any sense yet? I know some people are a bit confused, so please comment if you finally get what's happening or if you need it to be explained better. Anyways... carry on.)**

"Play along," I told him. Then he nodded, and his eyes were wide open in fear, "Relax," I said with a drawl.

"Okay," he almost squeaked.

"Nessie!" Jake screamed as he opened the door, more like relieved than mad. In a second he realized that Presley was there too.

"Oh," I played as if his entrance had not effected me, which it had, "Come join us, won't you?"  
His eyes were locked on the back of Pres's head while he came to sit on the right of me. The second he sat he slid his left hand behind my back, as if to claim. He then felt Pres's hand and pushed it away with a growl. Pres didn't much fight with that.

But a few seoncds later Pres's entire plan had changed. He realized that he could fight, not that he would win, of course. He placed his hand back where it was, trying to pry Jake's away.

Jake pushed me gently off the couch and out of the way. He grabbed Pres by his shirt collar and pinned him against the wall, "Is there something you'd like to say, mister?"

I got up from the ground, "Jake... stop! Don't hurt him..."

Pres snorted, "Oh, I can take on this puppy. He's a wimp."

Then I realized what was going down, "I'm calling Sam!" I cried out, running towards the kitchen. Sam was the only one who could stop Jacob.

At one point in time I had made myself memorize a bunch of people's phone numbers. Sam's included. I dialed it in and he picked up after the first one.

"Yes?" he sounded uninterested.

"Sam! It's Nessie--" I stuttered, usure what to say, "Can you come over here? Right now? Jake's lost his temper."

He then sounded angry, "Fine," and then hung up. I felt horrible, but I was trying to save Presley from being knocked out.

I drummed my fingers on the counter, trying to make up a distraction. And then the idea hit me. I ran to the fridge and grabbed a hard boiled egg. Then I took off all the white stuff and threw it in the garbage. WIthout chewing, I lodged the yellow middle into my throat, causing it to get stuck.

I fell to my knees and coughed, suddenly getting dizzy due to the fact I couldn't breathe. It didn't take long for Jacob to drop Presley and run in to the kitchen to help me up. I remained coughing.

"Oh, god!" He screamed, "She's choking!"

"Move out of my way," Pres sounded worried also, "I know what to do." He placed his arms around my waist and started to push against my stomach, and after a few times I spat it out, gasping for air. So the plan wasn't a totally good idea, but it had distracted them.

Jacob embraced me and whispered in my ear, "I promise, from now on you and I are going to take classes to learn this kind of stuff, I'm so sorry," he apologized. I tried to hide my sympathy and fight against the urge to say ''it wasn't your fault''.

I turned back to Presley, "You should get going, Pres, it's getting later."

He stared at Jacob, but agreed to go, "I'll see you monday, Renesmee." And walked out of the kitchen and out the door.

Jacob turned me to face him, "What happened?" He asked. "Back there... at prom... one second you were in my arms, and then the next I was with Love."  
I really wanted to slap him for his ignorance, but then reminded myself on how he had no clue what had been going on. I'd have to fight with him later. I explained how the Volturi had come, hiding us from the eyes of everyone, and how we fought. And how we won.

"I'm so sorry..." he whispered, "I wish I could have been there, I wouldn't have let him ever get to touch you," he growled.

"It's fine," I dropped my eyes to the floor. "While we were leaving, I saw you kissing her. Jacob," I made eye contact with him then, "The look in your eyes said it all. All these years you've been in love with her. But you've been blinded by me."

He shook his head furiously, "Not one ounce of that it true. Don't you believe one word of that, Ness."

I sighed, and hid my tears as I screamed, "Get away from me! Go home! I don't want to ever see you again!"

He held my closer, as if it would heal everything, "Are you sure?" He looked scared, scared of what I could do to him. Not physically, but emotionally.

My sad look went into my anger look, "More sure about this than anything else in my life."

He stepped back from me, still searching my eyes looking for a hint of recognization. I pointed towards the door. He sighed and then left, closing the door gently behind him.


	39. Don't Remember Me

When Jacob left, I sat there, waiting for him to come back. There was still a chance he would, wasn't there? But after minutes I realized that was an exact lie to myself. I had told him off, and I now realized I 100% did not mean it. Not that it mattered, after my behavior, I deserved nothing.

Thoughtlessly, I glided up the stairs and into Grandpa's office. It was empty, of course, except the life that was brought by the paintings of beautiful, indescribable things. I grabbed a sticky note off the top of the pile of them, and also a pen.

As I walked down the stairs, I thought about what I was going to write for my family. I knew the basic concept, but not the entire thing yet. I sat down at the table, wondering if I was prepared for it all.

_I've went to spend the night at Jake's house. We need to talk things through, so please don't call. I promise I'll be back by noon tomorrow. I love you all and wish you all a pleasant night. Love, Renesmee_

I was glad dad had taken the time to teach me cursive, because this looked very nice. And although it would seem like a little reminder for them, it was a good-bye for me. I wasn't really going over to Jacob's. I didn't deserve that.

Upstairs, there were a few outfits I grabbed. I wouldn't need much. Where I intended on heading, there was plenty of spots for me to get money. It would be fairly easy. I stuffed them in a duffle bag, in no hurry, and then walked back downstairs. I had forgotten about my scrapped dress and only a tux jacket covering it, but it would be perfect, I decided. So I slipped on some of Aunt Alice's ballet flats. She wouldn't mind, she might not even remember if they went missing.

The hardest part of this would be deciding what vehicle to take. I never had a car for myself. I was always driven around by my family or Jacob. Then I remembered that Jacob had left his motorcycle in the garage a few days ago. Emmett was helping him fix it and he couldn't drive it back home because it was raining, so he called Embry to pick him up.

I searched around for the keys, finding them easily, they were hidden in one of the leather sockets on the side of the bike. When I hopped on, no fear overwhelmed me. Right then I didn't care if I died in an accident, it wouldn't matter much to me.

I did a mental check of everything. I had seen Jake ride this thing a million times, it couldn't have been that hard. The clutch. The brake. The steering. It all seemed to be working.

When I started to pull out, though, a red truck pulled in. I recognized it was Sam's new truck that he had bought a few months ago.

He got out and looked at me suspiciously, "Where's Jacob?" he asked.

I sighed, "I'm sorry Sam. We settled everything. Jake went home."

"All right," he gruffed and started to head back to his truck, but before he climbed in he looked over at me again, "What are you doing with Jake's bike?"

I searched my mind for some logical explanation, "Oh, just checking it out. I'm going to run up town to run some errands, and I figured the cycle would work and all…"

"In that outfit?" He didn't seem to buy it at all.

I nodded and then waved him good-bye. Luckily town was South, which was the direction I was headed. And the way Sam was going was North, so I didn't have to worry about him following me.

As I was passing the school on my way through, I made sure to speed a bit. The last thing I needed was for my parents to ruin everything.

A few hours later, when I ran passed the sign 'Welcome to Oregon' I sighed, relieved. I felt like I was finally going somewhere, though I still had a long way to go. And I didn't have anywhere to stop to spend the night. After only a half an hour of being on the road, I had realized that I had no money left. So now I was screwed.

I pulled over to the side of the road, and it started to rain. I took of Pres's jacket and covered the leather seats. I stuck out my thumb and waited. A few cars stopped, but I had to turn them away because they were females. Females could be paid in only one way; money. I needed some man who I could pay in my body. It sounded unmoral, but let's face it, I was very immoral to start with, and I was already breaking all the rules.

Finally, a Semi-truck came along. I sucked in my stomach, and leaned against the cycle, trying to look hopeless. I saw the guy's face as he started to pull over. He was heading South, it was perfect.

I jumped up as he rolled down the passenger's vehicle, "Hey," I said like I had found water in the desert, "Can we bring my bike too?" I figured there must have been room in the back of the semi.

"Sure," he said, gladly getting out of his truck to help. I jumped down and grabbed my jacket and duffel bag off of the bike. Before he had come into my view, I quickly grabbed into Jake's saddle bags. I was right; there were condoms in there. Jacob had always been prepared, I reminded myself, while shoving them in my bag.

The guy smiled at me and lifted up the bike. I knew he was struggling, but he was acting tough.

"Wow," I gasped, "You're _so_ strong!" I giggled as he shrugged, as if he were being modest.

I hopped into the passenger's seat and waited until he got done putting the bike in, and joined me. He started up the engine, "So, ma'am, where to?"

"I was hoping L.A." I cooed, leaning over to turn the radio off, it was quite annoying, "If that's not to far out for you."

His grin was wide, "Not at all, it's right on the way."

"Good," I cooed and then buckled myself in. We drove about ten miles in silence, I looked over at the clock and saw that it was 11pm. I guess I should have realized it sooner, but I had forgotten to look at the sky the past few hours.

The man gruffed beside me, "Well," he started to pull into a station where there was a bunch of other Semi's parked, "It's about time to call it a night."

"Okay," I agreed. He opened up a small curtain that was between the two seats. Behind it was a miniature room. A double bed and a small television on the ground. Also a mini-fridge too.

"Hmmm," he looked back at me, "I was just wondering, miss, how do you assume to pay me?"

I put my finger to my mouth, as if I were thinking about it hard, really just trying to come off as seductive, "I don't have any money," I shrugged, "But," I dug through my bag, "Maybe these can be assistance you?" I asked pulling three condoms out.

His eyes widened, "Yes, ma'am," he agreed.


	40. Don't Jump Me

When I woke up, the sun was shining through the windows and I felt more gross than ever. The truck driver was still asleep, so I made sure to quickly jump out of bed and throw my dress and jacket back on. I searched around for my shoes but couldn't find them, so I decided to do without. I opened up his mini-fridge and stole a Diet Coke and a few English muffins. He was snoring, so I assumed he was a heavy sleeper.

I took the truck keys out of the ignition and ran around to the back. I had a hard time figuring out which key it was, but found it. I suppose, for a simple human it would be hard to lift this to open the doors by themselves, but I found it quite easy. Once inside the back, I grabbed my bike and threw it on to the street; not too hard of course.

When I was putting the truck keys back into the front, I saw some cool looking sunglasses on the dashboard. I took them in place of the keys. Before I slammed the door I heard the guy start to get up from his bed. I didn't have long to get out before he would realize that I stole some stuff from him.

With vampire speed I ran back to the bike and started it up. Easily I sped up to 70mph and waved the guy bye before rounding the corner and not seeing the guy. I laughed as I saw he was honking his horn, trying to start his truck up. That's when I realized that I didn't close the back truck doors. So when he started to speed up to me, everything fell out and he had to stop. Sucker.

I drove another couple hours without care. There wasn't many people around, so I went way over the speed limit. I was running short of gas and it was time for me to pull over to get some. Damn, I should have stolen a few hundred from the guy, but I had forgotten that the bike actually took gas.

When I reached a gas station, with a huge sign on the front saying 'Gira's Gas', I was out of gas, all was gone. I walked into the station and saw that it was 1:00pm. By now, my parents would have realized I was gone, since I promised I would be home by noon.

I waited at the counter for someone to serve me. I was praying it was a male, someone I could have my way with again.

To my disappointment it was just a blonde girl who looked like she just woke up. Her hair was a mess and she had horrible bags under her eyes. Not that I looked too well either.

"Do you need something, ma'am?" She had a southern drawl, which I found strange since this was Oregon.

I sighed, "My motorcycle ran out of gas, and I don't have any money. Is there anyway I can get some money around this town?"

"You're looking for a job?" She leaned against the counter as if to show interest, "There's no openings around here."

"Oh," I said disappointed. But before I could walk away she started talking again.

"But," she guestered a finger towards me to tell me to get closer. She whispered, "There is a way you can get to California, if that's where you're heading."  
I eyed her, "How did you know that?"

She snorted, "We get it all the time. Women dressed in obscene clothing trying to get to Hollywood. You know how they get there?"

"How?" I asked.

"Well," she said. "Well, Gira may be a small town, but we have a train stop. If you're sneaky enough, you can hop on it when no ones looking. It's about a 13 hour ride. But, it doesn't stop in Hollywood, it runs through about 40 miles away from the city. So you'll have to duck and roll. I suppose a noodle like you couldn't handle that, though, huh?"

I felt inferior as she put me down, but put it aside, "When's the train coming through? And where?"

She smiled and drew a small map, "Right down here over on 2nd street. You have about ten minutes, you'd better run fast."

"But," she said as I was about to take the map and run, "You're going to need some of these. She went back in another room and came out with a pair of sneakers. "They might be a bit too big, but they'll help you get around easier than if you're barefoot."

I thanked her and put them on. Then I grabbed the map and ran out. I grabbed the duffel off the bike and got all the condoms out of the saddlebag and into my bag. I quickly took the keys out of the ignition too, although I wasn't sure why.

When I got to the station, the train was blasting its horn and it was about to take off. I reacted quickly and jumped in the caboose. It was filled with cardboard boxes. I gasped as the train started going faster, clutching everything to make sure I wouldn't fall out. I was in for a long, boring ride. And I had no clue where to get off. She said it was a thirteen hour ride, but I didn't have a watch or clock to keep time. But every once and while we'd pass a town with a clock and I noted the time.

If I got on the train around 1pm, I should get off around 2am. If I wasn't asleep by then.

I had thirteen hours to just think. Think about what I had done. Think about what I was doing. I had come to a conclusion, but I wouldn't admit it out loud to myself. Was I crazy? No, that couldn't have been. A crazy person would have been smarter. An insane person would have been smarter. I was dumb, and not just that.

Finally after hour upon hour the train passed a "Welcome to California" sign. But LA was still far, far away from here.

What was Jacob doing right now? Was he out searching for me? Or was he celebrating the fact that I wasn't in his life now, and now he could have Lucy. I told that to myself over and over to feel less sympathy towards him. I still felt bad for my parents though.

They had lost their only child. They probably thought I was dead by now. I kept hoping that they wouldn't involve the police. I really didn't need to see my face on the news as a "Teen gone Missing" or something. Teenagers went missing all the time; I would just be another statistic.

After a few more hours passed we went through another town and I got a glimpse of the clock. It was midnight. Again I had failed to realize that it was dark. I was so tired, but I didn't go asleep, afraid of missing my chance to get off the train.

I figured now the only way to stay awake and keep track of time was to count in my head. 0ne-thousand one. One-thousand two. One-thousand three. And it went like that until I had reached exactly 120 minutes. Two hours. Now was my chance. I took the strap of my duffel bag and wrapped it around my wrist multiple times. The train seemed to be going a million miles an hour, but I reminded myself that I shouldn't be scared. I was a half-vamp, practically indestructible.

So I took and deep breath and ducked. Then I jumped and screamed when I felt myself hit the ground. I wasn't sure why I screamed, it didn't hurt a bit. I tried to stand up but I was dizzy from rolling so I sat back down again. Sure enough, I saw the lights of the city reflect off the sky. LA wasn't too far after all. I could run there in at least 10 minutes. But first I had to make sure there were no humans around to see me.

"Hello, there, miss," I voice called from behind me. I shuddered at the ragged voice but turned around to see who had said it.

There was a gang of them; about four. They were all men. They each had a latern.

"Tigger," one huffed, "It's your turn now."

The shortest one must have been Tigger, because a smile spread when the other guy said that.

"Oh, don't be scared, miss," one said while helping me up, "We ain't gonna hurt you one bit."

"Yeah," another one laughed, "Ye are looking for LA, ain't ye?"

I nodded slowly, still taking in their looks. They were scraggly and covered with dirt.

"Did Anna put you on that train?" Tigger asked.

I was puzzled, "The gas station lady?"  
They laughed, "If that's what you wanna call her, then yeah."

I still gave them a confused look. One sighed, "We's here to make sure girls like you don't git lost out here. Way out in da wilderness and all. Anna set up the deal with us."

I shook my head, "Well, I'm pretty good at directions. That's all I need. Besides, I don't have any money."

"Oh, miss," Tigger smiled wider, "We ain't paid in money. We figure girls like you pay us in much betta things than that."

I realized what he was talking about. And I had two choices to make. One was to get the hell out and to LA, and the other was to be led by Tigger and pay him in sex. I couldn't run, they'd realize that I was inhuman if I beat them there. Besides, I felt like I owed it to him, he looked like he wouldn't be able to get a girl in a million years.

That's when I realized what I was. Earlier I thought I might have been crazy. Or insane. But now I understood that I was clearly a whore.


	41. Don't Leave Forever

Jacob's POV:

As I watched my digital clock turn from 11:59am to 12:00pm I still hadn't recovered from the other night. Nessie and I had fought, multiple times, but it usually ended only minutes later. We usually couldn't be apart for that long.

I didn't want to come off as the overly-obsessive boyfriend, so I didn't call her. I really hoped that Edward and Bella weren't mad at me also. I needed them on my side at this time. So I lay there for another five minutes before deciding to call Alice's cell; she could clue me in on what was happening.

But as I walked into my room to grab my own cell, I heard it ring. It was Edward who was calling. I figured it must have been a good sign, right? I sat on my bed to prepare myself for it.

"Jacob," he hissed, "Is Renesmee still there?"

I scrunched my eyebrows together, "Umm… she's not here…. She wasn't over here earlier neither."

Edward muttered a "Fuck," under his breath, perhaps trying to hide it from me.

I stood up from my bed and clutched the phone closer, "Is she not at home?"

"Jacob," he sounded just as worried as me, "She left a note on the counter last night saying she was spending the night at your house, are you sure she hasn't been around at all?"

"No, she hasn't. Look, I'll head over there right away." I snapped the phone shut. Without even thinking I ran to my truck and sped to the Cullen house; not really caring if anyone was pissed that I cut them off. Where was she?

I called Sam and invited him over too. He needed to know about this too. In case she was… I didn't allow myself to think it.

When I arrived, I entered the house without even bothering to knock. Nobody was there. I walked into the dining room and saw them all surrounding the table, they all looked up at me when I walked in.

Edward gestured me towards him, when I came to sit down, I saw a note on the table.

_I've went to spend the night at Jake's house. We need to talk things through, so please don't call. I promise I'll be back by noon tomorrow. I love you all and wish you all a pleasant night. Love, Renesmee_

I knew it was her handwriting, so I wasn't worried someone might have wrote it for her as a hoax.

"And she's gone?" I looked up at them, "She should have just called me," I said under my breath.

"I don't think she was intending to actually go to your house, Jake," Bella said, clung to her husband's side.

I all of a sudden felt anger overcome me, "How come _you_ couldn't see this coming?" I stood up from my chair and stared down Alice.

She shrugged and then ran out of the room, Jasper following her. I couldn't tell if she was crying, she had seemed fine.

"We're not going to tolerate that Jacob!" Edward practically screamed at me, "She already feels horrible enough, there's no need to make it worse!

"Did you invite Sam over?" His tone changed.

"Yes," realizing that he smelt something. Sam must have been close. He was; he walked into the house as I did.

"Nessie's missing," I told him urgently.

"When did you last see her?" Sam directed the question towards the entire room.

"I last saw her right after she kicked me out of the house… around eightish? Eight thirty?" I cursed at myself for not knowing the time.

His eyes widened, "It was exactly eight-thirty when I saw her. She was taking your motorcycle, Jake, she said she had some chores to do."

It took all of my self-control to not strangle him. He saw her and didn't stop her?

"He didn't know," Edward said from behind me while placing a hand on my shoulder.

Sam remained emotionless, "I'll get the pack together, we'll run the perimeter. And further out. Perhaps you want to join us?"

It took a minute for me to apprehend; I was slow today, "No, I think I'll go around in my truck. Which was she heading?"

"South," he said before leaving the house and getting back in his truck.

"We'll look South then," Carlisle spoke up.

"She could have been tricking us, trying to mislead us," Edward said.

Was this all because of me? I asked myself continuously over and over.

"Emmett, Esme, and I will start heading North, just in case. We'll see if we can pick up her scent. Rosalie, you, Alice, and Jasper will go East. She could very well be heading that way. Jacob, Edward, and Bella will go South. Everyone is to carry a phone, and if you pick up a scent make sure to notice everyone."

When everyone started filing out of the house, I made sure to be the fastest. I needed to phase quick. No way was I staying with Edward and Bells; I would find my Nessie by myself.

All day I circled around the area South of Forks. I couldn't smell her in the least. I kept in contact with the pack, they couldn't smell her either. Could she really have gotten that far in one day? Was she even the one who was doing this? Was she forced to leave? Did someone take her? I couldn't stand to ask myself questions like that; it was horrible.

That's when I got the idea that maybe someone else would know where she was. I picked up the scent on Presley (I had grown accustomed to it, in case I needed to hunt him down).

Before leaving the woods I phased back into human form. I was glad I had decided to tie my shorts around my ankle; I would need them.

He opened the door before I was even all the way up the driveway.

"Look," he said, I could tell he was scared, "I don't want any trouble. Please, I'm sorry." He was almost begging, I was surprised he didn't just break down on his knees in hopes of mercy.

I snorted, "That's not what I'm here for. Do you have any clue where my Renesmee is?" Just saying her name like that, out loud, was hard for me.

Worry washed over his face, "No, why, what's wrong? What happened?"

"Calm down!" I barked (no pun intended), "She's missing, that's what! And you can't be just freaking out, you need to…." I trailed off, trying to think of what he could do. He was only human; therefore he couldn't be much help. "Do you know where she would have gone?"

"She must have wet South, Renesmee said she always wanted to get out of the cold and wet. I'm guessing California or maybe Arizona. But why, in the hell, would she go there?" He asked, but I think the question was more directed towards his own self.

Arizona? That must have been it! Bella told Nessie about Arizona all the time. How warm and friendly it was, how the desert was beautiful, and how much she missed it.

"Thanks," I said suddenly, and then started to jog out of the driveway.

"Did you already call the police?" He asked from behind, a bit louder so I could hear him.

"Umm," I turned around to face him again, "Yes, we have, thank you again." I couldn't tell him that we didn't; or he surely would. We didn't need the police to find her; we were a lot more helpful.

I phased back when I got into the woods and got back into pace, heading South.

Sam's voice invaded my mind, _Jacob, anything new?_

_Uhh… I'm going to Arizona… _Shit, I cursed myself, I just couldn't disobey Sam; no matter how much I wanted to keep this Arizona thing to myself.

_That's a good idea, have you notified the Cullens? _Seth asked. I then realized that the whole pack was phased, I could hear all their questions shot at me.

_No, and I don't want to. I'm going to find her myself; I am the reason she ran away after all. _

_Can we come with? Embry asked, Arizona sounds like fun._

_No! I'm going alone! _I phased back into human form; I figured I would just run like that for a while until I was too far to hear their thoughts anymore. I sighed then when I realized that Edward would eventually hear their thoughts. He would know where I was going.

So, I picked up my phone and called Bells; to clue her in on my plan, she answered very weak, and afraid. "Jacob, any good news?"

I hated having to disappoint her, "Sort of. I got this idea that maybe she headed down to Arizona."

She sucked in a breath on the other line, "That's logical," she whispered, "Are you going there?" Her voice filled with hope.

"Yes," I was glad I could make her the least bit happy, "I will go alone, and the second I find her, which I will," I got the strength to sound assuring, "I'll bring her home in one piece."

"You're a life saver, Jake," she added with an almost-laugh, "Edward says to thank you too. Love you, Jake."

"Love you too, Bells." Then I hung up. Just talking to Bella had made me feel more hopeful; like I was partly talking to Nessie. Those two were so alike sometimes; it was almost scary.

Now I not only felt the need to bring Nessie home for myself; but for her family that I considered partly my own.


	42. Don't Leave Me

Nessie's POV:

After Tigger and mine departure, I found myself alone in the most populated city I had ever been in. He had been real nice; apart from when I had to 'pay' him. But before he left me he gave me a bag of this green stuff. It reminded me of catnip which we had experimented with in Chemistry Lab but it had a smiley face drawn on the side with permanent marker. Tigger had called it "Happy Stuff".

I didn't realize how hungry I was until I walked past a 7-11. I instantly remembered the English Muffins I stole out of the trucker's fridge. If only I had some cream cheese to put on it… This gave me an idea.

I walked into the store; and no one really paid notice to me, they were all busy looking at other stuff or checking out their items. I headed over to the fridgerated section and saw a small container of blueberry cream cheese; I licked my lips; it looked appetizing.

So, when I made sure no one was looking, I slipped it into my bag. This was going to be easy. I walked back and forth down some aisles; picking things up as if to look at them, and then setting them down. Then I walked down the medicine aisle. I saw instantly at the end of it a pregnancy test. I don't why it caught my eye; but it did. I needed that too.

I shoved that in my bag again and then fast-walked out of the store. If they decided to chase after me, I could outrun them; but they didn't seem to notice.

When I was at a faraway distance, I sat down at a bench and ate my English Muffins and cream cheese. It was the most delectable thing I had ever remembered eating.

I dug through my bag; looking for something else perhaps that I had packed to eat. I pulled out the "Happy Stuff" and I looked at it curiously. Maybe I could eat it. It was supposed to make me happy; right?

Before I could try to taste it; a guy came up to me in a business suite. His eyes were wide and focused on the "Happy Stuff".

"Are you selling that?" He asked, as if he was in pain by just looking at it. This must be some sort of valuable around here.

"Umm," I pondered to myself, wondering if I could just hand it away so easily, "How much would you pay?"

He almost jumped with joy as he took a seat next to me, "One-hundred… two-hundred…"

I was shocked, "You'd be willing to pay that much?" What was this stuff? Was it addicting to people or something?

"Yes!" He exclaimed, "I haven't been able to get my hands on some for weeks. I'm dying."

So it was a medicine! That's why he needed it, "Uhh," I thought about it, "Two hundred dollars and directions to a cheap motel."

He opened up his black suitcase and handed me the money, it was a lot; I stuffed it in my bag. And then he took out a piece of paper and started to write on it, "Here are directions to the nearest motel. It's about 20 miles away and only fifty dollars a night." He took the bag out of my hand, put it in his briefcase and then walked away.

Good, now I had something to do today. Find the motel. Seemed fun enough.

I started to head towards the motel. A twenty mile walk wouldn't be too bad. I wasn't tired much, so I had all day to do so.

It seemed as if all eyes were on me when I walked down the streets. It must have been from what I was wearing; I probably looked like a hooker of some sort. So I buttoned Pres's jacket up and relaxed.

After two hours I finally made it. It was a fun walk; all in all, seeing the sights of LA. I paid fifty dollars for the night and then retreated to my room. I fell over on the bed when I entered. But, I didn't stay there for long; I knew what I had to do.

I grabbed the pregnancy test out of my bag and headed for the bathroom. Last time I had taken one, it had come up positive… all signs pointed towards it. So why wasn't I? I needed to check again, to know if I carried Jacob's baby inside of me. So I followed the instructions and then jumped into the shower. I could just have to wait to see the results.

The water was fine; but it didn't affect me, I was too nervous. So I quickly shampooed and conditioned and then hopped out. I got myself remotely dry. I rushed over to the counter and took a deep breath. It was positive. I stared at it a few more seconds; was it possible for Carlisle to have been wrong? I looked down at my stomach and noticed it did have a bit of a bump to it. Nothing too big, but it was there. I put on my sweats I had packed and sat down on my bed; just thinking as I looked out the window.

Jake's POV:

After exiting Oregon, I phased back into wolf form. Now that the pack was out of my mind, I could focus on only one thing. I decided to run through Nevada instead of California, otherwise it would take me too long.

After another few hours, it was dark, and I still hadn't smelt a thing.

But then it hit me. The scent. Her scent. It hadn't been there before, but now it was. And it was the most beautiful thing I had ever smelled. It was coming from the West. She was in California. She was still hours and hours away but she was alive. Which was too awesome to even explain. I thought about calling Bells; but I just couldn't take the time to phase back and call, it would take too long.

When it was finally morning, and I had been running all night, was when I needed to phase back into human form. I was approaching the suburbs, and it was too risky of being caught. I could smell that she was in that city, and only miles away. I ran down the streets, not caring how peculiar I looked.

My nose led me to a motel. Where had she gotten the money to pay for the night? I entered, and I smelled her, and I couldn't take it any longer, I was dying to see her.

When I got to her motel room door, which was closed, I smelled around a bit. She was alone. And I could hear her soft breathing, she was sleeping.

I could only hope she would wake up soon; I didn't want to disturb her slumber.

Nessie's POV:

I woke up to the sound of footsteps out in the hallway. I was either a really light sleeper or I was just paranoid for some reason.

My nose scrunched, trying to figure out this scent that was crashing into me. It was familiar. Real familiar. It was home, how could I have forgotten so easily?

There was a few, quick knocks on the door. I got up out of bed, slowly, and went to open the door. I almost fainted when I saw my Jacob standing there.

"Jake!" I exclaimed, forgetting that we had even had a horrible fight.

"Nessie," He didn't say as loud as I, more relieved than anything. He picked me up in a hug position and then sniffed my neck, "You smell really good."

I giggled, and he pulled away to look at me, "You don't know how much I missed that laugh."

After our rejoicing, I had realized I still hadn't told him why he should be mad at me. He was just too happy, how could he not see the guilt in my eyes?

"Can you explain to me why you took off? You had everyone worried sick, especially me. When I found out you're missing, it felt like a part of me was gone too."

"I'm sorry," I took his hand and led him to the bed. He sat down and pulled me on his lap. We shared a kiss and it was very good; except I felt I couldn't give all my effort in. I needed to tell him.

"Jacob," I sighed, "I know you missed me. But you really shouldn't be so happy; I've done very horrible things."

He crossed his eyebrows, "I doubt it," he laughed.

"On my way down here I slept with a couple guys so I could get here," I said fast. Then I bit my lip as I waited for his expression to form. He slowly pushed me off his lap, and went over to the window sill.

I buried my face in my hands. When I looked up again, his hand was stretched towards me. He picked up my bag off my bed and took my right hand. He remained not-speaking.

He kept holding on to my hand as we left the motel. But his hand wasn't wound around mine like it used to be; but as if he was just helping me along.

We walked a bit more and sat down on a bench. Then he took his cell phone out and handed it towards me. "Call your parents, tell them that you are all right, and that I am on my way to bring you home."

My hands shook as I called my mother. It rung twice before she picked up, "Jake! Anything new?"

I paused, trying to make sure my voice didn't crack, "Hi mom."

She gasped on the other side and then paused like I had, "My baby!" She cried, "You're okay!"

"Yeah," I remained monotone, "Jake and I are on our way back home. We'll be there by tomorrow morning, at least."

I snapped it shut, not wanting to be asked anymore questions on what had happened, I would answer them when I got home.

"Jake," I looked over at him, "I'm sorry. I wish I had an explanation, but I don't. I'm a horrible person and I don't deserve you."

He put his arm around me, stiff, not soft like he usually did, "It's fine, Renesmee. Let's get you home, okay?"

I nodded and then he took my hand again and we walked a bit until we reached the forest, which then he phased. He let me climb on his back, so I didn't have to run. That was a good sign, wasn't it?


	43. Don't Ignore Me

Jake stopped to rest for the night once the sun shoed its first signs of setting. He kneeled on the ground, and I slid carefully off his back. I thought for sure he would phase back into human, but he stayed wolf as he continued to stare at me.

"Okay," I said, mostly to myself, as I walked away from him to a big tree. I sat up against it, so Jacob couldn't see me. "Good night."

After a few minutes of closing my eyes and pretending to sleep, he came to lie down next to me. His front paws were aligned with my feet. He looked worn out.

I stroked his fur; he tensed when he felt my hands on his back. He turned his head back to look at me. I wasn't sure what he was trying to get at, so I tilted my head, "Do you mind?" I asked quietly.

He growled and turned back, I took that as a no. So I kept stroking him for at least another hour; hoping somehow he could forgive me by this simple task I was doing. Once I started to actually get tired I lied down on his back, and he had no objections.

I woke up on the ground, my head buried in some leaves. I groaned a little, and then stretched. I would have stayed there for a while longer, but the peculiar smell of smoke had me curious. I got to my feet and followed the scent. I entered into a small clearing and saw Jacob, in human form, cooking something over the fire.

He didn't look up at me when I went to sit beside him, so I decided to use a bit of a conversation starter, "What time is it?" I yawned afterwards.

"Noon," he voice was flat. He continued to stare at the eggs he was frying, as if it took a lot of his concentration to cook them.

"I'm sorry," and I truly was, "I didn't mean to sleep in so late. We're probably hours behind."

He shook his head, "No, I called you parents to let you know that we'll be a bit later. We're only about 200 miles away from the Washington state border line. It should only take an hour, maybe an hour and a half after we take off to get there. "

"But then we have another hour to Forks, right?"

"No," his voice got lower, and he knotted his eyebrows together, "I'm leaving you off at the Washington border. Your parents have agreed to meet us there."

My mind was hung on one word only. _Leaving._

"You're leaving?" My throat got dry and I didn't know how I found the strength to speak.

He didn't respond, instead he just flipped over the egg and started cooking the other side.

"Where did you get the egg and frying pan?" I changed the subject, just wanting to hear him speak again.

"There's a town not far from here, I ran some errands this morning while you slept."

"Oh," I said. And then I was done. There was nothing left to talk about. Well, there was something, but I just knew I'd break down crying if I spoke about it.

He set the pan on the ground and the grass sizzled. Then he took a deep breath and blew out the fire. "It's pretty hot. Wait a few minutes before you eat it. I'm going to go phase."

This struck me as odd, Jacob never cared if I saw him naked, and neither did I. But, I remembered how it was between us now; so I waited a minute and then picked up the egg. The middle wasn't runny, like I liked it. But it would be hard to eat out of my hands if it was, so I imagined that Jacob considered that a factor.

I finished my egg and Jake descended back into the clearing in his wolf form. I climbed on his back and hung on tight. I sighed as I thought of the day ahead of me. As he ran, I figured a few things. Mom and dad would be pissed at me, and ground me for life. Not that it mattered; Jacob was leaving me for a bit, if not forever, so there would be no reason for me to go out in the first place.

Two, I had to talk to Carlisle again about me being pregnant. We had to figure out why all signs pointed towards it, yet he saw nothing.

But that's when I remembered my other option. Volturi. If everything fell, all plans and goals in life; I always had them to take me in. I would wait a few years though, until I was legally old enough to leave my parents.

If I lived forever like the rest of my family did, I could wait several decades before joining them; just contemplating on what to do with my life.

After an hour, I could smell my family not far away. We must have only been a few miles away. The scent excited me, yet scared me a bit.

Bella's POV:

Her scent was sweet, like my favorite little girl in the world. She had to be only miles away, but yet Edward persisted we waited here for her. I couldn't take it, I let go of my mate's hand and started running, full on. Our reunion would be sweet.

Renesmee's POV:

My mother was in view now. In a swift movement I was off of Jacob's back and in her arms, her soft, pale arms.

"Baby!" She cried, squeezing me, "Don't you ever worry me like that again!" I knew she meant it to be stern, but her voice was high-pitched and right now she didn't care why I had ran away.

Finally, she let go of me, still holding my hand, and went over to Jacob. She wrapped her arms around his mane and whispered, "Thank you so much, Jake, for bringing her home safely."

His mouth opened a bit and he licked her face. Then after she let go, he ran off in the other direction.

Then I saw the rest of my family coming at me. I had only expected my parents to meet me, but I guess they had to make everything a family affair.

My father hugged me first, lifting me off the ground with his arms constricted not too tight. He set me down and took my shoulders, looking into my eyes, "If you ever feel the need to run away again, Renesmee, please don't." And then he hugged me again.

Next was Emmett, who pushed his way in front of Rose to hug me before her. She wrapped her arms around both of us anyways. Then the rest of them proceeded. It was joyful, in the very least, but I still felt partly absent.

**Yeah, I know, boring chapter. Did you guys like that part of it was in Bella's POV? I think now that Jacob is gone, I'll start including her in a bit more? Depends what you guys want…**

**P.S. Remember when I told you that Chayton was going to come back sooner or later?? Well, now that Jake is afar, he just might **


	44. Chapter 42

Everyone got in multiple vehicles as we drove home. Not that it mattered to me, after hours of the wind hitting my face, and sometimes getting scraped by branches, a ride in the truck was awesome.

I sat in the back seat of the Volvo, with my grandma on my left, and grandpa on my right. My dad was driving, and my mom was sitting shotgun. With my grandfather so very close it was tempting to not just lean over and tell him to check me again to see if I was pregnant.

So I flipped my phone out of my pocket and sent a message to my mother.

_Can you shield Carlisle's thoughts so I can tell him about something, please?_

Once she got the message, she nodded towards my way and concentrated on the road; in reality shielding grandpa. She didn't look too conspicuous, since over the years she has gotten better at hiding the fact she is shielding.

I looked over to my grandpa, and put my hand on his cheek. He seemed cautious at first, but held it there with his own hand.

I showed him that I had taken another pregnancy test; it was positive. I still wasn't getting my period. There was a slight bump on my stomach, and that I wanted him to check again when we got home.

His eyes closed once I withdrew my hand. They slowly opened again as he nodded. Him and Esme exchanged a look, and then continued to face forwards.

My dad looked back at us through the rearview mirror, staring particularly at Carlisle. Then he looked over at Bella. He sighed and drove a bit faster down the road to Forks.

I didn't keep track of time, but it seemed not long before we pulled into our driveway. Everyone was silent as we retreated into the house, and formed a clump in the living room. No one sat; it wasn't very uncomfortable to stand like it was for humans.

"Renesmee," Carlisle put his hand on my shoulder from behind me, "Let's go up to my office."

Before we could take a step, my father spoke up, "Bella, why don't you join them?" He asked of her politely, and kissed her forehead before she walked over to me.

So the three of us went upstairs; just as last time; except this time we were missing some one.

He lay me down on the hospital bed, and started setting up some machines.

"My Renesmee," mom kneeled at my side, "What is wrong? Why do you believe you're pregnant if the results showed up negative last time?"

I pulled up my shirt just enough to reveal my stomach, and I poked it to show her it wasn't just baby fat, "There has to be something in there."

"Don't you think you would have been getting morning sickness?" She saw all the evidence, but still did not want to believe it.

"No," I said informally, "I don't get sick. Half-vamp," I pointed towards myself, "Remember?"

Carlisle then proceeded to put some gell-like stuff on my stomach; just like the last procedure. Then he placed his machine thing on my stomach and looked over at some screen.

He sighed, "Still negative, Ness."

"It can't be!" I almost screamed, "There has got to be something wrong with your machine, don't you have a different one?" I asked; panicked.

"Well, yes, but that one is for my more overweight patients; it's a bit stronger and can go through a bit more material to see the baby."

"Try that! Maybe you have to use a stronger one since I'm half-vamp and all; maybe my…" My mind did a search, trying to remember back to Sex Ed. Class, "Placenta! Maybe that is thicker or something so it's hard to see with a regular one." When I finished they were both staring at me like I was crazy.

"We can try it, Renesmee," he started to undo all the wires and stuff, "Maybe you're right."

I sure hoped so. If I wasn't pregnant; there was a chance that bump could be some serious tumor or something.

He again placed the object on my stomach; looking at the screen closely.

"Huh," he scratched his head.

"What?" I asked, squeezing my mother's hand to release some of my nerves.

"This is weird… It seems as if—"

**This is where YOU come in. That's right; I'm a very indecisive person and have a hard time making decisions. So I'll let you all vote on what Carlisle will say next.**

**A: It seems as if—there are two babies. (In this case one would be a boy, the other a girl)**

**B. It seems as if—there are three babies. (Two boys and one girl)**

**C. It seems as if—there are four babies. (Three boys and one girl)**

**I'll give you three days to vote: 12-17-09 to 12-20-09 to vote you opinion. Also, if you like this idea of voting; let me know, and I'll try to fit it in more often. **


	45. Chapter 43

**Well, I basically decided to just end the poll early, since the majority of you all wanted the same thing; and I figured it wasn't going to change much if I just left it another few days. Plus, if I stop writing for too long I'll get lazy and never write again…**

**So, without further ado, here are the results:**

**Quadruplets = EPIC FAIL = Zero votes.**

**Triplets = SORT OF AN FAILURE = One vote.**

**Twins = WINNER = 8 votes. **

**So I hope everyone is happy with the results. At first I was kind of depressed because I originally wanted her to have quadruplets… but then I thought to myself, "Why would I do that? Sure, it would please me, but not my audience." So this is for you guys; since you know….. You rock and all **

"It's seems as if there are two babies inside of you, Renesmee," Carlisle moved the machine around on my stomach; showing me the two figures.

I blinked fast, "Are you sure? I'm pregnant?" Okay, that was a stupid question, but I still couldn't believe my eyes. And not just one kid; but TWO!?

My mom squeezed my hand affectionately, "They're beautiful, honey."

I nodded; at a loss for words. Jacob's children were… inside of me. But he was gone. Maybe this was exactly what I needed to get him back.

Grandpa removed the gel stuff with a paper towel, and I pulled my shirt back down; while my arms shook as they passed over my little bulge.

"Carlisle, how long is she going to be pregnant for? Are the babies growth going to be sped up like she was?" My mom inquired him while helping me to my feet.

"I believe so. Should be a three months; at the least. And she'll be just fine during those three months too. She shouldn't have any problems like you did," he chuckled.

I shuddered, remembering all the stories on how I was born; like a baby out of hell or something. It must have really been hard on my father; seeing her in so much pain.

"Let's go tell everyone," my mom took my hand and led me out the down.

When we reached the living room, everyone was still in their places as before, they had all their eyes on me. I looked over at my mother, and then quickly glanced towards my stomach.

I tried to manage a smile, trying to make it look like I really was happy, "I'm having twins." I said quickly, trying to keep a high voice.

My aunts and grandma came to hug me, squealing in joy; while the rest of them weren't sure what to do. Especially my father.

"Perhaps I should call Jacob," he said uneven, taking strides out of the room. I followed quickly behind him.

"He doesn't need to know, dad."

"The hell he does," he cursed, trying to maintain a low voice. I let him be as he called from the telephone in the kitchen. He dialed in a number and then waited. It wasn't long until we heard the all-to -familiar ring of Jacob's phone:

_Shoes. Shoes. Shoes. Let's get some shoes. _

I almost let out a laugh; remembering the time Embry had stolen his phone and downloaded that ringtone. Jake wasn't good with modern technology and couldn't figure out how to get it off.

Over on the table; was Jacob's phone, ringing. He left it there. Which meant now there was no way of communicating with him. My father then slammed the phone done and exited the room; frustrated.

I stood frozen for a few minutes; my mind freezing too. I felt light-headed like I was about to faint. I went over to the fridge and grabbed a bottle of grape Gatorade and chugged it down in one gulp.

When I tossed it in the garbage pail, everyone entered the kitchen, taking seats at the table. I took this as a sign for myself to sit down and enjoy it too.

"I've called this meeting to discuss a serious topic." My father spoke, firmly and demanding.

I realized that I sat in the seat with Jake's phone in front of me, I grabbed it and unawarely just started flipping it open and then shut over and over.

"Go on," Grandpa spoke up, "We're all curious on what you have to offer us."

He stood up and gripped the table; taking a deep breath, "We've lived in Forks way too long. Carlisle; you have another house that you own in Northern Minnesota."

Carlisle nodded, "Yes, I do. But if we do, you realize, that we'll be moving out of the safety of the Quiluetes."

Dad quickly glanced at me, and then back to Carlisle, "We don't need their protection anymore. The Volturi have decided to leave us alone… at least for another century, I can see it in Alice's thoughts."

Aunt Alice nodded knowingly, "I think it's a wonderful idea. The school year will be ending soon, so we have all summer to get used to the new surroundings.

"Good," my dad smiled accordingly, "Let's vote."

Grandma started, "I, personally, love this town. Carlisle, dear, are you sure it won't be too sunny for us out there?"

He shook his head, "No, Edward and I lived there for a couple years a while ago, it's not very rainy; but just a very cloudy place."

She frowned, "No rain? I suppose I can adjust to that. Yes"

Aunt Rose went next, "I think it would be in Nessie's best interest if we moved. She'll just be teased if we stay here. If we leave, then she has three months to have the children, and be back at school without anyone knowing. For me, it's a definite yes."

I dropped Jake's phone in shock, "I have to go back to school? What about you guys?"

"Renesmee," my dad almost scolded, "We've been through high school many times, we can skip a few years to help take care of your new arrivals for you. This is your first time through, and you must finish just like every other kid in the country."

"Fine," I leaned back in my chair, "But I want you all to know that my vote is no. I'm not leaving my friends or the pack."

I regretted those last few words directly after saying them. Jacob wasn't around for now; the pack probably hated me for driving him away. Maybe it would be best if we got out of here, then, I didn't want them telling Jacob about the pregnancy.

"Never mind," I sighed. "I vote yes."

We kept going around the table; and everyone said yes. No big surprise there.

"Then it's settled," Carlisle spoke wisely, "We'll pack up through this week. On our own, we could move within a day; but we got to make it more realistic for the town. So we'll hire some movers to get everything done."

Some groaned at the thought of doing things human speed.

"It's in our best interest if we want to keep our kind a secret," he informed, "If you want to, everyone can start packing some things ourselves. Such as clothes; small things; et cetera."

As I started to walk upstairs towards "my room" I immediately thought of Blake. Perhaps I should call him to tell him we were moving. That would be hard.


	46. Don't make this moving thing harder

"Blake," I sighed as I finally heard his voice on the other side of the line. I had called twice within the hour and he hadn't answered either time.

"Oh, hey, Ren," his voice sung like a child's. Oh poor, sweet, innocent Blake. He had no burdens or anything to worry about until now; would he feel remorse when I left?

"Blake," I paused for a second, the silence feeling like it wasn't long enough, I didn't want to say what I needed to say, "What's up?"

"Uh, nothing," he laughed. "Did you call for something?"

Yes. Yes. Yes. A million times yes.

"No, not really," I lied, taking a seat on the couch in the living room. Aunt Rose was standing behind me braiding my hair, humming almost silently.

"Well, it's nice to talk to you then, where have you been the last few days?" he joked. I knew he wasn't being serious, just asking a simple question to keep the conversation flowing, but I froze for a split second afraid he had heard that I 'ran away'.

"Oh, just hanging around, I haven't had much time to call," I folded up my knees under my seat.

"Same here," he said.

Again came the silence, scarier than hell. I knew a silence would mean good-bye, and I couldn't just hang up on Blake without him knowing the news.

"Hey Blake," I asked, as if I was calling him over to me. "If I tell you something, you promise you won't get mad at me?"

His childlike voice turned more serious, "Of course not! What's wrong, Ren?"

"My family," I breathed heavily twice, "We're moving. To Minnesota; all of us."

The scary silence came back.

"That's..." he trailed off, "That sucks. Are you glad you're moving?"

In a way I was, but I couldn't tell him that, "No, I agree. It totally sucks. Do you think you can tell everyone at school, about it? We're going to be packing up and stuff all week."

"Yeah, yeah, I can totally do that."

"Thanks Blake, you're a live saver. And- and I'm sorry for short notice, I just figured out myself an hour or so ago." The tears welled up, and my voice cracked, so I didn't say much more.  
"No problem. Thank you for being my friend when nobody else would..." He said a bunch more and made a great monologue of it; and I barely heard it over my sobbing. He begged me to stop. So I promised I would and we said our good-byes fast.

When I hung up the phone, I tossed it to the floor and curled up on the arm of the couch. Aunt Rose put down my hair and held me as I cried for another twenty minutes, not "shh"ing me or telling me "it'll be all right" and that was fine with me. I didn't want to be told it was all right when I knew it wasn't.

My tears and sobs stopped abruptly when I felt my Aunt tense beside me. I looked over at her, opening my eyes wide open.

"What?" I pressed her. She continued to sniff the air. "What!?" I asked again, louder, tapping her shoulder lightly, "Aunt Rose, what do you smell?"

Her nose crinkled, "Chayton's back," and then she got up and tried to hide the gag as she left the room. "Why does he smell ten times worse than the others?" She called from the other room.

Chayton was here? Again? What did he want? Should I still be mad at him?

I asked myself millions of questions before popping off the couch and to the front door of the house. I was surprised that I was first to get the door. I opened it slowly and saw him standing there with his hands shoved into his jean pockets. He was wearing a shirt; such a rare sight.

"Hey, Ness," his smile almost made me brighten it up. I closed my eyes for a few seconds and then opened them. I took a step forward and gave him a weak hug. His arms winded around me and he stepped in the house with me still wrapped up in him.

My father and mother both made their way into the room, mom was squeezing my father's hand; I saw; restraining him from whatever he was thinking about doing.

"Chayton," my mother rejoiced, reaching out towards him as he set me down, "It's great seeing you again. You know, I never got to thanking you for taking care of our Renesmee. Thank you so much!" She gave him a quick hug; not lingering too much. My father then got control of himself and held out his hand towards Chayton.

"Yes," his eyes brightened as he took a glance down at me for a second, then back up to Chayton, "Thank you very, very much. Our daughter is a handful and it must have been a hard deal to make sure she was safe twenty-four, seven," a smile lifted from his face was when I knew he was joking. Chayton took his hand and shook it firmly.

"It was," he breathed in heavily while looking down at me, "My pleasure."

I looked over at my father for a brief moment and saw his face was strained. He must have been trying to tune in to Chayton's thoughts; which was impossible. I don't know why my father couldn't hear Chayton, but it was freaky.

"Do you need anything else?" I tried to ask as politely as it was possible. I still wasn't totally happy about him coming to see us. I was still not over what had happened what seemed like months ago. Because it all happened when Jacob was here. And now he was not.

"Yes, actually, I-I," he all of a sudden got nervous and started to stutter, "I know it's a lot to ask of, but I need a place to stay; and Nessie," he almost reached out his hand to touch me; but brought it back when he saw my father's face, "I can't stand to stay away from you much longer, and I wouldn't be a bother...."

He wanted to live here? In a house of vampires? Was he crazy? Why was this so sudden? Then it hit me; Jacob was gone; now it was Chayton was here. I don't know why. Was he trying to win me over? Well, he wouldn't, I had my eyes only on one guy. Jacob Black. And whether he was coming back or not; he was the only guy I would ever be with ever, I vowed myself.

Had he heard about my pregnancy somehow? Would that be possible? I sighed, no, it couldn't have been then reason; nobody knew except the family.

"I can sleep on the couch, I won't eat much food; I'll go hunting a lot. Please, please, the pack practically hates me and I just--"

"Say no more," my father put his hand out, protesting further words from Chayton, "Of course you can stay here. In fact, you can help us move, we've just decided that we're moving up to Northern Minnesota. Perhaps Nessie can clue you in," he gestured towards me.

I glared over at my father; still upset that we had to move in the first place, "I didn't figure out that long ago, myself," I droned on, then saw the face my father was giving me, "But perhaps we could catch up, anyways, let's go take a seat in the living room." I tried not to sound like I didn't want to, but it was hard to lie to myself. My father smiled at me and then my mother and him left the room. Chayton and I walked towards the living room; keeping at least a foot away from each other; and sat only inches away on the couch; which made me a bit uncomfortable.

"Minnesota, huh?" He asked of me as he relaxed his back against the back of the couch.

"Yup, not my first choice, but it's in the best interest of the family. And whatever they want; I'm glad to please them. I don't really have any ties hear in Forks anymore," I said realizing I said more than was needed.

"Oh, yeah," he looked over at me quizzically and I immediately knew what he was about to bring about this conversation, "Jacob's gone, isn't he?"

I looked away, hoping maybe it would stop the tears. It sort of did.

"Oh, shit, Ness, I'm sorry," he pulled me so I was locked into his right arm; and I felt very awkward at that moment, "I won't bring it up again. Tell me something else, how have you been?"

I stared up at him, "No, talking just makes it worse, why don't you tell me more about how you've been?"

He took a deep breath; I could feel his chest inhale then exhale, "Sam wants to make me alpha."

This confused me and I felt a need to ask a question, "I thought the pack practically hates you since you imprinted on me?"

"Well, yeah," he admitted. "Nessie, I have to tell you something."

I think he was waiting for me to say 'go ahead' or something like that, but after more moments of silence, he continued you on.

"I never really got to telling you about myself, I guess. My life story; it's a crazy one. I'll start with my mother and father. Their from a Quiluete tribe that were a bit different then everyone else. Most of the wolves ancestors thought as the Quiluete rules to be of a religion. My parents had joined almost a anti-religion Quiluete one, you get what I'm saying?"

"No," I said quickly.

"They believed as Quiluete in being a philosophy instead. So, that's probably why you've never heard of them; they were hated by the regular Quiluetes. It goes back a long ways; two brothers being split in half or something... I don't want to tell the story, I'm afraid I'll tell it wrong or something. But anyways, that's how my parents met; they were both in the Quiluete philosophy. And they were both shape shifters; my mom being another so called "rare" females wolves."

This took me aback, "Both of your parents were werewolves?"

"Yes," and he smiled at the thought, "They're all dead now, though, eventually they had to "rid" of the unhealthy teachings of the Quiluetes. The whole idea of philosophy is dead now; eventually I just accepted it as a religion, afraid I would be killed also."

He stopped just enough for me to say, "Oh, that's horrible Chayton!"

I felt his shoulders shrug from underneath me, "It's all right. It was years ago. But anyways, since I'm 100% wolf, while all the rest of them are only 50%; I'm just more wolven. I'm stronger than the rest of them, I'm faster, and that's exactly why your father can't read my mind. Quiluetes are known for their dark eye color; that's why mine are darker than the rest."

A question quickly popped into my mind, "Does this have anything doing with the fact that your fur is ghost white?"

"Well, I'm not sure. For some reason, I think it had to do with the fact that I'm more of a wolf than the rest of them, but I'm not sure."  
A minute of silence was then there, as I thought it all through. I had known Chayton, but never really known him all that well.

"And the best part is that I can block my thoughts while I'm with the pack, it's real easy for me to only think what I need to say. That's the reason Sam wants me to be alpha; I'm stronger than the rest of them."

This alerted me, "Sam's giving up his alpha position, why?"

"Well," by the sound of his voice, I could tell it was a long explanation, "As you know, Sam imprinted on Emily years ago. And now she's growing older; while Sam continues to stay the same age. It didn't bother her at first, but now she's bit older than him then she'd like to be. She finally talked to Sam about this and of course he agreed to stop phasing so they could start growing old together. But before he gives up he stops phasing, they want to get pregnant. Emily's afraid that if he stops phasing and then they conceive a child, he won't grow up to be a shape shifter... so as soon as they figure out she's pregnant, Sam's going to give it all up. And even then it will be a few months before he actually stops aging."

"Oh," I took in the information again. "That's cool, I bet their baby will be really beautiful." That was the first thing to pop into my mind; I didn't know why. This brought us toward the whole pregnant topic. Perhaps now was the time to tell him? No, I'd wait until tomorrow, I decided. I was too tired and cried out to deal with anything controversial.

"I think I'm gonna hit the hay," I yawned as I casually got my way out of his arms, glad to be able to stretch.

"You want me to walk you to the cottage?" He was to his feet in a millisecond, right after I.

"No." Actually, I did want to sleep in my bed again, but I knew that if I slept in the cottage, Chayton would probably end up sleeping on the ground outside my window. If I slept in my dad's old room; he would be comfortable on the couch. Plus, if anything went wrong with my 'pregnancy' I wasn't far away from Carlisle. "I'll sleep in my father's room tonight. I've just grown so accustomed to it, you know what I mean?"

He nodded and then wished me sweet dreams. I said the same thing back and retreated up the stairs; ready to bawl my eyes out once more until I was finally asleep.


	47. Don't Call My Babies A Litter

I woke up to the sound of many running cars outside. I looked over at the clock and it was nine thirty, it was about time I woke up anyways.

I looked out the window and saw three U haul trucks. I laughed to myself, thinking there would be no way in hell they could fit everything we have in just three trucks.

There was three quick knocks on my door; my mother's usual way of knocking. Instead of yelling come in I just descended my way over to the door and stood next to my mother once in the hallway.

"Morning," I smiled at her.

"Good morning," she also said, in her smooth, motherly voice. Her eyes then directed themselves to my stomach. She opened the door to my bedroom and pushed me in slightly; closing the door.

"Renesmee, your stomach!" She exclaimed in a whisper. I looked down and saw what she had been freaking out about. It was now so much more noticeable.

"All that in one night?" I asked her, still maintaining a whisper.

"That's how it worked for me," she said. Then she placed one hand atop my stomach over my pajama shirt. She smiled as she rubbed it back and forth, "Hey, my little grandchildren," she sing-songed.

"Mom!" I stepped back from her hand, "Don't do that, you're freaking me out."

I almost expected her to be hurt by that, but she just giggled.

A question came to mind, "Is Chayton downstairs?" I asked thoughtlessly.

"No," she shook her head quick, "He went out to get 'breakfast'," she put quotations around the last word. Good, so he wasn't here. He was the only one in the house who didn't know about me being pregnant.

"But baby," she put one hand on the door, ready to exit, but kissed my cheek first, "You're going to have to tell him sometime or another."

"I know," I sighed. Then, right after my mother, I exited the room also.

When we reached the living room, I saw both my uncles playing some Wii Sports game. It looked like tennis or something. My mom laughed then exited to the other room; probably to be with my father.

I sunk myself down in the couch, "Who's winning?"

Uncle Emmett looked back at me quick and smiled, then back at the television, "Jasper is. But that's only because he's a cheater."

Jasper laughed, "Yeah, I'm cheating," he said sarcastically.

"How's the litter doing, Ness?" Emmett asked, still staring at the television.

I stood up and pushed him forwards; but he remained steady on his feet. "I'm not having a litter!" I practically shouted.

He shook his head, "Whatever you say, my litter-carrying niece."

I then half way exited the room, stomping my feet with every step. Who was he to say I was having a litter of puppies? Maybe they wouldn't inherit Jake's trait to phase. No one knew yet, and no one should have been making such assumptions.

"Where are the U haul guys?" I asked, changing the whole 'litter' subject.

"Oh, they're moving the stuff in the kitchen. Which sucks, because they're slow humans and now we have to behave ourselves," Emmett pouted.

I left the room and went into the kitchen, seeing five different guys doing different stuff. Two of them were trying to fit the stove on their pushy thing. Another two were standing by the refrigerator talking about how they would move it. The last one was carrying the microwave out of the room. Ugh, this bothered me, if my family and I could do it, we'd be out of here already.

I saw my Aunt Alice and Grandma standing in the corner, talking. They were probably in here to help order around the guys, telling them what we were taking and what we weren't.

They both smiled as I come to join them. They were trying to hide their glances from my stomach; but I saw them.

"How's my little great grand babies doing?" Grandma asked while openly rubbing my stomach like my mother did.

I shrugged, "They're okay, I believe."

Aunt Alice put her hand on my stomach too for a brief moment, "Have you decided names for them yet?"

I looked over my shoulder, overly cautious about the moving guys listening in. But, for all they knew, I was two or three months pregnant, even though I had probably only been pregnant for three weeks at the least.

"No, not yet," I looked over my shoulder again, looking to make sure my mother wasn't around, "I want to do what my mother did for the girl's name. I need a good name formed from Sarah and Bella."

Alice's eyes were disapproving, "Are you sure, honey?" She asked sympathetically. I knew why; she thought I was crazy. Maybe I was. Jacob wouldn't come back; not after what I had done; and I still wanted to name one of my children after his mother.

"Yes, I think it's the proper thing to do. And I know it sounds crazy, but as we all know. I'm as crazy as a person can get," I laughed, not realizing I had trailed off.

"What about Sarella?" Grandma asked me, removing her hand from my stomach.

Some sort of invisible force hit me then. Sarella was perfect. It sounded so beautiful, a perfect mix between Sarah and Bella.

"I love it!" I exclaimed.

"What about for the baby boy?" Alice asked.

Maybe a mix between Edward and Billy, I thought to my self. Edilly? No. Bilward? No. I searched through many possibilities.

"I'm not sure. Maybe a Quiluete name. Like Chance or Yuma or something." When I said those names, none stood out. "I could try looking some up on the internet or something."

"You should ask your sister, Rose," grandma said. At first I was confused why she was calling Aunt Rose my sister, but then remembered our charade. "For years she kept a list of baby names in case she had ever come across a situation like this."

"All right," I waved them a good-bye and then made my exit. I decided then I would go back into the living room to sit on the couch. I was worn out, and I'd have to talk to Aunt Rose later.

Chayton was sitting on the couch; amusing himself of the feud between my uncles; he was trying to hide his laugh as they passed insults back and forth.

He stood up in an instant and was at my side, "Nessie?" his eyes wandered towards my stomach, "Wha-what--" he didn't even want to ask; I could tell.

"I need to tell you something, Chay," the nickname came out so easy, but sounded weird at first, "I'm pregnant."

He stared at me incredulously, almost impolitely.

"Twins!" I tried to sound more excited. My uncles had now stopped the game and were looking over their shoulders at us.

"And their Jacob's...?"

"Of course they're Jacob's!" This got me angry; why would I sleep with anyone else other than Jacob? Then I realized my mistake, shit, he was right. I had slept with many different men.

"I just had to ask," he mumbled. "And he left you? That coward," his eyes showed his anger; furious; ready to rip something in shreds. I took a step back; as if to protect my internal offspring.

"No! Jacob would never do that!" this infuriated me; Jacob was the best guy ever and more loyal than anyone else; it was my fault he left. "There was another reason for him leaving, it was mine; don't make such ridiculous assumptions," I pushed his chest, "He doesn't even know about it."

"How did I not realize this last night?" He leaned sideways towards the wall.

"It wasn't as noticeable, Chay," there I went using that nickname again, "I'm only expected to have a three month pregnancy, I grow a lot faster than normal girls. Yesterday I was wearing a baggy sweater too," I added.

He took a moment to understand it all, "Twins?"

"Yup, one boy and one girl," I stated exactly.

"Have you decided names for them?" I could tell in his eyes that he gave up being angry; and decided to join the optimistic side of it all like I.

"Yes, for the girl, Sarella, it's a mix--"

"Sarella!?" Emmett dropped the Wii controller, "That sounds like a disease... like salmonella..."

"Shut up Emmett!" I went over to try and slap him, but Chayton stepped forward and growled. What the---? Oh, yeah, the whole imprint thing.

Chayton wouldn't take his eyes of Emmett; and his growl growing more fierce by the second. "Calm down Chay," I tugged at his arm, "It's fine. Emmett was just kidding."

Emmett picked up his Wii controller again, "Yeah, I didn't mean for anyone to take it personally," he mumbled.

"Chayton?" His attention finally came back to me, "You're a Quiluete, after all. Do you know of any good names for my son?"

"Well, yeah, I know a bunch... let's see," as he thought about it, we drifted our way over to the couch and sat down. "Do you want a meaning behind it?" I nodded my head, "What kind of meaning? Flowers? Trees? Leaves? Moon? Sun?"

"I'm not sure. Flowers, I guess," I said absently.

"Okay, let's see," he closed his eyes in concentration, "Lomasi, Mausi, Polikwaptiwa, Posala, Sihu, Tansy, Leotie--"

"Stop!" That last one came to my liking, "Leotie?"

"Oh, yeah, you've probably never heard that one. That was my father's name, actually, they believe it an evil name now, besides it's a girl's name anyhow. His mother must have been off her rocker or something."

"No, no, Chayton. I love it! Leotie! What does it mean?" I stared at him, anxious.

"Flower of the prairie. But Ness, with that name he wouldn't be accepted around the Quiluetes. I already told you how they thought my father to be evil; and they believe the name itself is evil too."

"That's ridiculous!" I scoffed, "And I don't believe in one bit of it! You're father just chose to think another way than the rest of them; he wasn't one bit evil. They're just going to have to learn to accept it then, if they want my son in their pack," I puffed up with pride as I said this, my son would hopefully someday be just like Jacob; being able to do all the fun stuff Jake could do.

Emmett, again, looked over at up, "Yeah, Nessie, stick it to the man!" he boomed while raising his fist in the air. I giggled and nodded my head.

I sighed happily, my daughter Sarella, and my son Leotie. How could anyone ever not like these two names?

**Okay, so all those names up there are actual Native American names. I'm not sure if they're Quiluete names or not, so chill if they're not. Tell me if you like the names for the two children. I was bored one day so I can up with a long list of possible names; but I liked these two the best; even if Leotie is a girl's name, it sounds more like a boy's name to me.**


	48. Don't Mention Jake

Later that evening, right after dinner; I found myself moping again. I was washing my dishes I had just eaten out of; and somehow it all reminded me of Jacob. Jacob could be here right now, with me, washing the dishes. He would be blowing bubbles in my face; and I would be doing it back. He would try to do most of the work and help me put away the ones that went really high in the cupboards. Then, perhaps, we would retreat to his truck, or maybe the cottage if my parents weren't around; and have some real fun.

Who was I kidding? What kind of guy would want to have fun with me when I was a full-blown cheater?

Then, after some good sex, we would sit around and just talk about stuff; some serious stuff and some funny stuff. We would probably talk about how Sam wouldn't be alpha anymore, and how Jake was to take over. Jacob would be a bit insecure about it all; and I would reassure him over and over that he would be the best Alpha to ever walk the Earth, until he agreed with me.

I slammed a plate against the side of the sink; cursing. Why were all my thoughts about Jacob? Couldn't I just think about this whole Sam-giving-up-Alpha-position-for-Emily thing without Jake's name popping into my mind?

Sam was really sweet; to give up his eternal life for her. I knew it was all because of an imprint; but it still was romantic.

Jacob was romantic.

"Damn!" I cussed in a whisper.

Emily was going to be having a baby soon; hopefully. Just like me. What month was it? May. That meant if she got pregnant now she would have the baby around February. Maybe it would be born on Valentine's day. That would be cute.

May... it was May... for some reason that was of a significance to me. Was there a holiday in May I had forgotten about?

Well, there was May Day, the 1st. What day was today? I looked over at the calender on the fridge. May 16th. It was passed May Day. What could be so significant about May sixteenth?

It might have been a birthday of somebody's... What had I been doing May sixteenth of last year? I had a good memory; I thought so. I closed my eyes tight as I thought about it hard.

Emily's birthday! Of course, how stupid was I, to have forgotten such an important thing? For the last two years Jake had taken me down to the beach on May sixteenth to celebrate with everyone. Emily's birthday party was the biggest part of the year; how could I have missed it?

Maybe it wouldn't be too late. I could go there now. It would be a good excuse to see the pack once more before we left.

I ran up to my father's room; and dug through his closet. Which, by all the time I had spent in there, was filled with a bunch of my stuff. Including a box of stuff I had received on my last birthday. I pulled out the little card as soon as it got between my fingers. A three hundred dollar gift card to a local spa that Aunt Rose had gotten me. Who was crazy enough to put three hundred dollars on one card? Aunt Rose, of course. Emily would love it! I thought back to a while ago; when all us imprints; Kim, Rachel, Emily, and I (excluding Claire since she was too young) had a spa day. Emily enjoyed herself the most.

It wasn't too late! I picked up my cell phone and called the first wolf that came to mind. Seth was free-wheeling, and he loved to hang out with me. Maybe he would pick me up and could bring me down to the beach.

"Seth! Hi!" I said, way more excited than I should have been.

"Uh... Hi, Nessie," his voice was as I never heard it before, "Do you need something?"

"Yeah," I said, placing the phone between my ear and my shoulder, trying to find a small box for the gift card. "A ride to the beach for Emily's party."  
He laughed, "Did you receive an invitation?"

"You're funny," I muttered, "Since when have you ever cared to play by the 'rules'? I just need a ride there; okay?"

His smile almost sang through the phone, "Sounds like a good time to me. But, I got to warn you, Embry won't like it. He's been pissed at you for making Jake leave. Why did he leave anyways?"

"Er... It's not important," I lied; hopefully very convincingly.

"If you want a ride, it is," he practically dangled the offer in front of my face.

"Fine!" I gave in, deciding I'd tell him part of the truth, "I'll tell you tonight at the party; okay?"

His laugh came again, "Cool, I'll see you in about twenty minutes. I've got to stop to pick up Emily's present on the way to your house, okay?"

"All right," I agreed, figuring this would give me more time.

"'Kay, bye!" He hung up fast; leaving me with the alone feeling again. I panicked as I thought about what to wear. I started to throw things out of my father's closet. A trench coat! Perfect! Wait, was it cold outside? No, it was May, I reminded myself, so I couldn't wear a trench coat without looking funny.

I searched again and found a black windbreaker; a good Fall and Spring jacket. It was tight around the waist; but then puffed out the rest of it; wasn't flattering to my curves, but my small stomach was hidden from sight.

Okay, now I had to do one more thing. I ran down the stairs into the kitchen; tiring myself out. There was a jar of markers and pens sitting on the counter; the moving guys used them a lot.

I wrote on the box, _To: Emily, From: Nessie, _in perfect cursive.

Would she need a card? I decided no, since it was just a little box and what was inside was already a gift card; so no need for one.

Then my father rushed into the kitchen, "Ness, what's all the panic?"

I tried to casually lean against the table; probably looking like a fool.

"Why do you have a jacket on?" He demanded.

I couldn't lie, he would figure it out anyways, once he smelt Seth, "Seth's picking me up. We're going to the beach for Emily's party."

"Really?" He asked incredulously as he smiled crooked.

"Yes," I hesitated, knowing what he was going to say, "And I'll be home before midnight, and I won't drink; since I'm pregnant and all." He still remained with the same expression, "Come on! You let me go the last two years!"

"Is Chayton going to be there?" He asked aloud finally.

"No," I sighed, "Look, dad, before you get all defensive, I just want to see the pack once more. We're moving in a few days; and I just want to have a proper farewell to them, all right?" I then started my fake sad face, sniffling a little bit.

He then locked his arms around my shoulders in a weak hug, kissing the top of my head, "I forgot to tell you that you were grounded; I suppose. So, in regards to that, you may go to that party tonight; as long as you're back by midnight. Stay close to the pack; don't wander; and if you need anyone to pick you up or something just call me."

Then, just as he came, he went. Why was it that whenever I was left alone, did I not utterly feel alone? I felt there was another person there; my thoughts; and I didn't want them to be welcomed in the slightest.

Luckily, Chayton was out on his daily phase. Because I usually went to bed after dinner; so that's when he phased; during the night. Since he was more wolven; he needed to phase more often for longer periods of time to not continue aging.

For some reason, I felt better as I sat outside on the front steps. Then I wasn't alone with my thoughts: I had the trees, the squirrels, and maybe a few deer.

I wasn't really keeping track of time, but it felt liked forever until Seth pulled into my driveway in his old, red, rundown car. It wasn't exactly an attractive car; but Seth just liked to destroy it so he could fix it again.

I figured there was no need for him to get out of his car; so I just ran to the passenger's side and slid in.

I could hardly remember the last time I had seen Seth. It was at the hotel in Canada; right? Hmm, well he seemed a lot different now.

"Hey, Seth," I smiled at him. He returned one; his brightening up the gloomy day.

"Hi, Ness, look in that bag down by your feet," he said as he started to turn around so he could proceed down the rest of the driveway.

I opened the bag and saw a set of different shower stuff. It was an ocean set. There was shampoo, conditioner, body wash, a loofah, three bars of soap, and some after-shower gel for hair.

"Oh, I love it! I'm sure Emily will too," I commented; trying to put it all back in the way it had been arranged.

"Yeah," Seth agreed, "She's always talking about how much she loves the ocean and stuff. And Sam will like it too; he smells her a lot.

I guess that should have taken me aback, but for some reason it didn't, "That's sweet of you," then all of a sudden I felt lousy for just getting her a gift card.

"What did you get her?" Seth looked over at my box briefly and then back to the road as he made a left turn.

"A gift card to some spa in Port Angeles, do you think she'll like it?" I asked insecurely.

"Of course," he snorted, "She'll love that, Ness, don't worry."

Apparently my worry was noticeable.

We sat a few minutes in silence; which was quite awkward when you were with a boy who loved to talk a lot.

"So, is Embry already there?" I asked, maybe too quietly for him to hear me.

"Yes, he's there. But, don't worry, Sam will make sure that he's nice."  
"Oh, okay," I accepted the fact generally.

"Nessie, everyone makes mistakes," he sighed, "I can see you're practically killing yourself over making Jake leave. From what I hear from the guys; he won't stay away long; you're his imprint."

I nodded, "I know. But, for right now, let's just focus on Emily's party, all right Seth?" I suddenly felt like I was talking to a five year old, "We can talk about Jake later."

We were only half a mile from the beach now; and the last thing I wanted to do was exit the car with red, puffy eyes for everyone to see.

We parked in the lot, and still had a few miles to walk through the woods to get down to the beach. While we walked; Seth had gotten the idea to put his arm around me. "I bet you're cold, why are you only wearing that flimsy jacket?"

I guess he was right; it was pretty cold out. I shrugged, "It's May, I figured it would be a bit warmer."  
His laughter almost frightened me because he was so close, "As long as the clouds hide the sun; it's going to be cold in Washington, Ness," he took off his jacket in one stride, "Take off your jacket and put this one on."

"No," I said too quickly, "I'm fine. Besides, then you would be cold."

He laughed again, "You're forgetting the fact that I am a werewolf, Ness."

"I'm not cold yet. You keep it for now, until I am really cold, okay?"

He nodded and we continued to walk. The closer we got to the beach; the more I felt like I wish he would keep his arm to himself. The last thing I wanted was for everyone to think we were some sort of couple or something.

I casually shrugged my shoulders, making his arm fall, "I'm getting a bit too warm, thank you," I tried to say politely.

He didn't look offended.

I tried to hide behind him as we left the woods onto the sandy ground; but he was just as short as I.

Everyone stopped what they were doing when they saw us. Quil and Claire were making a sandcastle. Embry, Leah, Brady, and Collin were sitting on a log, trying to start a fire. Sam was whispering in Emily's ear; making her giggle. Jared and Kim were cuddling up on another log. Rachel was adding some finishing touches to the cake; and Paul was watching her. All of these motions stopped when we entered.

"Stop gawking," Seth scoffed, "She just wanted to come to the party, geez," he said at them.

Shut up Seth, I wanted to say, you're only making it worse.

"I, umm," I dug in my pocket for the box, "Brought you a present Emily."

This gave me an excuse to step forwards towards them. Sam let go of her waist as she stepped forward to hug me.

"Nessie! It's so great to see you!" I could tell she meant it too.

But, as she pulled away, she knitted her eyebrows together, looking confused, "Ness?" she asked, glancing at my stomach quick. Oh shit, she must have been able to feel my bump when she hugged me.

"Err... I---" was there any excuse I could use? No.

"What's wrong, Em?" Sam stood beside her, wrapping his arm around her again.

She looked at me, asking permission to tell him. I shook my head. She looked up at him, "Nessie and I are going to go for a little walk in the woods; we need some girl to girl talk."

I heard a sigh from behind Emily, "I'll come too," Leah's voice said. That was odd; Leah wanting to join some 'girl to girl' talk?

"Me too," Kim said as Jared released her from his arms, "If that's okay?" She asked as she came up on Emily's left side.

This came as another surprise, "Uh, sure," I said. Why not let them know? After all, they were all the guy's imprints; maybe they would know how I felt. If only Rachel would come; she deserved to know she was a soon to be aunt.

"Rachel?" I asked of her, taking a few steps towards her, "You want to come too?"

Paul's face twitched a bit, but he let go of Rachel's arm after a quick kiss on the forehead.

Sam sighed, "You all want to go on a 'girl' walk?"

We nodded; oddly enough; together.

"Well, then, stay close. And, Em, take my cell phone. If you need anything; call one of the guys, all right?"

It felt like it was a huge affair just to walk in the woods. What were they all expecting anyways, for me to tell them everything?

Perhaps I could do that.

"Yup," she smiled and then kissed him quick on the lips, "Come on, girls," she led the way into the woods. Before entering into the tree line, I looked back, to see all the guys with strained faces. It was hard for their imprint to be out of such reach; and with a half-vamp, none the less. I would never hurt them; but in their eyes; I was still an enemy.

We walked for quite a while; some of the girls making small talk. Emily was in front; as if leading us all. Then Kim and Rachel; talking about stuff that didn't make a whole lot of sense to me.

Leah and I were last, walking side by side. Why had Leah wanted to come back anyways? She never really like me at all. She was just nice because I was Jacob's imprint.

We finally got to the spot we were designating for; because Emily stopped abruptly. She sat down on the ground; surprising me. She stretched out her legs in front of her. The rest of the girls sat too, in a circle. I sat in between Emily and Leah.

"Is it Jacob's baby?" She finally asked me.

The rest of the girls perked up at this; interesting gossip, or real good news?

Again, I was a bit offended that she would even consider me with another guy; but I didn't say anything; since I was a cheater and all. So I just nodded.

Rachel widened her eyes at me, "What are you two talking about?" She asked. I guess it posed most interest to her; since she was Jake's sister.

"I'm pregnant," I said plainly; as if I was just announcing something unimportant; like a good grade or something.

"And Jacob left you here?" Leah was appalled. I had never seen such an expression on her face.

"No," I sighed, realizing I would have to explain his leaving too, "He doesn't know."  
Rachel giggled, "I'm going to be an Aunt?" She smiled really bright, "I can't wait to dress her! Oh, wait, is it a girl or a boy?"

Their faces were all curious at me. I could never remember them being so interested in me; usually they acknowledged that I existed; but we never really hung out other than the time we had the spa day.

"One of both," I was glad to tell them. This went over well, they all seemed happy for me; except for Leah, I couldn't figure the expression on her face.

"This is awesome!" Rachel squealed, "When are you going to tell him?" I could tell then that she regretted the question once it came out, "I mean-- Sorry... I forgot."

"Why did Jake leave anyways?" Leah asked, setting a more serious tone over everything.

"It, well, you guys knew that I kind of ran away to California, right?"

They all nodded at different speeds.

"I wasn't the most... faithful girl ever." The gasps rose. "I never meant it. At all. I don't even remember the guys' names."

"More than one guy?" Kim asked, trying to hide her disgust.

I nodded with a sigh. Now was where I would not get pitied any longer.

"I'm sorry. I regret it entirely. I don't deserve Jacob any more, I know."

Emily's arm was around me in an instant, "Don't say that. Don't kill yourself over this, Ness. Everyone makes mistakes. Some bigger than others."

"He won't stay away from you long, you know that, right?" Kim spoke up again, "Once, Jared was mad at me, and he only stayed away for a day. Jake wouldn't be able to stand to stay away from you for a long period of time."

I nodded; wishing it to be true. I'm sure Jared was only partly mad at Kim and it wasn't for anything nearly as big as what I had done.

Rachel stood up quickly. "Until you find a way to bring my brother back; I feel no sympathy towards you. You should know how fragile he can be, and he doesn't deserve some one like you."

She exited out of where we were; heading the opposite way then the way we were supposed to go. Kim got up and started to follow her, also not realizing it was the wrong way.

I looked over at Leah, "Why aren't you pissed at me too?"  
She smiled a little smile, "I saw Jacob's mind the day he found out you ran away. I saw what happened at the prom. In a way, you were just giving a little taste of his own medicine."

I couldn't agree; all he had done was kiss one girl; and only because of the Volturi; it was nowhere near comparable to what I had done.

Emily questioned Leah about that; and she and I took turns explaining. Emily then took Leah's side too. They both thought Jacob deserved it; and I wasn't in the mood to debate.

"Oh, and Ness," Emily thought as she brushed herself off and stood up, "Sam and I are going to be trying for a baby too."  
I stood up with her, "I heard," I said as I hugged her, "Congrats!"

"Yes! I'm so excited too!" Her tone of voice showed this, "And now our kids can be the best of friends if we conceive too!"

Right, there was one more thing I needed to say.

"My family's moving, Emily," I cam out and said it directly. It didn't catch Leah off guard.

"I heard it in Chayton's thoughts already," she stated as her reason for not being surprised.

"Where to?" Emily asked, and I could see that I had let her down a bit.

"Northern Minnesota. Carlisle has a house there; and we've been in Forks way too long. Carlisle had to stop working years ago so people wouldn't notice he wasn't aging."

She made an 'o' with her mouth, and hugged me again, "When are you moving?"

I had to think about this a bit myself, "Sunday." Yeah, that sounded right. It _was_ Thursday; after all.

We started walking back towards the beach again. Leah did most of the talking; I wondered why she was so happy all of a sudden.

When we reached the beach, we cut our talk off, and retreated back to the party.

"Where's Kim?" Jared asked the second he saw us step into view. Paul seemed alert too.

"Where's Rachel?" He demanded of us. We three looked at each other and Leah started laughing.

"They went the wrong way," she managed to say between laughs. Oh, shit, I had totally forgotten about those two. Why was Leah thinking this was funny?

"Leah!" Jared yelled, "You bitch!" He managed to add before running top speed into the forest; Paul following behind him.

I looked over at Quil and Sam, who were standing by the fire now; with little Claire asleep in Quil's arms. "I'm sorry, I really didn't mean to leave them. I really forgot."

Quil was smiling, "Good one Leah," he acknowledged positively, not seeming to care that his brothers' had lost their imprints.

"Don't do it again," Sam scolded her; trying to hide his own smile. He came up to Emily and kissed the side of her face without the scars. "Have fun, baby?"

"Yup," she said, facing me while saying so.

We sat around and had dinner. It wasn't much; just some fish and some snack foods. I just snacked on the Dorito's while Emily opened her presents.

She really liked mine. I was glad. There wasn't a gift from Sam; I noted. He must have already gotten her something; or wanted to give her something in private.

After a half an hour, Jared and Paul arrived back with their imprints safely at their sides. I decided that was my cue to leave. Seth didn't seem to mind once I proposed the idea.

I hugged everyone; once I announced we were moving; everyone was willing to give me a hug. Even Rachel; who still seemed pissed at me. Claire clung to my neck and cried and begged me not to leave. Quil took her in his arms and then I knew that she was just tired.

"It's way past her bedtime," he laughed, "I told her she wouldn't be able to stay up past eleven."

So he decided they were going to leave too. We all walked up to the parking lot; and then went our separate ways.

Seth pulled over to the side of the road unexpectedly.

"Well, I gave you a ride," he said, "Now, you have to tell me why Jake left."

I explained it all; leaving out a couple things here and there. He looked shocked by the time I finished, "I'm sorry. You must hate me now."

He shook his head, "No, Ness, I could never hate you," he smiled, "Jake will come back soon; he wouldn't linger far away from you; I know it."

I almost started to cry then; but didn't want Seth to feel like he had to comfort me. So he got back up on the road and drove home.


	49. Don't Ruin Your Future

The next thing I remember is waking up on the couch. I waited a few minutes before wondering why I was here in the first place. My brain barely functioned when I just woke up.

So for the next two minutes I thought about my dream. I was floating in the ocean; in my pajamas. This slight rock of it all was relaxing, and there wasn't any sound around. The blue water was a perfect reflection of the sky; and felt soft for some reason. I hadn't been too far away from shore; I could see all the guys emerging from the woods and goofing off. They pushed Seth off first; since he was the shortest out of them all. Next Quil willingly jumped in; doing some tricks on the way down.

Okay, enough of the dream, I decided, and opened my eyes once again. I was in our living room; of course. It was all empty except for the couch. All the walls had been stripped of paintings, curtains, and anything else that reminded me of home.

I groaned. We were moving today.

I tried to recall memories of last night. We had so much crap to pack; a lot of clothes and stuff. It was all done in a few hours; it would have taken a pack of normal humans at least two days to did what we did. Afterwords, I was so tired, I remembered collapsing on the nearest thing; the couch. I was surprised nobody moved me back up to my father's bed.

Where was Chayton sleeping? I stole his bed; didn't I?

That question was answered as soon as I looked down. He was sleeping on the floor. Geez, was I a selfish creep or what?

"Chayton," I tried to call out, but my voice was still horribly rasp from the hours I had been sleeping.

So I tried reaching out my arm to tap his shoulder; but before I could I heard two pairs of footsteps entering the room. I closed my eyes as a reflex and relaxed my breathing.

All of a sudden, I felt myself being moved. Lifted up actually. I clutched my hands to the fabric on the couch and opened my eyes to look around. Were the movers trying to move the couch with me on it?

I got that answer when I heard Emmett's voice booming. "Good morning, my niece!" he called down from the other side of the couch. I was surprised he wasn't the only one lifting it; there must have been some humans around that couldn't know how strong he was. I looked over the arm of the couch by my head and saw Jasper.

"Let me down!" I squealed, clutching tighter. Then they started to spin me around slowly; laughing.

"Be careful!" I gasped, realizing something, "Don't hurt Chayton!"

I felt this funny feeling down from my feet. Emmett was trying to tickle me. I screamed, knowing that if he tried to touch me once more in my feet; I would surely fall off. I was overly ticklish and couldn't stand it without spazzing out.

The scream must have been what Chayton needed to wake me up. He was on his feet in a second. Quickly, he took me off of the spinning couch and into his arms. This made me feel dizzy; going from a lot of motion to absolutely none.

Chayton started yelling, "What were you two baboons thinking? You could have hurt her and, or the babies!"

"Shut up, Chay," I said dizzily, trying to look him straight in the eye, "They didn't mean to harm me."

"Yeah," Emmett groaned, "You always ruin the fun. We have to put this couch in the U haul truck, and it just so happened that Ness was sleeping on it," he lied smugly.

Once my uncles left the room, I freed myself of Chayton's arms, "I'm sorry I took your bed last night," I apologized; trying to manage some puppy dog eyes, "I hope you can forgive me."

He just laughed, "Of course, it's fine. The couch is really comfy; I wanted you to have it. Besides, sleeping on the floor is a whole lot better than sleeping on the ground. Which is where I would have been if your family wasn't so nice to me to take me in."  
I smiled at the thought, "Hmm, I guess so," I agreed.

Chayton helped me pack up some last minute things; and also carried some boxes for me. Within a half an hour we were all done and Chayton and I packed into the back of the Volvo. Dad would be driving this car; of course; with mom by his side. Aunt Alice and Jasper were taking her yellow Porsche. Emmett and Rose were taking his Jeep. Carlisle was taking his own car; of which I didn't know the name, and Grandma had agreed to take Jacob's truck. He had left it here, and we didn't think we should just leave it in the driveway of an empty house; so I convinced er to take it. Besides, it had a big box on the back of it; so we had a lot more room for our stuff. We couldn't fit everything into the U haul trucks.

As we started to coast out of the drive; I saw my mom looking back at the house; staring at it expressionlessly. She must have really loved the house.

"Edward," she turned her head around to face him, "Can we stop at Charlie's? I promise; all I want is a quick good-bye."

"Of course," he said taking one of her hands and kissing it, "Anything for you, love."

I looked over at Chayton and pushed my pointer finger down my throat; gagging silently.

He laughed almost silently too.

"Wait!" I said before I could think, "If mom gets to stop; then so do I!" I announced.

"Of course," my father said, "Where did you have in mind?" He slowed down quite a bit.

"I want to go over to say good-bye to Presley." How come I hadn't thought about this before? Leaving before talking to Presley? Was I delusional?

Luckily I said that quick enough, Pres's street was only a few blocks further. "Third house on the right," I said to no one in particular.

We pulled in, and I immediately spotted his car in the front yard. I frowned as I saw the price on it. He was selling his favorite car; why was that?

Before I could jump out of the car, Chayton took my hand, "Do you want me to come with you?" He asked.

I shook my head. I'm sure Presley wouldn't appreciate spending his last moments with me not alone. I didn't want him to try to kiss me or anything stupid like that; but I was sure that he knew his boundaries well enough. Besides, I didn't know how he would react to seeing me with an old substitute teacher.

Before I even reached the door; he already had it opened and had taken three steps out. I waited for his reaction to show; it took him only two seconds to see my baby bump.

"Renesmee!" He sighed, and I could tell he was more relieved than anything. "Blake had said that you guys were moving; but I figured that was just a cover up for the fact that you ran away. Wait," he hugged me and wouldn't let go, "Did you run away? What happened?" He pulled out to look at me.

"Yeah, I did," I said wishing we wouldn't have to discuss it further, "Where did you here that?"  
"Your boyfriend, Jacob, he came over here about a week ago and was freaking out because he had no idea where you were. I didn't tell anyone at school; but I've been just out of my mind crazy for the last week. You really freaked me out!"

Sympathy for him washed over, "I'm sorry I worried you so much, Pres. But it's okay; I'm all right and safe now."

He pulled me back even further to look at my stomach, "All except for that?" He questioned.

The anger only lasted for about a split second, "This isn't a necessary a horrible thing, Pres."

He twisted his lips in a weird way, "I guess not, if that's what you wanted."

I nodded, "Yes." And I hated the thought that I was partially lying to Pres. This whole thing was a blessing in disguise; and I was the only one who could see the good.

Before the tears could start to form, I blurted out an easy question, "Why are you selling your car? I thought you loved it."

He sighed and hugged me again, "My mom lost her job. Now my parents are thinking about a divorce and all; and he gets all of the money. I told my mom I'd live with her and help her get some money and all. So I decided to sell my car, I can just ride the bus to school. I'm going to get a job too. Since summer is coming up so quick; it'll be easier to find a good job that lets students work. Then, next year I'll be a junior. I'm going to drop out so I can work two jobs."  
I shook my head, "That's stupid!" He gave me his inquisitive look, "You should be able to graduate Pres! So you can go to college, and pursue your career!" I grew more and more mad as I thought about what he was giving up, "You've always wanted to be a college professor!" I could just slap him right about now.

"You're such a hypocrite, you know that!?" He yelled, louder, back at me, "You're throwing your life away by having a fucking baby, and what I'm fucking doing is for my mother!" I had never heard him swear once in my life.

"I never had any hopes and dreams to begin with," I pushed against his chest, "My whole life goal was to have kids and get married!"

"You could do that with me, you know!? I would be so much better for you, Nessie!" He grabbed a hold of my wrist and brought it to his chest in a jerk.

"But, I don't love you," I whispered, as if it could control the situation, "Not like I love Jacob. And Pres, I understand selling your car. That's really sweet of you," the tears started flowing effortlessly, "But you can't give up your dream, okay?"

Presley wanted to be a college professor. He only had seventy to eighty years to live; and he was going to waste it all by dropping out of school.

His eyes lost the anger and he clutched me to his chest; while I sobbed, "Shh, I'm sorry, Ness."

I sniffled and looked up at him, "It's okay. I'm just an oversensitive, weeping mop."

He laughed, "No, you're not. And, I'm sorry I upset you. I-I--- didn't think me dropping out would affect you like this."

"Well, it does," I wiped my tears away with my open hand, "Because now that I'm moving away, you're going to have to amount to a lot. And you've got to call me every time you do something good; because you deserve the praise you don't get from your parents."

Presley pulled me away; alarmed, "That was true? You guys are moving?"

I nodded, trying to keep a neutral silence until my tears stopped.

"How much longer do we have together then?"

I hated to be the one to break it to him, "Right now; we're on our way to the new house." He didn't show a reaction so I just shrugged, "You're not going to drop out; right?"

He smiled, and then pulled me in and out for another quick hug, "I guess not. It's only two more years; I suppose. I should stop acting like a baby and suck it up."

"Yes," I agreed, giggling, "You should. And then you should go to college and then get married and then have kids."

"Sure," he said unsurely, still smiling bright, "And I've got to call you every time I achieve something?"

I shined at the thought of him remembering to do so, "Yes!"

The horn honked yards away from us.

"Bye, Pres," I slowly let go of his hands. I swung the door open and jumped in; before I closed it I put my hand towards my ear, making a "Y" and stage whispered "Call me!"

And that was the last time I ever saw him laugh.

**Okay, so it's been rough lately. It's hard to write sometimes when you feel like life sucks. So, I got the idea to look back at some of my reviews that really helped me along the way; and I feel like I owe them some credit:**

**iminluvwithavampire: this girl writes me reviews all the time; and I can tell she really enjoys this story. She really gets into all of it and sometimes makes me giggle with her upbeat reviews. My favorite one from her:**

_**ARE YOU EFFING SERIOUS! PLEASE TELL ME YOUR GOING TO KILL CHAYTON. GR WHY DID HE KISS NESSIE, I MEAN I KNOW WHY BUT..WHY! UGHH AND JACOB OH MY JACOB MY PORR JACOB! I NEED TO KNOW WHAT HAPPENS NEXT PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE POST SOON. IF IT MAKES U FEEL BETTER WHEN HE KISSED HER I LITERALY GASPED AND HELD MY BREATH, I WAS IN SHOCK. I CALLED MY BFF AND TOLD HER TO READ IT ASAP AND I WAS AT A LOSS FOR WORDS. SO PLEASE POST SOON! PRITTY PLEASE WITH JACOB ONTOP! L :**_

**Twilighter4lifealison: This girl reviews me for about every chapter; and it really inspires me. She tells me what she loves and it helps me know what I am doing right. My favorite review:**

_**Ome! I can't believe what happened in this chapter. You are such a great, suspensful writer. I can't believe she said she loved Presley to Jacob. I can't believe she was going to have sex with a guy she just met. Thank goodness Edward came. I would have loved to hear what he was thinking when he got nessie.**_

**Greenfairyrose: She always, always, always gets me in the mood for writing. Sometimes when I'm just mad at the world and I just want to kill a character off (sometimes Jacob, I mean, sometimes that boy can get on your nerves, you know?) she inspires me to keep Jacob alive and for him and Ness to be together. So tons of kudos towards her!! My favorite review from her:**

_**Really great story I hope Nessie isn't pregnant but, if she is we will survive. She just doesn't seem ready yet, especially with the whole Chayton situatio. I dunno you're the amazing writer so take the story in the best way. But please, please, please may Nessie and Jake be together still in the end, cause Jake won't be able to handle anymore heartbreak. Luv this story loads. GFR xoxo**_

**AugustFirst: Definitely one of my favorite reviewers because she helps me improve so much! Sometimes I get lost in the plot; and sometimes I just need a good lecture on what the hell I'm doing. She brings the saneness into my insane life. And I really, really, really hope she knows that.**

**My favorite review by her:**

_**Oh totally. Jake kissed a girl but she sleeps with 2 random dudes? Alright.**_

Please don't let Jake just take her back with arms wide open. Let her struggle to get him back IF she ends up getting back with him. I hate stories that have one of the main characters do something obviously horrible (fake or not) and then just go back to the way things were after saying "sorry". It's **, that's not how it works.

**So thanks to you four, and to many others out there who review my story!!! As long as you all keep reviewing; I'll keep writing :)**


	50. Don't Come Again

**Okay, I owe everyone a huge apology. I have been so busy the last few days; I haven't written at all. Okay, so "busy" isn't how I would put it... there's another word that I just can't bring myself to say :)**

**I know it's cheezy, but Happy New Year and all.... **

**Anyone got cool New Year Resolutions??? Haha I wish I was creative to think of one... **

Bella's POV:

I watched my daughter exit the car and walk fast towards Presley's house. In so many ways she reminded me of myself.

I smiled as I saw the boy walk out and greet her. I leaned over and turned the radio up, to give my Renesmee her privacy. I knew Edward would still be able to read his mind; and I could still hear quite a bit; but I hummed it out as best as I could.

When they gave one final salutation; I turned the radio off. Edward leaned in and sighed, "Are you ready to go see Charlie?"

I smirked, "I guess so."

He kissed my cheek and went back towards the steering wheel. Nessie hopped in and he started to drive away.

Could I just say 'bye' to Charlie like that? Why hadn't I called before to let him know? I was so horrible for just pushing it all at once.

"I can't believe he made you so angry," I heard Chayton start to say to Renesmee.

I knew what he was talking about. I had seen it all; the fight between them two. It should have bugged me, but I just couldn't bring myself to hold such a grudge against the boy. He reminded me of what Jacob was to me.

Jacob being gone didn't only sadden my daughter; it took a major tole on me too. He was still my best friend after all these years and all we had been through. He was practically my brother. It hurt me more to know that he was hurt so badly that he had to leave my daughter.

Jake imprinted on her, how could he just leave her like that? It didn't get me angry as much as it just made me ponder what had happened between the two.

I knew it bugged Edward a lot too. He felt tons more angry than me though. Angry that Jake had left her. Angry that he had left me in a way.

But for some reason, he wasn't mad enough to amount to wanting to hurt him. He told me himself that when and if--- that if possibility made me shudder--- Jake came back; he would bring no harm to him.

I sighed as I realized what we were leaving behind with this whole moving thing. The pack, they were another family of mine. I would miss them dearly. Some kids at the high school I was attending. I hadn't gotten too close to any of them; but their faces were warm and friendly to me.

And as soon as Charlie's name popped into my mind; we had pulled into his driveway. His driveway that led up to his house. In which his house where he was sitting; no idea what was about to happen. What had he ever done to deserve such a horrible good-bye?

When we parked, I quickly squeezed Edward's hand while trying to smile a bit.

He saw right through my facade and pulled me in for a quick kiss. His lips that were now warm to me were intoxicating, still sending me shivers after all these years.

I had decided Renesmee and Edward to come in with me. They deserved as much as I good-bye to him as me.

Edward held my waist as we walked up to the door, and I lightly held Renesmee's hand to my right.

Charlie had already opened the door before we could knock; and he embraced me. He must have been getting stronger with older age because he picked me up a few inches off the ground. He was laughing and smiling, something I rarely saw from him.

"Missed you," he whispered in my ear before pulling away. I laughed and said it back.

His eyes were then fixed on our daughter. Her stomach; in fact. This conversation all over again.

He looked just about as incredulous as I had ever seen him. He looked over at me again, casually, "Umm-- uhh," he scratched his head, "W-w-who's the lucky guy?:  
He shifted his weight over to his other foot and I could tell he was uncomfortable. I felt bad for putting this all on him at once.

"Nobody you would know," she answered before I had even managed to open my mouth, "A guy at school."

I realized she couldn't tell him that it was actually Jake. For all he knew, Jake was almost twenty years older than her.

"My poor baby." The three words articulated to sound in three different sentences. He wrapped his arms around his back as if to soothe her.

My Charlie. My poor, poor Charlie.

After releasing Renesmee, he finally acknowledged Edward's presence. He gave him a firm nod before turning back to me.

"Is this why you guys came over?" He asked almost emotionless.

This stung a bit. I guess I really never visited Charlie unless something had gone horribly wrong. And that was exactly why we were visiting today.

"Partly," I shrugged, "Can we talk inside?"

He smiled and nodded again; leading us three into the living room. Everything was exactly the way it had been. I sighed happily at this thought; Charlie wasn't much for change.

**Nessie's POV:**

I sat next to my father on one sofa, and mom and Charlie on the other.

"So," Charlie said leaning forward and placing his hands on his knees, "What's new?"

"Charlie, we're moving," my mom said, taking one of his hands and squeezing it. Immediately he cringed away, probably from the feel of her supposed 'cold skin'.

He was taken aback, "What?" More anger filled his eyes, "Just like that?"

My mom nodded; one of the rare times I had seen her speechless. If she could have cried she would have flooded the house by now.

So it went like that, mom kept up her dry sobbing. Dad tried to comfort her by patting her on her back; which for some reason made Charlie even more stiff with anger.

This whole theme of good-bye's weren't going well today.

Finally, it was over. We all hugged him, except for my father in which they just shook hands. That made me frown; why were they so bitter? Perhaps my father was upset that Charlie had reacted in such a fashion. Charlie was upset because of my father. He was taking his 'little girl' away.

I really hoped I would never have to do that to my father.

When we climbed back in the car, I could here Chayton snap his phone shut really quickly. He didn't even say good-bye.

"Who was that?" I asked, anxious to get this whole Charlie thing out of my head.

"Nobody," he said too fast, and turned towards the window, not giving me a chance to press the subject further.

Jacob's POV:

After having to hold my breath on the entire way home; I finally lost her scent.

I had decided to come home; for Billy's sake. I couldn't believe I left his like that, he needed my help.

To my surprise, he wasn't there in the kitchen like I had expected. He was in his bedroom, sleeping. I groaned; all this way for nothing. All I had wanted was to talk to him, ask him if he needed me to stay around. If not then I was out of here, I couldn't stand the smell of my Ness twenty miles down the road or so.

I thought about how I could kill time.... I could arrange something with the pack; I really missed them. But, I just couldn't leave this house before doing the thing I knew I should.

I had to check up on her. Not in person, of course, that would be too hard for her and I. But maybe I could call some one who could tell me how she was. Perhaps, if she was really in such a horrible state, I could come back to her.

Without thinking, I grabbed a kitchen chair from the table and smashed it against the wall. I just couldn't think about what had made me leave her. Those guys she said she was with. Maybe if I hunted them down and ripped them limb by limb, I would feel better. I just couldn't find it in my heart to blame her.

I then picked up the wooden pieces and placed them in the garbage. Though I wanted to see my father, I didn't want to wake him if he was tired.

It was settled... I would call Edward.

The phone rang three times before I heard a male voice. Definitely not Edward's.

"Hello?" the voice asked annoyed. I could tell it was a member of the pack; and it took me two more seconds to realize it was Chayton.

"Why are you answering Edward's phone?" I asked, unforgivably. Was he with the Cullen's now, taking my spot?

"He left it in the car," he hissed, "Why did you call?"

This made me angry; he was in no place to ask that, "Why are you even ten miles within my Renesmee, Chayton?"

He laughed, "I could ask the same thing to you. You left her, and I have a right to visit her; she's my imprint."

I growled uncontrollably, gripping the table, "She's mine too!" I yelled.

"Not after what you did, she isn't. I'm living with the Cullen's now."

"What!?!" I practically screamed, banging my fists against the wall childishly. Did he have the right to live in the same house as my Nessie? No, he didn't.

He snickered, and continued doing that.

"You have five days to leave that house, to leave Washington, in fact. And I'm going to come to make sure you fulfill that aspiration of mine.

"Whatever," he muttered under his breath, and then snickered some more. Before I could say more, he hung up on me.

I slammed the phone down and realized that what I said was true. I'd spend these long, five days away, give him a chance to get out. There wasn't enough room for two werewolves in the Cullen house.


	51. Don't Carry My Duffel

After hours and hours of driving; I could see the sign that meant we were close...

_**Welcome to Ely**_

Dad had said this was the town we would live in. There were still some leftover patches of snow from the winter, but I stuck my hand out the window and it wasn't cold.

We drove for another twenty miles and I seriously felt like puking for once in my life... why were going to live so far away from town.... again?

I could tell Chayton didn't like sitting in the car a lot too; he was fidgety.

"Are we almost there?" I said hoarsely, not realizing I hadn't talked in hours.

"Yes," my dad laughed, "Just a few more minutes."

I groaned; that seemed like forever away.

When we finally started to turn into a driveway; I still couldn't see the house. I sighed, "Another long ass driveway," I whispered over to Chayton.

I decided I would close my eyes. I counted to ten, slowly. By the time I got to seven, we had stopped. My eyes fluttered open.

The house was huge. At least double of what the house in Forks was. "Whoa!" I gasped. My mother was doing the same.

"Carlisle and I built this house," dad informed us, "It should be the perfect size for the new... family members." He looked back at me; and I smiled. For once, he was being the least bit positive.

We all got out of the car. I then realized that we weren't the only ones in the driveway. Everyone's car was parked, and the U haul trucks were in the back, behind us.

I groaned, we still had days of unpacking to do.

Chayton walked over to Jake's truck and started pulling duffel bags out. He carried six big ones.

I reached out my hand to grab one, but he refused. I knew that he was carrying my six duffels. "Chayton," I tried pulling on one of the shoulder straps while he continued to walk towards the house, "I want to help," I whined.

The door was already open; Esme was standing in the entrance, inspecting everything.

Everything looked like a lodge. It was like a huge log cabin.

"Oh, Nessie!" Grandma said as she noticed my presence, "Come! Look out the back window!"

She took my hand and we speed walked towards the back. I gasped again as I saw about twenty yards out, a huge lake. Well, it wasn't nearly as huge as the ocean where I had grown accustomed, but it was big enough to wow me.

"It's ours too!" She clapped excitedly, "We have this whole lake to ourselves."

It made me happy to see her so happy. She must have really liked lakes or something; it wasn't that unique to me.

Chayton appeared behind me, "Aww, no cliffs?"

I rolled my eyes and tried tugging on one of the duffel bags again. "Ness," my grandma made me turn my attention back towards her, "Your room is up the stairs and farthest one down to the right. And Chayton, yours is right across, to the left."

His eyes widened, "I get my own room?"

She smiled her hospitable smile, "Of course you do, you're welcome to stay here until you can get a place of your own; you can help pay rent by doing some housework with me," she said as her smile turned into a sly smirk

I laughed and grabbed a duffel off Chayton's arm. It wasn't hard to pull; his shoulders went limp once he figured out he had a room to call his own. I laughed a bit louder and ran up the stairs; trying to maintain a human pace in case any of the movers were watching us.

My room reminded me a lot of my father's old room. It was a bit smaller, but I didn't really need tons of space or anything. Chayton followed in behind me; setting the duffels beside the closet, "I'll go get the hangers and then we can start hanging all these clothes up," he said, and in a flash he was gone.

I slowly started to descend to my knees, to the floor. This way, I figured, I could hand him the clothes and he could hang them. I didn't want him digging through and seeing my underwear.

As I bent further forward to unzip the first bag, there was a sudden pain within my stomach. I yelped for a partial second.

I clutched my stomach; waiting for another pain to come. I sighed when I realized it must have just been a cramp. I started to tug on the zipper again, it wouldn't budge. I groaned as I pulled hard and just ended up pulling the end off.

I screamed as my stomach lurched again. My hand flung to my mouth and I slowly rocked backwards while curling up my legs in my chest. The pain overwhelmed me, I was now breathing heavily. I didn't scream, I couldn't worry anyone.

I grabbed for the duffel bag and buried my face in it. This allowed me to make a bit noise as I squirmed in pain.

Before I knew it I was cradled against another chest; Chayton's. Every quick step he took was another lurch in my stomach.

I knew know I could scream just as loud as I wanted to. I closed my eyes, but felt my weight transformed into a colder figure's arms. My grandfather's.

He brought me into a room that looked like a hospital room. He set me on top of the thin bed sheets.

"You'll be fine, Ness," he reassured me while digging through some drawers for something, "You're just experiencing bad cramps."

My mom was to my right side now; she lifted up my hand quickly, "Squeeze if you need to release any pain," she pleaded to me.

This was nice; even though I knew I couldn't hurt her, I tried to squeeze little as possible.

After ten minutes or so, the pain stopped. I relaxed; exhausted. My mom looked down at me and smiled, "Like mother, like daughter," she picked up my hand and kissed it. Those words somehow sounded like she was promising me.

Chayton and dad came into the room now; Chayton more alert since he didn't have much of a clue of what was happening. "You okay?" he looked at me.

I laughed, "For now." I knew they would probably come back soon though.

"Does this mean that I'm in labor?" I asked over to Carlisle, "After only a month?"

His laughter was sweet and lower-toned, "No, not quite. You should still have two months," his eyebrows furrowed together, "Well, that's what I'm supposing. But, for now, it looks like you're going to have to be on bed rest for quite a while."

I groaned, and my mother was smiling huge; like she knew something I didn't know. My father still had a worried look; but he was covering it up pretty good with his happy facade. Chayton was pacing. He really needed to stop worrying.


	52. Don't Blame Juliet

Okay, this is going to be a long-ass chapter; so situate yourself. I'm going sit sit my ass down on this moon chair, in this cold basement, with Pringles in my hand. You better like it.

I threw the book to the ground; not caring if I wouldn't have a chance to read the rest of it. I started to bawl madly.

Romeo must have been the most stupid person I had ever read about. He was so stupid; I wanted to just punch him out. He said himself, as he lie on top of the 'dead' Juliet, that he was wondering why her cheeks were still full of color and why she was still breathing; she wasn't dead!

Couldn't he have realized that? After all Juliet sacrificed for him, her family, and he had to just go kill himself like a mad man.

I hadn't a clue why my mom made me read this wondrous, tragic story. For the last four days I had been doing nothing but reading it. I couldn't blame her, though, it did give me something to do. And the only reason I was bawling was because my stupid, pregnant-woman emotions.

Chayton had now entered my room, slowly and cautiously. I tried to straighten up a bit. He wasn't in any worry; over the last few days I had been throwing horrible fits every time something negative happened in _Romeo & Juliet._

"What happened now?" He asked in a calm voice, placing his hand on my forehead.

My thoughts of what had happened played through my mind for him to see. For some reason, he wanted to do everything for me, he didn't want me to have to lift a finger, much less speak. I was surprised he didn't sit up here and flip the pages for me.

"I could," he commented, removing his hand. Damn, I needed to be more aware of things.

I shook my head.

I motioned my hand for him to come towards me. This was my 'signal' for if I wanted him to listen to me again.

_I've been thinking about names for my son again. _Days ago I had told Chayton that I just didn't feel right about naming my son after his father. He had, of course, understood me completely.

He laughed, "What about Romeo?"  
I groaned; remembering the many stupid mistakes Romeo had gotten himself into during the book.

_I like the name Juliet,_ I commented.

"You're going to name your son Juliet?" he scoffed, and I think he realized that that wasn't what I was getting to.

_No_, I sighed aloud, _But what about Julienne? J-u-l-i-e-n-n-e_, I spelled for him.

"Still sounds like a girl's name. What about a Native American name, like you had suggested before? I looked online and found a few that sound normal-ish," he laughed. My chest fell and rose briefly; as if trying to laugh. I suppose Native names sounded a bit unusual to people nowadays.

_Go for it_, I thought.

"Delsin?"

_Cute. Go on._

"Elan?"

I shrugged, _go on_.

"Jacy?"

My eyes widened, _I like that one, have any more?_

"Pat?"

Too normal.

He laughed, "And Paco," he finished. He must have had a list made in his mind. He nodded and I pushed his hand away quick.

"Don't do that!" I hissed. Then I started laughing as soon as I spoke the words. The sound didn't hurt my throat a bit; I didn't know why Chayton had made me not speak.

"Sorry," he murmured, "You like Jacy?"

I nodded quickly, "Yes!" I exclaimed, "What does it mean?"

"Moon," he said.

My heart jumped. I knew Jacy had to by the one. First of all, it reminded me of Jacob's name. Second, the moon had always been my favorite thing; Jake was always good at sex during the full moon; I noted. Well, he was good all times, but he had this passion that grew tremendously whenever we had made love under the full moon. Third, the moon somehow connected with the wolves; it felt like to me. When you thought of wolves, you automatically thought about them always howling mournfully at the moon.

"I like it too, have you thought about middle names?" He took a seat beside me on the floor; he was tall enough to be eye level with me as he sat.

Just as I started to shrug, the pain came back. I howled and tried to remain as stiff as possible. Chayton got on his knees and leaned over me, rubbing my left hand. This happened once or twice a day, and he knew he couldn't do anything but sit there and watch. My mom entered the room, taking Chayton's spot. Usually her and dad would both sit beside me to comfort me, but I was in too much pain to question her.

Another ten minutes and it went away as quick as it came. The three of us simultaneously sighed.

"Where's dad?" I asked her.

"Hunting," she answered, and her eyes met the floor. I knew the two of them hadn't gone hunting a long time; and dad was getting restless, but my mom just couldn't leave me behind. "He's staying close, though, he'll be back before tomorrow night." It didn't seem like much time, but I knew how she hated to be away from my father.

_Welcome to my world,_ I thought. I soon after remembered that she had been holding me hand. She let go.

"Sorry," I mumbled, embarrassed.

She smiled lightly, "I miss your father a lot. And I can understand why you're a bit bitter," she finally met her eyes with mine again, and then quickly back to the floor to pick up something, "Why is this on the ground?" She asked, and I could tell she wasn't trying to purse her lips.

"Stupid Romeo," I muttered, folding my arms, "It's all his fault."

She giggled, and knelt beside me again, the book in her hand, "That's where you left off? The death scene?"

I nodded, knowing where this was going.

"I'll read the rest to you, I think you'll find it does have a bit positive to it all," She opened the book. Chayton exited the room, knowing that this was just a mother-daughter moment.

She read for twenty minutes, finishing off with, "

She put the book away from her face, interested in seeing my expression, "They made peace, you see? Their death wasn't just for nothing."

I shook my head, "Two human lives for peace? I mean, it's stupid; they should have just been able to forgive each other without that happening. They were picking fights for no good reason."

My mom had a thoughtful look, and then laughed, "Just like vampires and werewolves before you were born." She tapped my nose lightly, making me laugh too, "You have no idea how annoying it was to watch them fight for no apparent reason."

I could only imagine, I figured.

"Are you hungry?" she asked randomly.

I shrugged, "Not really. Chayton just brought me dinner two hours ago... what time is it anyways?"

"Ten o'clock," she said knowingly, not bothering to look at a clock.

I groaned, "I just sat in bed for another day. I'm hopeless," I relaxed all muscles in my body so I was fully laying down again.

My mom leaned over to kiss my forehead, "You're tired. Get some sleep, and dream of beautiful things."

Jacob.

"Besides him," she commented. I had forgotten her hand was on my shoulder.

"Stop it," I laughed.

Then she started to sing, her voice was sweet and smooth. I fell asleep.

**Jacob's POV:**

I had spent the last four days waiting on Billy, trying to make up for the days I had been gone. Finally, he let me go see my pack. I jumped a bit in my step, excited to see my boys again; my best friends.

Earlier I had set up for us to meet down at the beach. I knew we could just phase, but I wanted to see them in person.

Then, after the day was done, I decided I would sleep a good ten hours and head over to the Cullen house; to see if Chayton was still there.

When I got to the beach I saw Embry and Paul, sitting on the rocks, looking out at the ocean thoughtfully. They heard my first footstep into the sand and came running at me. I had never seen Paul so excited to see me. I figured it was only because I was beta, he probably missed me bossing him around.

Embry hooted and hollered as we hugged. "Jake, man!" he yelled over and over. I just laughed; I had forgotten how much my boys made me happy.

"Where's everyone else?" I asked, scanning the shore once more for anyone else.

"They're on their way. Sam can't make it, though," he frowned.

I frowned too, "What? Why?" What was so important that he couldn't come to see me after weeks of being gone?

"Emily's got an _important_ doctor's appointment."

I tensed up the second the entire sentence was out, "Why? What's wrong?" I demanded.

"Nothing, man," Paul chuckled, "They've got to do some sort of thing for the baby."

"Baby?" I whispered, not knowing why. My mind just couldn't comprehend it for some reason. But when I realized exactly what he meant, my smile must have grown ten feet, "That's awesome! I bet he's ecstatic! When did this happen?"

"Well, the baby's about two weeks right now, but they just figure it out two days ago," Embry shoved his hands in his pockets and kicked the sand, "But you know what this means, right?"

I slowly shook my head, afraid to find out, "W-what?"

Embry was about to speak, but Paul butted in, "Sam's not going to be Alpha anymore. In fact, he's quitting the whole werewolf thing for Emily and the baby."

This struck me, "Who's going to replace him?" Was the first question I could make come out from my lips.

They didn't seem to want to answer this. Embry blurted it out anyways, "Chayton is supposed to replace him," he hissed, "Since he's the strongest and all, but, we're not really sure yet, since he left with the Cullen's and all."

Paul shot him a look, "You're not supposed to tell him that."

It took me seconds to interpret what he was saying, "The Cullen's left?" And why did Chayton leave with them?

"Yup," Embry said. "I suppose you wouldn't know. They decided to leave, because... well, I don't know."

"Where!?" I screamed.

"Uhh, Texas," Paul joked.

I was about to push him over before Embry put out a hand to stop me, "Northern Minnesota."

"When?" I hissed.

"They left the day you came back, how coincidental, huh?" Embry asked.

I took off my clothes immediately and tied them around my ankle. Then, I phased. Nessie was in Northern Minnesota; and I needed to see her.

The run felt short, since my mind was only focused on one thing. Before I knew it, the entire vampire smell was almost enveloped around me. And I knew they could probably smell me too.

This was a fact, when I saw that Bella was running towards me, exiting from a mansion looking place built of logs. She ran into my arms.

"Jake!" She squealed. I laughed, though she wasn't what I wanted, she was good for this moment.

"Bells!" I said right back.

Then I saw Chayton exit the house. He was pissed, and I didn't care. He was just going to have to deal with it.

"Hey, Chay," I said bitterly. He didn't respond.

"You're not welcome here anymore," he pushed against my chest; this almost made me punch him, but I restrained myself.

"Nonsense," Bella looked at him, "He's a member of this family. And you two need to stop fighting like kids!" She threw her hands up in the air and started to walk away, not before quickly looking back, "Who would have thought of a wolf fight his own kind?"

Once she was clearly in the house, I spoke up again, "All right, I gave you four days now, you should be gone already."

He shook his head, "That's where I got you; you said I must leave that house and the state of Washington. Which I did, four days ago."

I couldn't say much to that, "You don't deserve her."

"I never said I did. But, I sure as hell deserve her more than you do!" He roared.

"Fuck off!" I screamed, seriously thinking about beating the living shit out of this dude.

**Nessie's POV:**

I woke to the sound of screaming; and not my own, which sometimes happened. At first, I plugged my ears, not thinking to care.

Then I heard the most precious voice I could imagine. "You should be gone already," I heard his rough, beautiful voice say. And I jumped out of bed. I regretted this suddenly, as I collapsed on the floor. I groaned and tried to get onto my legs. This wasn't a time to be greedy and worry about myself; I just had to get to Jacob!

Cautiously, I proceeded out of the door, down the short hallway, and down the staircase. I tried to hurry, hoping no one would catch me to stop me, but it seemed that everyone was out of sight for some reason.

I opened the front door right after I heard my favorite voice yell, "Fuck off!" I giggled, his anger could be a bit humorous to me.

Right then, as I met his eyes, I didn't care anymore that I looked horrible, and that Jake could see my stomach sticking out from my pajama shirt. I limped two more steps before he caught me in his arms.

"Ness!" He twirled me around in his arms. As he set me down, I could feel his eyes where I expected them to be. I started to cry.

"I'm so sorry!" I cried, "I'm a horrible girl, Jake! I didn't mean what I did when I went to California; I don't even know what I was thinking!" My sobs, I imagined, were unintelligible against his chest. Oh, and his wonderful scent!

"Don't apologize," he kissed my tears away, "I don't care who's baby you are carrying, I love you, Ness..." he spoke to me almost silently.

My crying turned to laughter, "They're yours!" I squealed, happy to be squealing them.

"They?" his knees went weak for a second, and then straightened up to hold me again, "This is wonderful, Ness," he was referring the baby's I imagine, as he softly petted my stomach.

"No," he said quickly, "The babies are wonderful, but this," he grabbed my face, "Is the most amazing thing that I ever will get to hold in my entire... existence. And, I hope you'll take me--"

I put my hand to clamp his mouth shut, "Shut up," I said slowly, trying to hide my smile, "I will take you, no matter what you ever do to me. Try and get rid of me all you would like, but I will stay right here," I hugged him. I knew it was true, "You never get to leave my side again, okay?"

"Promise?" he asked.

I giggled and we shared a beautiful kiss. As soon as Jake released my lips, he turned around to face Chayton again. I had forgotten we had an 'small' audience of one to face.


	53. Don't Act So Shocked

Jake shoved me gently behind him, keeping his hand on my waist. From what I could see, he and Chayton were staring each other down.

"Jake," I whispered, not following up with anything, so it made no sense I said his name in the first place. Maybe I was just reminding myself how lucky I was to be here in the moment with him. How lucky I was that he was such a wonderful guy and forgave me? I was the luckiest girl in the universe, I just knew it.

"Maybe you should leave now, Chayton," Jake hissed at him, not taking any steps towards him. I knew he wasn't set out to hurt him.

"I have a room here," Chayton crossed his arms.

"He's right," I told Jake, loud enough for them both to hear, "You can stay, the both of you."

Jacob tensed but before he could speak, Chayton did, "_He_ doesn't have a room."

I squinted my eyes at him, trying to look tough, I guess, "Of course he does. We can share, of course."

"I don't like that!" Chayton growled.

I cut Jake off as he was about to growl something back, "You don't need to like that! Chayton, we promised you could stay with us until you are good to go. And Jacob is family, he doesn't need any excuse, much less you 'liking' the idea!" I finished off at a roaring scream.

Jake tried not to smile, but he couldn't hide it well. Chayton looked defeated.

We stood minutes in silence before some one spoke, Chayton, "Well, it is two AM. Perhaps you should be getting to bed Ness, you know you're not supposed to stand up for too long."

Before I could object, Jacob swung me off my feet and into his arms, I giggled, but he remained with a serious face, "Why can't you? Is there something wrong?" He worried.

"Not really," I groaned. "I don't need some one else freaking about this whole 'bed rest' thing, I think I'm feeling a ton better now that you're here."

"Bed rest?" He inquired.

"Yes, Carlisle just wanted to be extra careful, but there is nothing seriously wrong with me. I think."

He rolled his eyes, "Nothing is wrong with you, absolutely nothing. Now, I'm going to bring you to bed," he started heading in, "And you're going to get a bunch of sleep."

I had a major-freak-out second, "But you're staying with me, right?" I asked, wrapping my arms around his neck like a lock.

He laughed, "I don't think I could bring myself to leave your side. I'm going to watch you sleep, I can't close my eyelids due to the beautiful girlthat's in my arms."

I pursed my sleep, "You've got to be tired, too, and I don't want to go to bed yet. I have all day to sleep, and I want to hear what you're up to."

When we reached the top of the staircase, Jake asked which was my room. "The furthest on the right," I answered, not realizing that I had been half-asleep. Before I knew it I was placed on something soft, most likely my bed, and two gorgeous, warm arms stayed in their proper position.

I opened my eyes and saw that he hadn't closed his at all, "What have you been doing all this time?" I asked, seriously curious.

He frowned, "Nothing special. Nothing even remotely compared to now," he breathed in my scent.

"Same here," I agreed, "I don't think I would have been able to even move if I didn't have these two little kiddies in my stomach," I joked.

"Mmmm..." he hummed, "You got names for them yet?" he asked hopefully.

I was excited to tell his this. "Sarella for the girl."

His arms constricted tighter around me, "You're wonderful, you know that? My mother would, no doubt, approve of you, Ness."

"You like it?" I asked hopefully.

"Love it," he said quickly before I thrust my lips at his. Naturally, he lifted my on top of him, and I was even more comfortable.

He unlocked our lips for a second just to ask, "What about the boy?" And then again we kissed.

"Jacy," I said as soon as I could get my lips free, "It means moon, and it kind of sounds like your name."

I tried to kiss him again, but he started laughing, and wouldn't stop, "What? You don't like it?" I frowned.

"No," he laughed even harder now, and set me back down so we were on our sides facing each other. He slid his warm hand up my shirt covering almost my entire stomach. "It's just...," he gave it a quick squeeze, making me feel kiddish, "Jacy's mom has got it going on..."

I began to giggle too, and to anyone this was probably the most insane thing they had ever seen; a couple lying next to each other laughing uncontrollably.

"You're funny," I kissed his cheek.

"You're sexy," he replied back with a kiss to my neck.

I trailed my lips around his face, "You're right. Too sexy for my shirt, right?"

His eyes opened so wide, I was surprised they didn't pop out and bounce off the walls, "Absolutely."

I stared at him, forgetting what I was supposed to be doing. He kissed me, "You want me to help?" He whispered in my ear, giving me shivers.

I giggled, "I don't think we can tonight, Jake," I held his face in my palm, "I'm... so... tired... but, I can promise you that tomorrow I can give you a show, if you're not totally turned off to the idea of a naked, pregnant girl."

His arm muscles tightened, "Not at all. As long as it's you, babe."

My stomach fluttered, "You bet it will be."

"Good," he said, finally, after giving me one 'last' kiss, "Now go to bed, the sooner you awake, the more time we can spend together."

"Jacob," I said, ignoring his request to me to sleep, "Are you going to be alpha now that you're back?" I wasn't sure if he had heard yet, but it felt like a good time to bring it up.

"I think so, even though Chayton is stronger, he's still a newbie. And I'm stronger than the rest of them."

"Good," I inhaled his warmth, "Leader's are sexy..." I told him dreamily.

I could tell he wanted to start up again, but instead he just slowly exhaled, "I agree. Good night, my darling."

"Night, night, Jacob," I yawned, "Don't let the... vampires bite," I laughed, though it didn't make any sense.

"Sweet dreams."


	54. Don't Move

When I woke up, I felt no need to get out of bed and do something with myself like I usually did. All my reasons to ever move were wrapped around me, warm and inviting.

"Jacob," I breathed out. What had happened wasn't a dream, and now he was lying next to me, staring deep into my eyes.

"Morning," he ran his hand through my hand, "Did you have a good dream?"

"Hmm..." I trailed off, "I'm not sure. Maybe I'm dreaming right now actually," I put my finger on my chin, like I was contemplating. "You could try pinching me."

He shook his head, "I think kissing would be more effective than pinching, right?" He asked of me, though he already knew my answer. I knew he knew it because our lips met and danced for a while. Eventually, he drew back for a breath, and I put my hand out in front of my face before he could press his lips against mine.

"Jake," I sighed, "You must be starving."

He smirked cutely and nodded, "Only hungry for you."

I laughed and playfully slapped his shoulder. Then I started to sit up, and he put his arm around me and came up with me. He helped me out of bed, which I needed, but thanked him anyways.

I slowly started to walk out of the room, with Jake holding my waist tight. I could smell... eggs. I licked my lips, "Eggs." I groaned pleasurably.

Jacob laughed and swept me up in his arms, running me down very fast to the kitchen. When we reached the opening, I tilted my head, questioning his motive.

"You," he tapped my nose, "Are not supposed to be on your feet, remember? And this way you'll get your eggs faster, otherwise you'd still be walking down the steps."

He had a point, but I continued to pout my lip, "I'm not a baby."  
"You're sure?" He asked me, setting me gently in a chair in which a plate of eggs.

I nodded, too distracted to answer him with words. I picked up my fork and started to dig in. After I gulped down my first bite, my mother walked in.

She had wonderful grace as she twirled around to the fridge and then over to me, with the milk in her hands, "Milk helps build strong bones," she reminded me.

I snorted, "Oh, right, like I'm not already strong enough," I reminded her.

She ignored my comment and hummed while she poured the milk in my glass. Then she danced around again towards the fridge and out of the kitchen.

Jake kept looking incredulous at the doorway, "Why is she so happy?"

"She's not the only one who missed you," I mumbled, stabbing my eggs with a fork, trying not to sound so bitter, "Besides, the guys are coming back from hunting tonight. Everyone is excited."

He twitched for a split second, "You're dad is going to be here?"

I nodded and took a bite of the white part of the egg. Then, as I took it all in, my eyes opened and I looked over at Jacob, "I forgot about _that," _I hissed. Dad wasn't at the best terms with him ever since he left. But dad had to know why, he could read his mind after all, he would have figured I deserved Jake's absence, right?

Jake twined his arms around me, kissing my head, "Don't worry about it, and neither will I. If Bells is happier that I'm back, then I'm sure your father will be too."

I took that conclusion, just not wanting to think of other possibilities.

I wasn't able to eat all that was prepared for me, so I slouched back in my chair and patted it over to Jacob. He made sure that I was really full before he even laid a finger on it. It took him about a minute to finish it off; but I knew it had no where near satisfied him.

"I'll make you a huge lunch later," I promised.

He just laughed and helped me out of the chair. As he pulled me in closer, he started sniffing. Not me, but he looked out the window.

He growled, "The albino's on his way back."

"Albino?" I asked, knowing he meant Chayton, but wondering why he called him that, "From where?"

"Yeah," he admitted, taking me into his arms, remembering my 'no walking' thing, "The entire pack calls him the albino, since his fur is all white. And he must have gone out to get some food, he should be arriving in a few minutes," he groaned.

"Oh," I replied blankly.

"Want to go watch some TV in the living room?" He asked, focusing on me again, his hand clenched strongly in my hair, safely.

"Yes," I smiled. Usually whenever we had 'watched TV' it was just me sitting on Jake while he played with my hair. We didn't really have the privacy to do anything else without controversy.

He brought me in the huge room, walking slower for some reason. Then I saw Alice on the couch with her legs folded up, looking at the television really intently.

"Anything good on?" He asked, while sitting down not to far from her, me in his lap. Alice had always treated him with respect, he didn't mind her as much as Aunt Rose.

She kept staring, and then shook her head, "No, not really. Just watching the news; same old, same old. Child dies from house fire because his sister left her hair straightener on the wooden table on.. Girl was found decapitated in a dumpster; with not a single trace of evidence of the murderer. Another sixteen year old hung herself because he boyfriend called her fat," she droned on, then perked up for a second, "Ooh! But they said snow should be gone by tomorrow!" She clapped her hands, "Not that I didn't already know that," she smiled to herself.

That depressed me. Stupid news stations with nothing on them except deaths. I knew it wasn't their fault, people just kept dying and dying for stupid reasons that could have been prevented.

"How are you?" she aimed the question at me.

I smiled, and then shrugged, not sure on how I felt. Then, when I released my tenseness from moving my shoulders up, a slight pain hit me. And then it grew. I yelped.

I closed my eyes, trying to not scream.

"What's happening?" Jacob asked quickly, lying me down on the couch for so-called comfort.

"Calm down!" Alice whispered, "You're scaring her!"

He let go of me, and Alice took his place leaning over me, holding my hand. Then, quicker than the last two had exchanged, my mom was in Alice's place

She started to stroke my hand, like she always did when I had my horrible episodes. Chayton didn't arrive much later that her.

"Is she going to be all right?" He begged the answer out of Alice, "Where's Carlisle?"

The rest was all blocked out by my screaming. These pains felt like they hurt worse than ever before. I tried so hard not to cry or yell, but it was just too overwhelming.

Finally, with a long breath out, the pains stopped. I sat up slowly and my eyes found Jacob.

"You okay?" I asked him, seeing the fear in his eyes, as he placed his hands on my back to keep me up.

"More like are _you_ okay?" He asked me, still not calm yet.

I groaned, "I'm fine, this happens a lot."

"Why?" he asked, angry.

"We don't know, they're just super cramps or something. It's only once or twice a day, Jakey."

He didn't let out any ounce of breath, "There's going to be more?"

I nodded, letting the tears slide naturally down my cheek.

"Usually it's better though because she doesn't have some one completely unknowing freaking her out," Chayton snorted from behind the couch.

None the less, Jacob pretended he didn't hear. But I decided I would, "You can just shut the hell up Chayton!" I screamed as loud as my hoarse voice would let me, "You freaked out the first time _too_."

He folded his arms across his chest, and then left the room.

Jake swept the matted hair away from my forehead, all wet from the sweat, "You're never moving again," he told me.

I was about to argue, but I was too tired from wrenching in pain. We could talk it over later.

So I just nodded and asked him to take me upstairs so I could nap. He didn't seem surprised, even though we had just woken up.

Halfway up the stairs I was conked out.

When I awoke, it was dark outside, and there was no light in my room neither.

"Sorry," I groaned to Jake, who I could feel wrapped around me, "I sort of wasted our first day back with each other.

He chuckled, "Don't apologize, I like watching you sleep. And now we have all night instead to do whatever you would like."

"Good," I moved my lips to touch his. I lingered not moving on them for a few seconds, and he drew back.

"Except that," he sighed, and I know he wished he wouldn't have to deny it, "No moving, remember?"

"Great!" I barked, "You want me to stay in one position for approximately six weeks?"

He smirked, "Sort of. I suppose you'll have to get up for a few things. But I'm not leaving your side, no matter what."

I tried to think of a way to contradict him, but came up with only one thing, "What about the promise I made to you? You know... the 'show'?"

He threw his head back, "Absolutely not," he said separately.

I 'humphed'.

"Besides, you hypnotize me enough just from the look in your eyes, it's intoxicating," he breathed in. I tried not to smile, and failed.

"You're too sweet," I blushed, then thought of an idea, "I want to see if you taste sweet also..."

By the look in his eyes, I could tell he almost gave in.

Before he could speak, though, he started sniffing the air again. "Your dad has arrived."


	55. Outcome: The End: Sequel Is Up NOW

**All right, if you want to know the outcome of this story, you will have to read this entire note. **

**Well, I know it's a stupid and naive thing to do; to just leave a story like this hanging. A lot of you are probably going to dislike it, but we're just going to have to make a compromise. I won't continue THIS story, but I will be writing a sort of "sequel" to this. It will be mostly in Nessie and Jake's kids' views. It might not sound interesting... but listen to the end of THIS story first.**

**Nessie is going to deliver the twin's safely.... and here's the part you're all going to hate me for.... Chayton imprints on Sarella (also known as Elle)... *ducks bricks being thrown*, W-w-wait! You have to hear me out! *bricks stop***

**You all know how Chayton is 100% wolf, more wolven than the others. That's why he **_**thought**_** he imprinted on Nessie. When really, he was just sort of 'buddying up' with Nessie, so he could eventually meet Elle. This is easy to accept if you believe in 'fate'. So, please, please, please do not hate me. And pretty please with a cherry on top DO NOT throw bricks at me. I am weak. This was part of the story from the beginning, and I did not just add this stupidly. **

**So, I'm not sure what the 'sequel' is going to be called, but it will be the only other on my page, since this is only my first fanfictin. I will put it up right after I post this one. And for right now I don't have 'Word Document' (stupid laptop lost all it's memory), so just bare with my entries being non-spell-checked 'Word Pad' for a while until I can get it back.**

**Thank you all, for being nice and supportive, and I really hope you like the 'sequel' a bit better. Thank you and 'kudos'....**

**Love,**

**Jaqi Black (hehe)**


End file.
